Passion
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: -Okay, Sasuke returned to the village, expecting happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends to greet him, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1: No Way to Say

-Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? -Based off of Breaking Dawn-

* * *

**Okay, I want to make some things clear. This was my _FIRST _fanfic. It was supposed to be a stupid crack which turned out pretty good, as some reviewers told me. But the first few chapters, starting from the third or fourth, has a lot of copyright from _Twilight_'s _Breaking Dawn_. I know that, but I have no time to correct it right now. I will correct it though . . . sometime in the future.**

* * *

Chapter One

No Way to Say

"Well, Uchiha, I have to say… This is . . . well, _surprising_." the fifth Hokage said, flipping angrily through a very large medical book. "I have my hands full as it is, what with the village in the state that it's in…" Her voice trailed off as the ex-missing nin processed those words.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude," Karin suddenly interrupted Tsunade, "But I expected something more—I don't know—_lively_, I guess. From what we've heard from other villages, Kohana-"

"Ko_noha_," Tsunade corrected in a bit of a growl.

"Yeah, whatever. Isn't this village supposed to be filled with _happy_ people who are either citizens or ninja of _Konoha_ and _not_ _Suna_!"

And even though Sasuke didn't show it, he too wondered the same question. What had Tsunade mean by '_with the village in the state that it's in_'? What could possibly be _so troublesome_ that most of the villagers weren't walking around outside of their homes? And why were those who _were_ walking outside all seemed worried and frightened? Why had _Suna_ ninjas stand guard of the village? Where were the Konoha ninjas? And why had he _not_ seen the hyperactive blond ninja, the perverted silver haired and one-eyed sensei, and the annoying pink-haired brat for the four hours he had been _in_ the village?

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it, but . . . there has been _trouble_ inside the village itself. Suna is just here as an ally and is helping us protect ourselves from outside forces while we . . . anoo, _settle_ things." Tsunade explained. "The jonin are all in over their heads, and Konoha 11 are . . . well, they're . . . I can't really explain it, but . . . you see . . . Ugh… How _can_ I explain this?" The elderly woman rubbed her neck as she thought of her words.

"They're _dead_?" the water-boy in Sasuke's group suggested.

"_HELL NO_!" Tsunade screeched, making Suigetsu cringed behind Juugo and Sasuke while also making Sasuke raise one of his eyebrows.

Tsunade sat back down in her chair and sighed. "Well, you see, the thing is…"

Shizune came in at that time. "Lady Tsunade, I've got the rest of the medical documents you wanted." And in her hands were a stack of seven humongous textbooks and six overly-large scrolls.

The Fifth groaned. "I swear, they'll be the death of me." she muttered. "Put them down . . . _somewhere_."

"Got it." Once the black-haired woman had her hands freed, she got a good glimpse of the people in the room. "Oh, nice to see you back, Sasuke. Maybe _you_ can help. With the way things are, we could sure use any extra help we can get."

"_Help_?" the Uchiha asked. "For _what_?"

"Well-"

"Shizune, just bring these four to Sakura's home. I'm sure she and the rest of Konoha 11 can explain things better than we can especially since…" The Hokage heaved a heavy sigh.

Sasuke's group stared at her in confusion while Shizune nodded. "Right."

"Oh, and tell Sakura that Hinata's test came in and that Hinata should have a little bit more of proteins, thiamin, and vitamin C."

"On it, Lady Tsunade." She opened the door and motioned for Team Hebi to follow. "Come on… I think both Naruto and Sakura need something to cheer them up, what with everything going on. It'll do them some good . . . _hopefully_." she sighed. "You came a really good time, Sasuke."

"Hn." _Did something happen to Sakura?_


	2. Chapter 2: Tell me what the rain knows

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Thank you for those who even bothered to read my story. I'll try to upload a new chapter each month or every two months, maybe even before that. But I'm busy with school and such blah, blah, blah, mostly a lot of excuses. But I like to make a lot of stories and I'm currently working on a few so, yeah . . . . excuses, excuses . . . but anyway, here's chapter two. Oh, by the way, the chapters are named after songs. Like the whole story is named after Utada Hikaru's _Passion_, the first chapter is named after Ayumi Hamasaki's _No Way to Say_, and this chapter is named after Maaya Sakamoto's _Tell me what the rain knows._**

* * *

Chapter Two

Tell me what the rain knows

The walk to the Haruno household was a very silent one. All four members of Team Hebi noticed that the village was as lifeless as a graveyard. They hadn't even passed a single person. It was as if Konoha was a ghost town, guarded by Suna ninja. Sasuke didn't like it, not one bit. What had happened to the home he once knew? The happy one? The one his ex-teammates have been trying to drag him back to? All of it made no sense.

After a while, Shizune stopped. "Can you four all wait a minute? I promised Naruto I'd buy him some of Ichiraku's ramen."

"Sure." Sasuke spoke for his whole group. "But _why_? Can't the dobe come here and buy it himself anymore?"

"Well, when you know what's going on then you'd understand." Shizune told him, grief filled her voice. She was about to walk into the ramen stand when a silver-haired jonin came out of it. "_Oh_? Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

Said jonin looked up at the woman. "Oh, Shizune. I'm just here on some errands for Sakura and Naruto. _See_?" He held up eight grocery bags and a huge take-out box of Ichiraku ramen. "Ramen's for Naruto. Thought it might cheer him up, you know, with everything that's going on." The jonin sighed. "He's been so down lately. Sakura, too. She has it harder than him, though…"

Sasuke raised another eyebrow. _Seriously_! What was so goddamn important, so goddamn upsetting, that even _Naruto's_ down in the dumps!? Sure, Sakura was upset, but she was _easy_ to upset. But _Naruto_!? The hyperactive blond ninja who wouldn't _shut up_!? Who wouldn't _give up_!? Yeah, it was _that_ hard to believe that _he_ would be upset.

Suddenly, the jonin's eyes came upon Sasuke. "Oh! You're back, Sasuke?"

"_Huh_? Oh, yeah." Shizune almost turned red. "I forgot about him. Sasuke and his team came to Konoha about four and a half hours ago. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it, though."

"Gomen, gomen **[look at the bottom for definitions]**, but you know, with everything going on, it's kind of hard to keep up with outside affairs and things."

"It's fine, actually. Tsunade didn't even _notice_ that they were in her office until _after_ fifteen minutes." Shizune sighed. "I can't believe how Hinata can cause this _much_ of a problem and how this could happen to _her_…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. So it was _Hinata_ that was cause of this problem, _not_ Sakura? But then why were he and his team going to _Sakura's_ house and not the _Hyuga_ household? He put two and two together and came to the conclusion that the high-ranking Hyuga family didn't want the ex-missing nin in their home.

"So, you're bringing these four to Sakura's house?" Kakashi asked Shizune.

"Yes, actually--_oh no_! Sakura's going to _kill_ me! I forgot that . . . that _thing_, that potion, she wanted!" The black-haired lady practically screamed.

"Oh, daijōbu, I'll bring these four to her house while you get that . . . whatever she wanted." Kakashi offered, holding up the grocery bags in his hands. "Besides, I'm going there myself."

"Arigato, Kakashi!" With that, Shizune bolted out of the area, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

"_Dang_! And I thought _you_ were fast!" Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored that comment and just looked at his old sensei. Man, had he aged! _Not_! Sure, there were maybe one or two more wrinkles on his face, but that was _it_. Kakashi still looked the same, except . . . he didn't have his book with him. Sasuke found that strange. Even though Kakashi had his hands full, he would usually have all the bags in one hand and the book up to his face in the other. But this time, he didn't. Sasuke examined the bags. Sure, it was a lot, but he'd seen Kakashi carry much more than that in one hand, so why was everything so _different_ now? Had six years really changed _that_ much in Konoha?

But then Sasuke realized that Kakashi didn't look so happy either. Just like with Shizune and Tsunade, Kakashi looked as if he had been stressed out for _days_ and hadn't had a good night of sleep in a really long time.

Kakashi saw his worried ex-student's face and smiled. "Daijōbu, Sasuke. I've been through worse. You should save your worries for your ex-teammates. Naruto and Sakura really have been working to their limits, bickering with each other and all."

That last part surprised the Uchiha. _Bickering_? The two had been _bickering_? How was that even _possible_? The last time he'd seen Naruto, Naruto was all too _willing_ to give Sakura whatever she wanted. What? Now, they were _enemies_? It didn't make sense! Unless . . . the Hyuga girl got in between.

_Yeah_, he thought, _that _has_ to be it. No way would Naruto go against Sakura._

"Well, come on." the jonin said. "Everyone's been waiting for your return long enough. Let's get going. I'm sure you'd like to relax in Sakura's house since it's so big and luxurious and all…" Then, he caught Team Hebi's widened eyes, and he realized something. "Oh! That's right! None of you even know what Sakura's parents do or even who they are! Well, that's alright. None of us knew either! In fact, until this little problem came up, none of us had actually thought about it until we saw her house…"

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat! Can we _please_ get going!?!" Karin whined.

"Shut up!" Suigetsu said, earning a glare from the red-haired girl.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it. She has a point. I'll tell you along the way." Kakashi said. And so, they were on their way to the mysterious Haruno house. "Sakura's parents are actually pretty famous all around, and I'm sure you all have heard of them—Mihara Ichiro and Hibiya Chitose."

"OMG!?! _For real_!?" Karin squealed while the guys of Team Hebi just looked at Kakashi in confusion.

"_Who_?" they asked.

"Oh, come on! That snake pedophile _must_ have taught you _something_!" Kakashi seemed shocked. How in the world did they _not_ know of Mihara Ichiro and his wife!?

"He kept us in _underground_ facilities." Suigetsu said, "Except for the big guy." He pointed at Juugo. "He was locked up in a huge, dark room! How _could _we know of _above_-ground activities when we were stuck _under_?"

"I see your point…" Kakashi nodded his head.

"You guys are such _idiots_! Well, not you, Sasuke-kun, but _come on_!" Karin fumed. "Mihara Ichiro and Hibiya Chitose are the _richest_ people in all of the Land of Fire—_richer_ than the Fire Lord! They created the Angelic Layer project and used to be part-time actors, action choreographers, filmmakers, song writers, producers, screenwriters, entrepreneurs, singers, and major big-time stock owners! They even wrote a few best-selling books!"

"Wow! Karin, I didn't know you had _anything_ stored up in that tiny, little brain of yours!" Suigetsu teased. "Does the red-haired dog want a treat?"

"NO, FOOL!!" She composed herself seconds later. "Anyway, I've only heard they had a few daughters and sons. Sure, they had weird names but never a Haruno Sakura."

"_Well_ . . ." Kakashi scratched his head. "Have you heard of the singer Yvette-Yvonne?"

"Yes, but . . . OMG!! That pink-haired _bitch_ is _Yvette-Yvonne_!?!" Karin screeched.

"Yes…" Kakashi said while cleaning out his ear as Juugo asked, "_Who_?"

"The famous singer-songwriter and former actress, who has been dubbed '_The_ _Empress_ of Pop' due to her popularity and widespread influence in the whole-wide world! Her multilingual skills have contributed to her commercial success in almost _everywhere_! She quickly became a commercial success, producing several million-selling records and starting several fashion trends. But then, during the peak of her success, she had to stop her job for _unknown_ reasons…"

Sasuke just listened as Karin explained Sakura's previous job and alias. How come he and Naruto had never known this? Oh, right, because they were _so_ busy. Sasuke—with _revenge_ (seriously, he _has_ to live more). And Naruto—with becoming Hokage (god, we know that already, so stop bringing it up!). They ended up neglecting their only female teammate. For some reason, Sasuke felt guilty about that.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "Sakura is very famous, but please don't mention it in front of her. It was hard enough for her to quit her favorite job, so please… Not a word about this in front of her. Plus, her parents… Well, they… Just don't say anything about this to her."

Team Hebi quickly nodded. For the remaining part of their trip, no one spoke a word. But it was mostly caused by the long walk _away_ from Konoha. It had been almost half an hour, and still they hadn't reached the Haruno or Mihara or Chitose household. Was it really _that_ far away?

"HOW MUCH FURTHER!?!?!" Karin and Suigetsu yelled.

Sasuke was about to tell them to shut up, but Kakashi had answered. "We're here."

Team Hebi averted their eyes to the Haruno house, and I gotta say… They were thoroughly surprised.

* * *

**Arigato = thank you**

**Daijōbu = don't worry**

**Gomen, gomen = sorry, sorry**

**Thank for reading! I'm sorry for making this chapter a little crappy, what with Sakura's singing career and everything. But I promise it contributes to the story plot a lot! So see ya!**

**Wait!---I need to put this to vote. I'll add some _Chobits_ characters if anyone wants. And if you want some other anime here, please just state it in your review. Thank you! I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Could it Be

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**I'm very sorry for those who wanted to know what was going on. I promise this chapter is going to explain a whole lot of things. The second chapter, yeah, I know it was king of crappy but this one should be better. Keep in mind I said should, and the beginning of this is . . . yuck and a bit rushed! I sound like a snobby little gangster in here. So sorry for that, but please enjoy! Oh, and this chapter is named after Christy Carlson Romano's _Could it Be_ from Kim Possible. And this chapter is dedicated to Rishio for being the first one who reviewed my story.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Could it Be?

The Haruno/Mihara/Hibiya house was definitely huge. The word castle could fit it, but it didn't look _that_ ancient, and it didn't look _that_ modern. But it was _big_! It was almost as large as the Forbidden Palace in China! (And that's _saying_ something.) Team Hebi just stared at it, each with a different thought.

Karin: _Man, I'd hate to be the one cleaning _that_ house…_

Suigetsu: _Cool! Relaxation here I come!_

Juugo: _This Sakura must really be something. I heard she used to be on Sasuke's genin team._

Sasuke: _Hn…_

"Well, come on. We need to go in." Kakashi said as he rang the bell at the gate. Yeah, there was a _wall_ around the house. If you had stood in front of the gate, the wall would look like the Great Wall of China!

"Hello? Who is it?" Sasuke recognized the voice over the speaker as Ino.

"Yeah, it's me, Ino." Kakashi said. "I got the groceries, and have everyone but Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata in the living room. I've brought a few visitors, and they need to be approved of by _both_ parties."

"Um . . . okay."

There was a short buzz, and the gates swung opened.

"_Both parties_?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll understand later." Kakashi seemed uncomfortable. "First, we have to announce to everyone you're back along with your team. Perhaps you'll be able to make peace between the two parties."

Team Hebi just looked at each, the same question in their minds. _What the Hell was going on!?_

As they walked through the gates, they saw that the Haruno's yard was practically a _HUGE _Japanese garden. (No surprise there since, well, just _look_ at the house and the wall guarding it! Would you expect anything _less_?) They walked through the beautiful place and, after maybe three minutes, reached the front door which automatically opened. When Team Hebi and Kakashi entered the huge household, the whole reception was there: all of Konoha 11 except for Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura plus Hinabi, Temari, Kankuro, Konohamaru, Sai, and Yamato and the other sensei (Asuma and Jiraiya are alive in this fanfiction).

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA!?! _Sasuke-kun_!?!" Ino almost fainted.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't really like it when Ino called his name. And for some reason, he wanted to hear Sakura's voice.

"That's wonderful. Perhaps Naruto and Sakura will cheer up a little after they see him." Kurenai said, cradling her newborn baby. Lee nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru yawned. "Until he chooses the side he's going to be on."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Shikamaru!" Tenten yelled.

"But it's _true_. The Uchiha is going to _have_ to choose a side, and he'll end up betraying one or the other for the second time." Shikamaru said.

"Well, as long as Sasuke doesn't leave Sakura on a freakin' _bench_ again then it'll be fine." Ino said, growling at the word _bench_.

Sasuke's eye almost twitched. How in the world in did _Ino_ know about that!? And how _many_ people knew about it? He looked at the people in front of him and saw a few glares coming from Ino (of course), Tenten, Hanabi, Kurenai, Kakashi, Kiba, Sai, Yamato, Konohamaru, and Neji.

"You left Pinkie on a _bench_?" Suigetsu asked, almost laughing. "Man, even _I'm_ not that cruel."

"Um . . . can this wait until later?" Juugo asked ever-so-nicely. "I want to know why Konoha's in the state that it's in and why Kakashi said something about two parties and about everything that's going on here."

Suddenly, the whole room fell silent. And the girls threw wary glances at some of the guys (mainly Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, Gai, Asuma, Sai, Kankuro, Shino, and Iruka). Team Hebi noticed it, and their suspicions grew. Sasuke was about to ask, but Neji spoke before he could.

"I believe I'm speaking for everyone when I said that we all are very _glad_ you came back, Uchiha, but . . . now may not be the _best_ time." the Hyuga prodigy said. "Your coming back may either stress out Haruno-san even more and break her or lessen her stress and mend her. We're all hoping for the latter but, considering what you did . . . well, I wouldn't hold it against her if she punched you into next month. Plus, with the trouble Hinata-sama has caused--"

"HEY!!! It's not like Hinata _wanted_ this to happen!" Tenten screamed at Neji. "She had no control of this, just like everyone else in this room!! So don't make it _sound_ like Hinata did this purposely!"

"Fine, fine…" Neji grumbled.

The little confrontation had shocked Sasuke. Of all the times he had seen Team Gai, there had been no confrontation, no tension between them. Now, there was one, and apparently it was the same thing that was causing Konoha its problem.

"Alright, what's going on?" Sasuke finally asked. "I've been back no less than a _day_, and Konoha is _almost_—scratch that, _is_—a _ghost_ of what it used to be. You all are acting strange, and I want to know _why_—right _now_."

Neji sighed, and Sasuke actually saw Neji for the first time. Neji (and everyone in the room) did not look as cheerful or as they did before he had left Konoha. They all looked like Kakashi, as if they hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long while.

Suddenly, there was a shrill ringing. Ino took out her cell phone and put it to her head. "Sakura? What is it? . . . Yes… He's here. _What_!? You want me to bring him upstairs? . . . But . . . Sakura… No, we haven't explained everything to him, but . . . fine, we'll bring him up. Yeah, see you in a bit." Ino hung up afterwards and spoke to the group, "She wants you and your team up there, Sasuke. Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, you're coming up with me. Sai, Kiba, Neji, and Iruka-sensei, you come up, so your party doesn't have to _worry_ about us trying to bite/cut off Naruto's head."

And so, the said people went up the marble stairs. Team Hebi had a whole lot of unanswered questions going around inside their heads. What was going on? Why the heck were there two different parties and so much tension between them? And what had the Hyuga heir done to contribute to this problem?

They walked past the upstairs den and down the hallway. They reached two doors, and Ino knocked.

"Come in…" Sasuke recognized the voice as Hinata's, but it was cracked and rough. And it didn't stutter as it did before.

"Hinata, don't strain yourself." he heard Naruto plead with her.

"Back away from her, Uzumaki." he heard Sakura _growl_ at the dobe.

Ino opened the door, and Team Hebi and their escorts stepped into the room. Everything was bright and pale including the other two members of Team 7 standing by the white sofa. Then Sasuke froze. It was Naruto, the expression on his face.

Sasuke had seen him angry and arrogant and in pain, but _this_—it was _beyond_ agony. His eyes were half-crazed, worse than when he was in demon form. He didn't even look up at Sasuke or the others who had entered the room. He only stared down at the couch beside him with an expression like someone had taken away his most precious possession. His hands were rigid claws at his side.

Sasuke didn't even know what could make Naruto like that, but then he thought of the pink-haired kunoichi and turned towards her. He mentally let out a sigh of relief. She was perfectly fine, maybe needed a good night's sleep like Naruto and the others, maybe a little stressed out much more than usual, but, other than that, she was fine. She was a lot paler and prettier than she used to be, but still she was fine.

So, the problem wasn't there, but then Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes. They were _glaring_ at Naruto with hatred that could only be matched by his own hatred for his older brother for killing their clan. And so, Sasuke looked at Naruto again but this time followed Naruto's gaze to the Hyuga heir who was half-hidden behind the arm of the sofa, curled up in a loose fetal position, her arms wrapped around her knees. For a long second, Sasuke and his team could see nothing wrong with her until they _really_ saw her.

There were deep circles under her eyes, dark circles that jumped out because her face was all fatigued. Was she _thinner_? Her skin seemed tight—like her cheekbones might break right through it. Most of her dark hair was pulled away from her face into a messy knot, but a few strands stuck limply to her forehead and neck, to the sheen of sweat that covered her skin. There was something about her fingers and wrists that looked so fragile it was scary. She was sick, _very_ sick. And while, Team Hebi stared, her skin turned light green.

Sakura bent over her, cutting into their view, hovering in a strange, protective way.

_This is weird, _Sasuke thought. _I knew Sakura and Hinata would become friends, but this is just too much. I can expect this from Neji but _Sakura_? She didn't even have a drop of over-protectiveness in her before. What? Now, she's an overprotective_ den-mother_? This just doesn't make sense._

Hinata glanced up at Sakura. Her expression was apologetic or something near it since Hinata was so sick she couldn't even make a correct face. Then Sakura snatched a basin from the floor and held it under Hinata's chin just in time for Hinata to throw up noisily into it.

Naruto fell to his knees by Hinata's side—his eyes all so tortured-looking—and Sakura held out her hand, warning him to keep back.

None of it made sense. Sakura and Naruto were on the _same team_ for Kami's sake! Why were they _against_ each other!? Because of the Hyuga heir!? But _why_!? Nothing made sense anymore.

When she could raise her head, Hinata smiled weakly at Sasuke, his team, and everyone else, sort of embarrassed. "Sorry about that," she said in a quiet whisper. "It's good to see you back, Sasuke-kun."

Then Sakura and Naruto looked up at their ex-teammate: Naruto, shocked beyond belief, and Sakura… Well, she smiled, one that brought a bit of color into the room, but then she went back into her protective-mode face and placed a hand full of chakra onto Hinata's stomach, softly massaging it.

Naruto turned back to Hinata and moaned real quiet. His head slumped against Hinata's knees. She put one of her hands against his cheek, like she was comforting him.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, trying not to be as cold as he always was.

None of them answered it. "It's nice to see you back, Uchiha-san." Sakura said. Her voice was cold when she said his name, making Sasuke cringe a little. What happened to _Sasuke-kun_?

"I'm so glad for you two. I thought I'd never see the day." Hinata congratulated the two members of Team 7, but Naruto seemed to have heard some meaning that Sasuke and his team didn't. He moaned into the blanket that covered her, and she stroked his cheek.

"What is going on, Sakura?" Sasuke asked again. She didn't answer, so he tried a different approach. "Why are you so sick, Hinata?"

Instead of answering, Hinata glanced around the room like she was searching for something, both a plea and a warning in her look. Fifteen pairs of eyes (remember the other people who are in the room) stared back at her. Finally, she turned to Sakura. "Help me up, Saki?"

Sakura's lips pulled back over her teeth.

"_Please_, Sakura?" Hinata asked once more, this time much more pleading.

Sakura made a face but leaned over the Hyuga heir, next to Naruto, who didn't move an inch. She put her arm carefully behind Hinata's shoulders.

"No," Juugo said to the sickly Hyuga heir. "Don't get up…"

"I'm answering your question." Hinata snapped, sounding a little bit more like Sakura when she lost her temper.

Sakura pulled Hinata off the couch. Naruto stayed where he was, sagging forward till his face was buried in the cushions. The blanket fell to the ground at Hinata's feet.

The Hyuga heir's body was swollen, her torso ballooning out in a strange, sick way. It strained against the faded gray sweatshirt that was way too big for her shoulders and arms. The rest of her seemed thinner, like the big bulge had grown out of what it had sucked from her. It took Team Hebi a second to realize what the deformed part was—they didn't understand until Hinata folded her hands tenderly around her bloated stomach, one above and one below, like she was _cradling_ it.

They saw it then, but they still couldn't believe it. There was no way Hinata could be _pregnant_. Sasuke had seen her when Naruto and she had gone on a mission to the Land of Lightning. There was _no way_ she could be _pregnant_—well, at least, not _that_ pregnant.

* * *

**Kami-sama = God**

**Note: Sasuke and Hinata are _NOT_ a couple in this story. They might develop a brother-sister relationship, but that's _it_! Hinata is Naruto's, and Sasuke is Sakura's.**

**And yeah, I'm done. I'm sorry if this chapter is short. Like I said, I have a few other things to do, so sorry. I promise I'll get another chapter up soon. Please review and give me some of your ideas, not big ones that you'd like to use in your fanfictions but small ones that you want to read about and I'll try to incorporate them into this one. Hopefully, this story _won't_ be crappy. No one wants their _first_ fanfiction to be crappy, so please review and give me your opinions! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: She still Loves U

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Thank you for those who have read my fanfiction. I'm sorry for all the short chapters so far, so I made this one a little bit longer. Thanks for reviewing (for those who did review) and please, if you want to see something happen in this story, just make the suggest in your comment and I'll try to incorporate it into my fanfiction. The chapter is named after パフューム (perfume)'s _I Still Love U_. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

She still Loves U

Team Hebi didn't want to believe it, they didn't even want to _think_ about it. It wasn't the fact that Hinata was pregnant that crepted them out. It was the fact that Naruto had violated her, that he was _inside_ her. Heck, they weren't even _married_ yet and, the last time Sasuke checked, Naruto was dating _Sakura_. But that wasn't the worse of it. A pregnancy was supposed to be a _good_ thing, something that was to be celebrated. However, this one wasn't.

In fact, it was much more worse than having the Akatsuki taking over the whole ninja _world_! Hinata's distorted body, the bones jabbing against the skin of her face… Team Hebi could only guess that she looked like that—so pregnant and so sick—because whatever was inside of her was taking her life to feed its own… Because whatever was inside of her was just like whatever was inside its father… A monster—a _demon_…

Naruto's head snapped up. One second he was on his knees, and then he was on his feet. His eyes were serious blue, the circles under them dark purple. "_Outside_, Team Hebi." he snarled.

Sasuke looked at his once-rival, looking down on him now. "Hn." It was neither of agreement nor of dissent, just the only thing he could say.

Sai pushed forward on Naruto's other side with the dog-boy, Kiba without Akamaru, right behind him. Sasuke really didn't care. He knew he could take _all_ of them out. The only question: why must there be a fight? Hadn't the missing-nin come back of his own free will?

For the tiniest part of a second, Sasuke's eyes touched on the pink-haired kunoichi. Small and tired and _very_ fragile… She looked at him and, for the littlest of seconds, Sasuke thought she would've challenged him. But . . . she didn't.

"Not in my _house_." she growled.

Then Hinata realized what was happening and gasped, "No," and she stumbled forward, out of balance, to clutch at Naruto's arm. Sakura moved with her, like there was a chain locking them to each other.

"I just need to talk to them, Hinata," Naruto said in a low voice, talking only to her. He reached up to touch her face, to stroke it. This made the room turn red, made the Hyuga heir's overprotective cousin see fire while Sakura's eyes hardened.

"Don't strain yourself," Naruto went on, pleading. "Please rest. We'll be back in just a few minutes."

Hinata stared at his face, reading it carefully. Then she nodded and drooped toward the couch. Sakura helped lower her back onto the cushions. She then stared at the ex-missing-nin, trying to hold his eyes. "_Behave_," she insisted. "And then come _back_."

Sasuke didn't answer her. He wasn't making any promises until he found out _everything_ that was going on.

Ino spoke up then. "Sakura, you should go with them. Sasuke _did_ use to be your teammate, and I bet you have a lot to say to him. Moreover, I don't think you want any _more_ supporting Naruto's side." The blond glared at the demon-container when she said his name.

"There's no need. We've got enough people supporting us." Sakura said in a monotone voice. "Besides . . . I've got _nothing_ to say to him."

Sasuke looked away, and then he and his team followed Naruto out the door. And Naruto kept walking, never looking back or speaking. But when they reached the upstairs den (you know, the one they passed in the last chapter), he spoke.

"I'm not ready for you to kill me _yet_, Sasuke." he whispered. "You'll have to have a little patience, but you _will_ get your chance after Hinata's life isn't being threatened by that _thing_."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at the blonde. What _the heck_ was he talking about?

Then Naruto pivoted to face him. His expression froze the avenger and his team again. For a second, Sasuke felt just like a kid, living the death of his clan over again. Because he knew he would have to live through it a lot more, suffer through it more, to ever understand the searing agony in Naruto's eyes. That was when Sasuke realized what was really happening and the reality of it all.

"It's killing her, isn't it? She's _dying_." he calmly stated.

"Yes, and it's my fault…" Naruto whispered, and his knees gave out. He crumpled in front of the ex-Oto nins, vulnerable, the easiest target you could imagine. "Yes," he repeated, "It's _killing_ her."

His broken helplessness irritated not only Sasuke but Karin and Suigetsu, too.

"Well, if you were going to regret what you did then why did you do it in the first place!?" Karin asked. "You're acting like a brat! You wanted something, you got it, and now you--"

Sasuke interrupted her before she could say anymore. "So why haven't you all done _anything_? Tsunade's a medical ninja, right? Just ask her to get that _thing_ out of Hinata."

Naruto looked up and answered his friend in a tired voice. "She won't let us."

"She won't _let_ you!?" Suigetsu asked. "Man! That is the _lamest_ excuse in the book! Did you even _notice_ the fact that she's exactly as strong as a _normal_ civilian now—maybe even _weaker_? How stupid are you? Hold her down and knock her out with drugs."

"I wanted to," Naruto whispered. "Tsunade would have, but…"

"But _what_!? You were too _noble_!?" Karin couldn't even believe her ears. In her eyes, this _brat_ that was kneeling in front of them was just wasting their time. Why, they could've been doing other things, _better_ things.

"No, not noble," Naruto answered. "Her bodyguard complicated things."

"But Sakura's _weak_." Sasuke spoke this time. "You could just--"

"She trained under the Legendary Sucker herself, Sasuke. She's not as weak as you think anymore, and there's no way I'd hurt her again." Naruto said.

_Oh, _now_ it makes sense._ Sasuke thought. Everything was beginning to make little bit more sense, and it fit together a little bit better now. _So that's what she was up to._

"But what's in it for the pink-haired beauty anyway?" Suigetsu asked. "Does she _want_ your lover to die so badly?"

"No… It's not that… She's not like that… All of the girls are friends, closer than any of us had ever thought… She didn't even give a second thought to this when Hinata asked her for help…" Naruto explained.

"Oh… I get it now." Karin nodded her head.

"You _do_?" Juugo asked.

"Yeah, it's a girl pact with a _serious_ sister complex." the red-haired said, confusing every guy in the room. "It's like this. When a few girls become really close friends, they form some kind of group—a pact, if you will, one that's almost as tough as the triad mafias and one that's as close as sisters. If one of them decides something then they'll _all_ support that decision to the end or until that member decides to change her decision. So, to sum it up, they'll fight together until they _lose_ together."

"But why not take out the pinkie first?" Suigetsu asked the agony-driven blond.

"We can't, and it's not just because I won't allow it." Naruto said. "It's just as your teammate said: the girls have made a pact with a _serious_ sister complex. Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hanabi, _and_ Kurenai are backing them up. Gaara and Kankuro would _never_ allow us to hurt Temari. It's the same with Ino's teammates. Neji is on my side, but he wouldn't _dare_ hurt Tenten or his cousins. Asuma wouldn't allow any of us to hurt Kurenai, and Tsunade and Shizune won't help us with Sakura against it…" He trailed off, his voice disappearing.

Sasuke stared at the helpless blonde, understanding everything now. The two parties were backed up by two very different parties: one, led by a very powerful sisterly mafia, and one, led by an upset Naruto. The odds were _definitely_ against Naruto and his group on this one.

"But what about Hinata's _family_?" Sasuke asked. "Surely, they're against anything that'll _kill_ their heir."

Naruto stared up at him from inside his own personal Hell. "I didn't know what would happen until _after_ I told them… It was _horrible_… You saw Hanabi and Neji here… Their clan is . . . in debate. You saw the village in the state that it's in… The Hyuga clan had threatened to _kill_ me. It almost caused a civil war… Suna even had to send its ninja to help… Hanabi and Neji threatened to leave the clan, and so the clan is re-thinking their actions now… Sakura's parents are trying to help Hinata's father through this… He had a heart attack, you know… Even you, Sasuke, cannot hate your brother as much as I hate myself."

Sasuke just stared at his ex-teammate, too bewildered to speak.

"I would kill myself right now if I could, but I need to see Hinata live through this first… And I need to see Sakura get through this, too… Everything is just going horribly for her…" Naruto moaned once more. "I betrayed her, too, Sasuke… I let her down in a worse way than you did… She trusted me, and now… She must feel worse than she did when you had left the village… The girls are keeping a close eye on her, her mother is worried, and her siblings think she might go suicidal. You know, she tried to kill herself once after you left… Everyone's just as worried about her as they are about Hinata…"

"Oh Kami, you must be _worse_ than _Orochimaru_…" Karin hissed.

Naruto ignored her. "Sasuke, you have to do something for me."

"The _Hell_ he does, bastard!!" Karin screamed, resulting in a "Shut up" from the rest of the members of Team Hebi.

"There's _nothing_ I can do that you haven't tried yet, Naruto." Sasuke told the nine-tailed fox container. "It's too late for Hinata."

"I'm not asking you to talk to Hinata, Sasuke, but to _Sakura_."

Sasuke froze when he heard Naruto's words. "What could I possibly do? You know how much I hurt her when I left, and you saw how she treated me in there. She won't _listen_ to me."

"Sasuke, you know a side of her that I dare not explore… You can say things to her on a level that I don't even understand… You can make her re-think her decision… She won't listen to me—heck, she won't even let me _speak_—because she thinks I'm underestimating her. She thinks she's strong enough to pull Hinata through this, and Hinata trusts her to be there if she doesn't make it…" He choked then swallowed. "I only need to make Sakura doubt her decision… It'll give me enough time to dissuade Hinata about this… Please . . . Sakura might _listen_ to you."

"Why would she?"

"I don't know, but I have this feeling…" Naruto said.

"What do you want me to _say_ to her!?"

"I don't really care at this moment… Right now, Hinata's _life_ is on the line."

"But you said it yourself! If Sakura breaks anymore, she'll _kill_ herself!"

"But Hinata's _dieing_ right now!"

"So _what_? You'd be willing to let Sakura _die_, just to save the Hyuga princess? Just to save your _lover_!? I'd never thought I'd see this day! How could you even _think_ that!?"

"There's no other way to save Hinata and, with Sakura, we'll have an easier chance of preventing her death…"

"That's the craziest thing you've said yet," Sasuke mumbled.

"She still _loves_ you, Sasuke."

That made the avenger freeze. "She shouldn't."

"But she _does_, Sasuke. She still loves you. No matter what you put her through, no matter how much she tries not to, she'll still do." Naruto sighed. "At least, _try_."

"Where is this psycho crap coming from? Are you making this up along as you go?" Suigetsu asked.

"I've been thinking of _nothing_ but ways to _save_ Hinata since I've realized what she was planning to do. I wanted to contact you all in _some_ way, but I knew you wouldn't listen. I would have come to find you soon if you hadn't come today. But it's hard to leave her, even for a few minutes." Naruto whispered. "Her condition changes so fast. That _thing_ is . . . it's growing. I can't be away from her _now_."

"What is it?" Juugo asked.

"None of us have any idea—Ero-sennin thinks it might be a demon child—but it's stronger than Hinata is, _already_."

Team Hebi could suddenly see it then, the image of the swelling monster in their heads breaking the Hyuga heir apart from the inside out.

"Help me stop it," Naruto begged. "Help me stop this from happening."

"We can't help you anymore than offering you our support. A woman is thick-headed. She'll _stay_ with her decision till the end. Your Hinata is no different." Karin said.

"Just _try_…"

"_How_!? By hurting Sakura even _more_?" Sasuke asked, his voice a little raised. "You're really sick. She'll _never_ listen to me."

"Just try, please. There's nothing to lose now. How will it hurt?"

"It will hurt _her_." Sasuke said.

"But not as much as it would if she failed at keeping Hinata alive." Naruto said.

"It won't work."

"Maybe not, but I told you before. It will _confuse_ her." Naruto said. "Maybe she'll--"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT TO MY _DAUGHTER_!?"

Shocked and wide-eyed, Team Hebi turned around, only to be met by an angered Hyuga Hanabi; byakugan activated and fists clenched with a dark-haired woman standing behind her, presumably Hibiya Chitose—Sakura's mother.

* * *

**Phew! That was hard! Everything was so _serious_. Well, anyway, thank you for reading. Please review and remember I can't write anything you guys want if you don't tell me what you expect in this story. I'm thinking of having Sakura or her mother slap Naruto in one of the next chapters. What do you think? Good, right?**

**I'll update soon . . . _hopefully_!**


	5. Chapter 5: 0x0

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Okay, I know the last chapter was all too serious, and I apologize for that. For the first few chapters, things will be serious, but it'll start to become less serious after a while or if I start to get off topic in one of the conversations cuz I tend to do that. Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfiction and supporting me so far. Thank you for the reviews and thank you for your suggestions.**

**Sasuke's a little OOC in this, but he's still an ice-cube. This chapter's also kind of rushed, so it might be crappy and short, but hopefully it's not _that_ crappy. The title of this chapter is supposed to be an icon of a surprised/shocked face. I got the idea off of 黑Girl's _OOXX_. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Five

0x0

Hibiya Chitose—if you only _looked_ at her, she didn't resemble Sakura at all. She had long, wavy, black hair and dark chocolate eyes. Her skin hadn't had a single wrinkle in them at all. At first glance, she looked like a very soft-spoken lady—one that would be sweet and gentle—but, after her fierce scream, you could tell that she cared about her daughter more than anything in the world, maybe even more than her own _life_, and that she'd fight for her loved ones.

She walked over to Naruto and _SMACK!_ She slapped the ninja across the face, leaving Team Hebi shocked and thinking, _I shouldn't get _that_ lady mad at me._

"_You_! How _dare_ you! How could you even _think_ about doing that to my daughter!?" she yelled at him. "My daughter! I don't know _how_ in the world I accepted _you_ as her boyfriend! All you've done was hurt her, and now you're even more than _willing_ to hurt her _again_! You horrible boy! She's done _nothing_ but doing her _best_ to keep Hyuga-san alive! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!?!"

"Hey, lady! I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not going to stand around and watch you harass him." Sasuke stood up for his ex-teammate, surprising all the ninja in the room.

Chitose turned to him. "And who are _you_? I didn't see you before. Are you another one of my daughter's _friends_?" The woman sneered at the last word.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the woman, but he retained his manners. "You could say that. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, just came back to the village."

It was Chitose's turn to narrow her eyes. "Oh, so _you're_ the boy who deflected from Konoha and left my daughter on that _bench_."

_Damn! I knew I shouldn't have introduced myself! _Sasuke's eyebrow would've twitched, but he didn't want to look any more horrible in Sakura's mother's eyes. "Y-Yes, I'm afraid I am that boy."

Chitose's eyes widened. She had thought the Uchiha would've been a jerk, but he had manners. Perhaps maybe there was more to his leaving Konoha than she initially thought, but she still had to maintain her motherly attitude. "If you're going to hurt my daughter again, you'd _better_ stay away from her."

"Now, look here, lady! Sasuke-kun doesn--" But before Karin could say anymore, Suigetsu covered her mouth with duct tape (that he found on a nearby table).

"I've never had any intentions of hurting her." Sasuke told Chitose. "I know of the pain I've caused her, and I wish to ask for her forgiveness."

Chitose didn't say anymore to him. She turned her head towards the blond ninja who was still in agony and now thinking about his decision for maybe the thousandth time. "Naruto," her voice was gentler now, "I know you're worried about Hyuga-san, but don't let your worry cloud your judgment. You'll never be a good Hokage if you let such a small thing confuse you. Think about your actions before you actually do them, and don't make the same mistake twice." She began to stroll out of the room. "Because if you wind up hurting my daughter again, I'll _never_ forgive you."

Once she was gone, the group turned their eyes towards Hinata's younger sister. She was glaring at Naruto, her teeth clenched.

"Naruto, if both my sister _and_ her child don't make it through this, _you_ won't make it through either." With that, the little sister followed Chitose out.

"Ooh, tough luck, bro." Suigetsu said once he was _sure_ Hanabi and Chitose were _far_ out of earshot.

Naruto just moaned, and Sasuke threw a glare at the swordsman. One that said, _Smart move, dumbass._ The avenger turned back to his friend-in-pain and sighed. "Come on, we have to get back to the group, don't we?"

"So . . . you're going to _help_?" Naruto asked. For the first time in a long time, his voice had a hint of hope in them.

"I can't promise anything, and I can't speak for my team, but I know for a fact that I'm not betraying you or Sakura again." the Uchiha said.

Naruto managed to smile a bit. "Arigato, Sasuke."

✿.｡.:**.:｡✿

When Team Hebi and Naruto went back to the drawing room in which Sakura and Hinata were waiting for them, they had heard a soft singing voice—a very evened-out soprano/alto tone with a childish demeanor.

君がもうこれ以上/Kimi ga mou koreijou/_I'll be anything_

二度とこわいものを/Nidoto kowai mono wo/_If it can make_

見なくてすむのなら/Minakute sumu no nara/_you never be_

僕は何にでもなろう/Boku wa nanni demo narou/_seized with fear again_

They had walked into the room by the time the song was over. "_Wow_!" Suigetsu let out a whistle. "That was very beautiful! Brava, _brava_!" He clapped.

"Thanks…" Sakura whispered.

Hinata smiled. "Sakura's songs always help my nerves. It's like medicine for the stress."

"Yeah," Naruto said, and Sasuke saw a ghost of a smile on his face. Naruto turned to the ex-missing nin. "Sakura's singing has given us some peace of mind since all of this started. We're all very lucky she's so talented."

Sakura frowned at that. "Don't flatter yourself, Uzumaki." She growled at the used-to-be-hyperactive ninja. "I only sing because Hinata _asks_ me to."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sakura glared at him. "_So_ . . . whose side are you going to be on? Or are you going back to Oto and hiding there?"

Sasuke stared back at the kunoichi. Since when did she get so _un_pleasant? And to _him_!?

"I'm not going back to Oto, Sakura. I'm _staying_ here." he told her. "And I'm not going to be on anyone's side. I'll just be neutral. I'm _not_ betraying anyone again."

A smile tugged against Sakura's lips. "That's great," she had a hard time making herself sound cold. "You'll help Choji and Jiraiya with keeping peace between us, then."

Everyone in the room seemed to have been disappointed. They had hoped for _at least_ a smile on the cherry blossom's face but, so far, they've not seen one since _before_ this whole problem occurred.

Hinata pulled Sakura's arm. "Sakura, how about another song? I'm feeling in the mood for hearing you play on the piano."

Sakura just looked at the pregnant girl. "Hinata, perhaps, that was enough for today. You need to rest."

"_NO_!" the Hyuga heir whined. "I wanna hear you play _NOW_!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh, _okay_. But only because you'll _rest_ after this."

"Hai." Hinata smiled.

"_Piano_?" Karin asked. "But there's no--" She turned to the far corner of the room and quickly said, "Never mind."

Sakura sat down on the piano and, when everyone became quiet, she started playing a soft and calming melody and started singing.

灰色の四角い空の下を今日も/Haiiro no shikakui sora no shita o kyou mo/_Under the grey and square sky_

あらゆる欲望が埋め尽くす/Arayuru yokubou ga umetsukusu/_Is filled with all kinds of desires today_

その中で光を/Sono naka de hikari o/_But the light among them,_

見失わず前を/Miushinawazu mae o/_I don't lose sight of it_

向いて歩けるのはいつも君が/Muiteru arukeru no wa itsu mo kimi ga/_And can walk, looking forward_

この街の片隅にも汚れのない/Kono machi no katasumi ni mo kegare no nai/_Because you always show me_

ものが残っている事/Mono ga nokotteiru koto/_That there remains a purity_

教えてくれるから/Oshietekureru kara/_even in a corner of this city_

疲れ果てた体で/Tsukarehateta karada de/_You, who had fallen asleep,_

眠りについた君を/Nemuri ni tsuita kimi o/_so exhausted_

僕は息をひそめて見ていた/Boku wa iki o hisomete miteita/_Breathing calmly, I looked at you_

世界中でただひとり僕だけが知っている/Sekaijuu de tada hitori boku dake ga shitteiru/_no one in the world but me knows_

無防備で愛しい横顔/Muboubi de itoshii yokogao/_that sweet, unprotected profile_

当たり前のように/Atarimae no you ni/_One day when_

陽射しが降り注ぎ/Hizashi ga furi sosogi/_the sunlight poured_

優しい風揺れたある日の事/Yasashii kaze yureta aru hi no koto/_and the wind blew gently_

僕の中で何かがそっと強く/Boku no naka de nanika ga sotto tsuyoku/_As if it were nothing special_

確かに変わって行くのを/Tashika ni kawatte yuku no wo/_I alone felt that something was changing in me_

ひとり感じていた/Hitori kanjite ita/_Slowly, firmly and surely_

悲しくなんかないのに/Kanashiku nanka nai no ni/_Though I wasn't sad at all,_

涙がこぼれたのは/Namida ga koboreta no wa/_tears fell down_

君の想いが痛いくらいに/Kimi no omoi ga itai kurai ni/_Because your feelings sank painfully into_

僕の胸の奥の/Boku no mune no oku no/_The deep scar_

キズ跡に染み込んで/Kizu ato ni shimikonde/_in the depth of my heart_

優しさに変えてくれたから/Yasashi sa ni kaete kureta kara/_And changed it into tenderness_

もしも君が深い/Moshimo kimi ga fukai/_If you come across_

悲しみに出会ったら/Kanashimi ni deattara/_deep sorrow_

僕にもわけてくれるといいな/Boku ni mo wakete kureru to ii na/_I wish you will share it with me_

その笑顔のためなら/Sono egao no tame nara/_For that smile_

何だって出来るだろう/Nandatte dekiru darou/_I'll be able to do anything_

僕の大切な宝物/Boku no taisetsu na takaramono/_My precious treasure_

僕の大切な宝物.../Boku no taisetsu na takaramono.../_My precious treasure..._

Everyone in the room applauded, but the Hyuga heir—who, by the way, looked a bit better than before—had fallen asleep and so they had to keep the applause to a minimum.

"Beautiful as always, my dear." Everyone turned to the door, and in the doorway stood Sakura's mother.

"_Eomma_!" Sakura jumped off of the piano seat, a slight fear ran through her face.

"I'm so glad to see you happier than you were yesterday." Chitose said.

Sakura relaxed a little, and a tint of red covered her cheeks.

"You're still as skinny, though." Chitose shook her head. "You lost so much weight in these past few days. Your father and I've been _so_ worried."

"Gomennasai, Eomma." Sakura bowed her head slightly.

Chitose grinned a bit and then said, "Hinata's father is doing better. He hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors say he's stable. He should be fine."

Sakura nodded.

"It's late. You should _all_ get some sleep."

"_Ye_, Eomma." Sakura watched her mother with wary eyes as Chitose turned her back.

"Oh, and don't pick up the phone. I'm expecting a conference call." she said before leaving the room.

Sakura relaxed a bit, but this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke's sharp eyes. He had seen the friction in the air between Sakura and her mother, he had seen the fear that had ran through Sakura's face when she saw Chitose standing in the doorway, and now he's seen Sakura relax at the sight of her mother's back. Just what was the relationship between Sakura and Hibiya Chitose? Was it the same kind of relationship that he had with his father? And if it wasn't then what was the problem between those two? Or was it just because of the extra people in the room?

"_Anoo_ . . . Sakura…" It was Ino who had broken the silence in the air. "Where is Sasuke and his team going to sleep?"

Everyone was frozen after they heard Ino's question, even Sasuke froze. He had planned on living back at the Uchiha compound but now, with everything going on, he couldn't afford to stay so far from the group. So what was he supposed to do? Where was he and his team supposed to stay?

Everyone unfroze when they heard Sakura's whispered answer. "They'll stay in my house, of course, just like the rest of you."

"But the guys' guestroom is already packed." Sai said, "You don't expect us to cram together, do you?"

"No," Sakura's voice was stern. "Team Hebi can stay in the girls' guestroom, _this_ room, since there are far less girls than guys."

"_Hell_ no." _Poof!_ came in Kakashi. "Sakura, you _can't_ expect Team Hebi to sleep in the same room as your girl friends—well, the red-haired one can."

"The name's _Karin_!" the said red-haired fumed.

"Right, well, anyway, you can't just allow _boys_ to stay with _girls_ especially to _sleep_ in the _same_ room. It's just not right." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure we can make room for three extra." said Neji who obviously didn't want his two cousins and Tenten sleeping in the same room with two guys who he really didn't know.

"Well, actually, according to my calculations," yawned Shikamaru who also didn't want his teammate or Temari sleeping in the same room with two guys who he really didn't know. "We can only accommodate Juugo and either Suigetsu or Sasuke but not all three."

"Hm . . . now that _is_ a problem." Kakashi said, thinking of another way to accommodate all of Team Hebi.

"Well, we _know_ Karin can stay with the girls. That's alright." Kiba stated the fact that almost everyone knew already (unless they thought Karin was a _boy_, then that's different).

"Well, maybe we can stick Sasuke with Naruto." Sai said, trying to be of help. "After all, they did ki--"

"_Don't_ even go there." The Uchiha and Uzumaki glared at the ANBU Root member.

"Okay, okay, I won't. Just c-calm down." Sai slowly backed away from them, his hands up.

"Was he about to say _kiss_?" Temari asked Tenten who just shrugged.

"Anoo . . . I'd rather you two not ask." Iruka said, shaking his head. That image was too _funny_ and too _gross_ to forget, and it was _burned_ into the minds of everyone who saw that scene.

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "Well, Juugo should stay with the guys since he has those sudden killing sprees. With so many people around, there won't really be a problem. And because we really don't know him, Suigetsu should just stay with Juugo."

"Then . . . where does that leave Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Why, in _Sakura's_ room, of course."

The room was silent for a while until . . .

"_WHAT_!?!" "Kakashi-sensei!!!"

* * *

**Anoo** **= uh…**

**Eomma = Mommy (in Korean)**

**Gomennasai = I'm sorry (formal)**

**Hai = yes**

**Ye = Yes (Korean)**

**Okay, I know this chapter was crappy, and I apologize again, but I promise I'm going to make the next one a little more funnier—keep in mind, I said a bit. And about the Korean language in this story, you have to remember that Sakura is multilingual, so she'll know a few different languages. Plus, I thought Eomma sounded better than Okaasan (mother in Japanese), and Korean dramas usually involve families so . . . hence the Korean.**

**Also, remember when it said that "_Hibiya Chitose—if you only _looked_ at her, she didn't resemble Sakura at all_"? Well, yeah, the next chapter is going to foreshadow that a little bit. And guess what's going to happen in the Haruno family. There's going to be a little twist in the story. Also, the songs that are in this chapter are both by Ayumi Hamasaki. The songs are (in order) _Moments_ and _Jewel_.**

**Oh, and I've already made the list of a few of Sakura's sisters. Check it out! C.C from _Code Geass_, Kagome from _Inuyasha_, Hotaru from _Sailor Moon_, Chii from _Chobits_, and Himeka from _Kamichama Karin_. Tell me if there's anyone else you want to see in this story, and I'll try to incorporate them into the story. Thanks and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: missunderstood

-Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? -Based off of Breaking Dawn-

* * *

**Okay, as I said in the last chapter in my little foot note, I'm was going to try to make this chapter a bit funnier than the last but it's not (the next chapter will be though), and this chapter is going to explain a little bit more about Sakura's parents, but it's going to make you wonder about them. If it's crappy, I'm sorry. The chapter's named after Ayumi Hamasaki's _(miss)understood_! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

(miss)understood

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried. "You just _said_ that we_ 'can't just allow _boys_ to stay with _girls_ especially to _sleep_ in the _same_ room_'. You even said it wasn't _right_! And so with that said, how could you place _him_"—she pointed at the Uchiha and stressed that word as if she were talking about a demon—"in _my_ room where _I_ sleep after saying _that_?"

"Well," Kakashi chuckled a bit, "He hasn't shown any preference in girls . . . _yet_, so you're safe, Sakura. Plus, I _doubt_ that he would violate you in your own house. Same with the other girls. However, I can't say the same if I placed him in the girls' guestroom. It's not _Sasuke_ I don't trust, it's the _girls_ in that room (mainly the red-haired one)-"

"_HEY_!" Karin yelled, but Suigetsu shut her up again with the duct tape he found in the upstairs den.

"_They'll_ most likely rape _him_, instead of the other way around. And you don't really seem to . . . warm up to him as you used to do. And even if you did, I trust that you won't disrespect your parents' house even though this one's registered in your name." Kakashi explained.

"But…" Sakura wanted to protest but wasn't given the chance.

"_NOOO_!" yelled the youthful Rock Lee as he dynamic entry-ed into the drawing room. "SAKURA, YOU CAN_NOT_ STAY IN THE SAME ROOM AS UCHIHA-SAN! IT IS NOT _YOUTHFUL_!" He was about to bear-hug Sakura (who was thinking,_ I hope Eomma didn't hear that!_), but she stepped out of the way, and he bumped into the wall, waking up the pregnant Hyuga.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice much more better sounding.

"We were trying to accommodate Team Hebi in Sakura's house, and it ended up with Lee dynamically entering the room, yelling for Sakura not to stay in the same room as Sasuke, and Lee bumped into the wall." Naruto explained the whole story short to her.

"Oh," Hinata turned to her pink-haired friend and the Uchiha. "So what _are_ you going to do?"

"Well, I'm up for _anything_ that'll _annoy_ the spandex-wearing, bushy-eyebrow weirdo." Sasuke said. (In the background, Karin was screaming, "_NOOO_!" and Suigetsu re-taped her mouth shut.)

"Good then, Sakura, the decision's _all_ up to you." Kakashi said.

"Hm…" Sakura thought about it. "Well, if it won't make me Mrs. Green-Spandex-Wearing-Youthful-Weirdo then I _guess_ I'm fine with it, but-"

"GOOD! Then it's _settled_!" Kakashi quickly cut in before Sakura could change her mind. "Sasuke, you're staying in _Sakura's_ room!"

"But-" Sakura tried to protest again. However, like last time, she was cut off.

"Sakura, honey! Your father's home! Come down and greet him!" Her mother called her.

Sakura mentally groaned and looked at her friends.

"Just go." Ino said. "We all understand. Parents can be a real headache sometimes. Just go, it's fine."

"Thanks." With that, Sakura left the room and ran downstairs. She ran into the living room and saw her father, already talking with her mother. "_Appa_!" She ran almost as if she were a five-year-old again to hug her father whom she had not seen in almost a month.

Mihara Ichiro chuckled. "Ah, it's good to see you again, Sakura."

"Appa, I missed you a lot." Sakura said, smiling.

"I missed you, too." Ichiro took a good look at his daughter. His eyes widened. "Why, Sakura! You've gotten thinner! Is your mother _feeding_ you at all?"

Sakura giggled. "I've just been under a lot of stress, Appa. I'll eat better from now on."

"That's good to hear except for the stress thing… Were you on a mission or something?"

"Lao-bo," Chitose said to Ichiro. "Our daughter has been leading her friends in a rebellion to help Hyuga Hinata with her pregnancy."

"_Really_?" Ichiro raised an eyebrow. "That's very surprising, Sakura. What _have_ you been doing while I was gone?"

The cherry blossom giggled. "Nothing much… Just stuff."

"Oh, well, as long as it's nothing _dangerous_…" Ichiro replied, knowing that his daughter wouldn't do anything to disrespect him. "Just do what you think is right."

"Okay, Appa. I will."

"Oh, Lao-bo, we have to pick up Chii and Himeka after our meeting. They don't have a ride here." Chitose said.

"_Meeting_?" Sakura asked. She looked at her father, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, apparently, one of the Fire Lord's concubines wants to speak to us. It'll take us a week to get there, and we don't know how long it'll take for us to come back." Ichiro explained to his daughter. "At the most, the meeting will take almost three weeks."

Sakura stared at her father, unable to say a word. How could they just _leave_ after they've _just_ come back?

✿.｡.:**.:｡✿

"Hey, I've got a question." Karin said as she and the rest were cleaning up in the drawing room.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"If it's about the rooms, don't bother." Suigetsu said. "We're _not_ changing the arrangements."

"No, it's not about that." Karin barked (like the bitch she is). "I was just wondering if Sakura's sisters even _look_ like her."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at Karin with widened eyes. Ino, who was angered by that statement, almost dropped the glass cup in her hand.

"_What_?" she asked Karin, the anger evident in her voice. "_What_ did you just say?"

"I'm just saying… Sakura doesn't _look_ like her mother," Karin said absent-mindedly. "Maybe she's _not_ Hibiya-san's daughter, after all."

"_WHAT_?" The glass in Ino's hand dropped and shattered. "Did you just _doubt_ the fact that my friend is her mother's _child_?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, they don't look alike _at all_—not even _a bit_."

"Hey, the cherry blossom probably just got her looks from her dad or her grandmothers." Suigetsu said. "And besides, how could you just say that _out loud_?"

"Hey, I'm just stating my opinions." Karin merely shrugged as if she didn't care whose feelings she'd hurt when she spoke her mind. "I mean, you'd have to agree with me. The tension between them, the difference in how they look, and the respect she treats her mother with… It's got to mean _something_."

"If you don't shut up this minute, I'll show you _something_ I could do to your _face_!" Ino screamed as Tenten and Temari held her back. "How _dare_ you say that about Sakura! You don't even know what she's been through! She's been through it all her _life_, and I'm _not_ going to let you say that about her!"

"Ino, calm down…" Tenten pleaded.

"_CALM DOWN_?" Ino shrieked. "Tenten, she just-"

"Karin, was it?" Hinata spoke, her voice unwavering. "If you say that again, I can't promise that the girls and I will allow you to live."

Everyone just stared at the Hyuga heir. Did _Hinata_—sweet, gentle, and kind Hinata—just _threaten_ somebody?

"Sakura is our friend, and we know her better than anyone else. If you continue to say those things about her then we won't hesitate to put you in the hospital or _worse_. We'll protect her until the end even if _she's_ the one who's wrong."

✿.｡.:**.:｡✿

"Appa! Why do you have to go _now_? I _need_ you _here_, at home _with_ me." Sakura cried.

"Gomennasai, Sakura." Ichiro apologized. "But we've put off this meeting long enough. We _need_ to go or the Fire Lord will do something terrible to Konoha. I'm sure you don't want _that_ to happen."

"But _Appa_!"

"Sakura, that's enough." Chitose snapped. "You're our daughter, don't forget that. You're not just some girl, but you're also the heir to everything we've accomplished. You can't just get something because you _want_ it, and you can't act like a spoiled brat every time you want your father and me to stay at home."

"Lao-bo!" Ichiro exclaimed. "She just wants to spend more time with us! How could you say something like that to her?"

Chitose ignored him. "And don't forget the promise you've made to me in order to protect Hinata."

Sakura bowed her head slightly. "I won't, Eomma." she said sadly.

"Good, that's my daughter." Chitose kissed Sakura on the cheek and bid farewell. Ichiro hugged Sakura once more and followed his wife out the door.

Once they got into the carriage, shutting the door behind them, Ichiro lectured his wife. "Don't you think that was a bit too much?" he asked. "I know you expect a lot out of Sakura, but you can't expect her _not_ to act like that every once in a while. Plus, we're never really there for her as much as we have been in the past."

"I know that," Chitose said, keeping her head straight. "That's why she's going to quit being a ninja after this whole ordeal is over."

Ichiro stared at his wife in shock. "Lao-bo! You can't do that to her! You've already made her quit being a singer, and now you're trying to take away _another_ thing she loves to do! You can't do that to her!

Chitose turned to her husband. "You're only saying that because you don't think of Sakura as your own daughter."

"_What_? You know that I love her as my own! You know that I care for her as much as I care about the rest of our daughters! You know that better than anyone!"

"Then don't say that _ever_ again. It's my decision whether or not I think Sakura should do something." Chitose said, looking forward again. "And being a ninja is just too dangerous for her. She could get hurt, and I don't want _any_ of my daughters getting hurt _especially_ Sakura. I've made myself clear. After this mission of hers, she is not _ever_ to be a ninja again."

"Lao-bo! I know Nadeshiko entrusted you with her but-"

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAYING _THAT WOMAN'S_ NAME EVER AGAIN! If Sakura ever finds out, she'll never trust us again! She'll be hurt. You saw how hurt she was when she found out you weren't her birth father. I don't want her going through that ever again." Chitose said. "We were only _lucky_ that she believed my late husband was her father. We won't be the second time, though, and I plan on bringing that secret with me to the grave."

"Lao-bo! We have to tell her sometime!" Ichiro pleaded with his wife. "Sooner or later, one of her friends is going to have suspicions and then _what_? She'll find out from someone _other_ than us! She'll be hurt even more!"

"I know. That's why I'm making sure she'll see less and less of her friends after she quits being a ninja." Chitose explained.

"Lao-bo!"

✿.｡.:**.:｡✿

Sakura just stood in the living room, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, what am I going to _do_?" she asked herself.

She glanced at her reflection in one of the reflective glass vases around the house and clenched her fists. She stared at her reflection for a long time.

"Why does it seem like she cares too much? Like it's all just an act…"

She left the room.

✿.｡.:**.:｡✿

"What? It's just a common _fact_." Karin said, crossing her arms. "Mihara Ichiro and Hibiya Chitose have adopted _many_ children over the years. They have over twenty children in total, all ranging in age and race. Your friend could just be another _adoptee_."

"_WHAT_?" This time all the girls and Naruto screamed. They screamed so loudly that nobody noticed that the door had opened slightly.

"THAT'S _IT_! LET ME AT HER!" Ino screamed as she lunged for Karin's neck with Tenten in tow. Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari (just _barely_) held them back.

"Karin, just shut up." Sasuke said. He had heard _enough_. Both he and Naruto were orphans, family killed in ways almost unexplainable. It's only fair that the last member of Team 7 have a normal family, right? It wouldn't matter if she's rich, just as long as she _had_ a family. That was enough for Sasuke to sleep soundly at night.

"But, Sasuke-kun! You have to look at the facts!" Karin protested. "The tension between her and her mother is almost _unbearable_ and too strange! Almost all of her siblings have been adopted, and who's to say she's _not_? Plus, she doesn't even _look_ like her mother! How could she be her own mother's child?"

Hinata was about to say something when they heard footsteps running away from the drawing room.

"She . . . she heard…" Iruka said, he and Konohamaru looking out the door.

"_What_?" Hinata gasped. "But she's already upset enough as it is! Someone has to go after her! She might do something to herself!"

"Tenten, Temari, you and the rest stay here and watch Hinata." Ino then ran out of the room, calling out Sakura's name.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I think you two should go, too." Kakashi said.

The two boys didn't question their mentor. They just left the room, following Ino to their teammate who was in too much depression and too much stress, who needed saving from the darkness of it all.

* * *

**Appa** **= daddy (Korean)**

**Lao-bo (not sure if correct spelling) = darling (used for your wife or husband) (Korean)**

**Phew! That was a little dramatic! If you all have questions, ask them and I promise they'll be answered in time! But I will tell you this: the girls of Konoha (Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Hinabi, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai) and Temari all know something the guys don't know, but Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari know more about that little something. What _is_ that something! Keep reading to find out what that something is!**

**And I know it's getting off topic and away from the plot of _Breaking Dawn_, but it will go back . . . maybe after the next chapter.**

**Please review and comment! I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Only Time

-Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? -Based off of Breaking Dawn-

* * *

**Okay, as I said in the last chapter in my little foot note, the girls of Konoha (Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Hinabi, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai) and Temari all know something the guys don't know, but Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari know more about that little something. Yeah, so in this chapter, there will be more foreshadowing about that. Also, thank you for the reviews and comments! If you have anything you want to see in this story, please write it in your comment. I will gladly consider it. Also, the chapter's named after Enya's _Only Time_. Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Only Time

Sakura felt the smooth, cold wooden floor beneath her knees and then it was pressed against the skin of her arms and the skin of her cheek. But it didn't matter to her because she was finally able to cry her whole heart out. She was finally able to relieve herself of the heavy weight on her heart. She was finally able to cry once more, safe in her own room. Her parents were gone, so she didn't need to worry about worrying them with her loud endless cries. Nope, she was able to cry . . . until she couldn't cry anymore.

_How in the world did I let this happen?_ she thought. _How in the world could I have let it go this far? Why did I decide to act noble? Just to hurt myself again? Just to have my heart gouged out of my body?_ She cried louder. _Why did I let this happen? Why was I so stupid? _She cried and cried into the darkness of her own room. The surrounding silence made it easier for her to weep.

It was that moment when she felt a gentle hand on her back. "Shh, it's okay," came Ino's soft voice. "Nobody will blame you… You've let all of your sorrow gather in your heart for such a long time… It's okay to cry… You don't have to be strong, and you don't have to act like you are…"

Sakura lifted her face from the ground and hugged her friend, crying still as loudly.

Ino stroked her friend's hair. "Shh, it's okay… I'm here for you… I'm here… You don't have to go through this alone…" Seeing Sakura like this made tears flow down her face as well. "We'll get through this together… You're not alone…"

"I don't why I have to go through all of this! I don't know why this has to happen to _me_!" Sakura cried into her friend's shoulder. "I've tried to be understanding! And I've tried to be nice! But it all comes back and bites me! I don't know why it has to turn out this way! I'm so upset, Ino! I really don't know what I'll do! Even when this is all over, I don't know how life will return to the way it was!"

"It's okay…" Ino cooed. "We'll find a way… We _always_ do…"

"I don't know if I can believe that…" Sakura said once her cries subsided. She tried to smile. "Hinata's like a sister to me, and Naruto . . . he's more like a brother . . . who I dated… I don't know if I can stand it seeing them together all the time… It hurts my pride… Or all that's left of it, actually… I don't know if I can come out of this in one piece… Everything's just too much… It all hurts so much, Ino… I really don't know what to do anymore… I really don't…"

"Daijōbu… Love is something that returns[1]…" Ino reassured. "Hinata and Naruto won't forget what you're doing and what you've done for them. They won't forget your sacrifices…"

"I'm so upset, Ino… I feel like my heart's been stepped on and ripped to pieces… I regret giving them my love… I regret getting so attached… It feels like I'm suffocating, Ino…"

"It'll get better. You'll see…"

Sakura didn't say anything, just nodded her head.

"You can cry if you want . . . until you feel better…"

"I don't think crying is going to solve anything…"

"But it'll make you feel better…"

"How long do I stay as a child, Ino? I feel as though you're all leaving me behind…"

"We'll wait for you… And besides, you won't be a child for long… It's best to make the most out of it…"

"I really don't know if I can trust that, Ino. Trusting someone has only let me down… I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore…" Sakura's tears poured from her eyes again. "I don't know… I just _don't_… When I found out my father wasn't my real father, I was hurt… I was so upset… I see the signs, and I know that . . . for a fact, my mom might not be my real mother either, but I . . . I just don't want to believe that… I just _don't_, Ino. I don't want to be hurt like that ever again… Is it too much to ask for? Should I just give into the sadness? Should I?" she wailed.

Outside in the hall, Sasuke and Naruto had heard more than enough. Even though it was less pain than they've experienced, they still didn't like the fact that their teammate had to go through it. What had she done to deserve it anyway? All she's done was forgive and forget, that's all. Was it a crime to forgive your friends?

"It's my fault, all my fault…" Naruto said, shaking his head, as he slid to the floor. "If I had been more careful, none of this would've happened."

Sasuke just stared at the demon-container. What had he meant when he said that? But then he realized something.

"Her mom said that she had . . . accepted you as Sakura's . . . _boyfriend_…" he stated out loud.

Naruto just nodded his head, his eyes glassy. "It was probably when I had asked her out for the _millionth_ time…"—he let out a chuckle, remembering that day—"She _finally_ accepted… It was probably a month after that when I had to go on a mission with Hinata, just three weeks ago… The one you saw us on… That was when it happened…"

Sasuke just listened closely. He knew that this story would probably explain Sakura's horrible attitude towards both of them, so he decided not to interrupt. He also wanted someone else besides himself to blame. He wouldn't admit it out loud nor would he admit it to himself but, in reality, he really didn't like it when Sakura cried. He just didn't.

"Hinata and I had to investigate something about an Akatsuki member causing trouble or something…" Naruto continued. "It was the one in the orange mask, Tobi. We finally cornered him when he threw something kind of bomb at us. It exploded, but we only thought it was a smokescreen. The effects, though, took place a few hours after that. We were drugged, and it . . . sort of happened…"

"Oh dear Kami-sama…" Sasuke muttered. "So you two-timed on Sakura without actually meaning to… That's really quite some story… Remember to tell it to your child: _'Oh, and sweetie, you were born, not cuz Mommy and I meant it but only because Mommy and I were drugged.'_ Yeah, I'm sure your child will get a kick out of that."

Naruto ignored Sasuke's side-comment and continued. "I know I hurt Sakura, and I feel guilty about it, but . . . I have to take responsibility for the child, demon or not… The baby's _mine_, and it's because of it that Hinata's dieing… I don't know what to do about Sakura, but all I know is . . . it's that I'll _never_ be able to pay off my debt to her for all that she's done for Hinata…"

Sasuke nodded. "Well, _at least_ you're noble. Hinata's father won't completely look down on you…"

"Thanks . . . I _think_…" Naruto smiled a bit.

"And besides, I don't think Sakura holds it against you." Sasuke went on. "If you had left Hinata after knocking her up, Sakura would've killed you right on the spot. And if you _did_ manage to survive, you'd have the whole Hyuga clan, Tenten, Ino, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune, _and_ Temari after you… The main thing is that you took responsibility for your actions. Any good Hokage would've done what you did."

Naruto just stared at the Uchiha. "Hey… Are you _sure_ you're alright, Teme? Why are you talking so much?" The next minute, Naruto had a huge bump on his head and a black eye. "I was only kidding…"

"Think before you speak…" Sasuke told him while cracking his knuckles.

✿.｡.:*An hour later*.:｡✿

_Ding-Dong!_

"Oh, it's Shizune…" Ino said as she unlocked the door.

"Where's . . . Sakura?" Shizune said as she huffed and puffed from running so long.

Naruto and Sasuke were about to speak up, but Sakura appeared at the staircase. All hints of her tears were gone.

"Oh, Shizune-san… Do you have the remedy?" she asked.

"Yes," Shizune threw a large glass float[2] towards the pink-haired kunoichi who caught it gracefully.

"Arigato… This should make Hinata feel better." Sakura sprinted up the stairs and into the drawing room with Shizune, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto following. She took out a plastic cup and a small diamond. Using the diamond, she started tracing a circle on the glass float.

"Anoo . . . what _is_ that?" Karin asked.

"An ancient remedy for demon pregnancies," Shikamaru answered as Sakura took out a suction cup and stuck it to the newly-made glass lid. "We found it in an ancient scroll. Apparently, it's supposed to strengthen the mother of the child during pregnancy. From what we read, the potion does help _a lot_. Hinata will have at least a 25% more of a chance at surviving."

"Which _means_…?" Naruto asked.

"That Hinata will have a 30% chance of surviving." Shizune answered. "It might not be much, but it'll increase her survival chances. That alone should be able to lift up our hopes."

Sakura took of the glass lid and began to pour the gray, thick, oozy liquid into the plastic cup.

"_Ew_!" Suigetsu exclaimed while Neji and Hanabi just made a face at it. "What's _in_ that?"

"The yolk of a phoenix egg, willingly donated unicorn blood, grounded herbs from a forest filled with Kodama[3], and a bit of ningyo[4] skin—cooked together by a dragon's flame and left to cool in holy water." Sakura explained as she stuck a plastic lid and a straw in the cup.

"Hinata has to drink _that_?" Kiba asked. "That sounds _worse_ than the vegetable juices Shino makes[5]!"

"Yes. Hinata has to drink this for a whole _week_ for it to take full effect. If not, I don't think it'll do any good for her. We have more in the making." Sakura explained as she handed Hinata the cup.

Hinata eyed it, looking scared again.

"We can try a different method," Sakura said quietly.

"No," the pregnant woman whispered. "No, I'll try this first. We don't have time…" She reached out and took the cup. Her hand shook a little, and almost everyone in the room could hear the sloshing from inside. She tried to prop herself up on one elbow, but she could barely lift her head.

Sakura and Ino put their arms under Hinata's shoulders, supporting her head, too.

"Arigato," Hinata whispered. Her eyes flickered around at the people in the room, still aware enough to feel self-conscious. If she wasn't so drained, she'd have blushed.

"Don't mind us," Juugo murmured.

Hinata lifted the cup to her face and sniffed at the end of the straw. She flinched and made a face.

"Hinata, we can find an easier way," Naruto said, holding his hand out for the cup.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "The potion doesn't taste that good. It's supposed to be very bitter, so-"

"No, that's not it. It's just that it…" Hinata sucked in a deep breath. "It smells good," she admitted in a tiny voice.

Sakura shocked eyes met Ino's, and Tenten joined in on the conversation.

"That's . . . _good_?" the weapons mistress seemed unsure. "Maybe it means we're on the right track."

Sakura bit her lip. Ino nodded, and the cherry blossom told Hinata, "Give it a try."

Hinata shoved the straw between her lips, squeezed her eyes shut, and wrinkled her nose. Everyone could hear the liquid slopping around in the cup again as her hand shook. She sipped at it for a second and then moaned quietly with her eyes still closed.

Naruto stepped forward. He touched her face. "Hinata-"

"I'm okay," she whispered. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. Her expression was apologetic, pleading, and scared. "It _tastes_ good, too."

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten exchanged another shocked glance.

"Anoo . . . that's good…" Sakura said, a little jazzed and confused at the same time. "A good sign . . . _probably_…"

Hinata sighed and put her lips to the straw again. The action wasn't as weak as everything else about her, like some instinct was taking over.

"How's your stomach?" Temari asked. "Do you feel nauseated?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I don't feel sick," she whispered. "That's first, eh?"

Almost everyone in the room smiled. "Excellent," Lee said.

"I think it's a bit early for that," Iruka murmured.

Hinata gulped another mouthful of the potion. Then she flashed a look at Naruto and then to Sakura. "I did it," she said, sounding pleased. Her voice was clearer—still rough but not a whisper for the first time in a while. "If I keep this down, Saki, will I be allowed to walk around?"

"Probably," Sakura promised, "But not too much." She patted Hinata's forehead, and they exchanged a hopeful glance.

And anyone could see it—the cup of yolk from a phoenix egg, willingly donated unicorn blood, grounded herbs from a forest filled with Kodama, and ningyo skin made an immediate difference. Her color was returning—there was a tiny hint of pink in her waxy cheeks. _Already_ she didn't seem to need Sakura's support so much anymore. Her breathing was easier, and her heartbeat was stronger.

The ghost of hope in Naruto's eyes had turned into the real thing.

"Would you like some more?" Sai pressed.

Hinata's shoulders slumped. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Juugo, and Hanabi flashed a glare at the anti-social ninja.

"You don't have to drink more right away." Sakura told the Hyuga heir.

"Yeah, I know. But . . . I _want_ to," she admitted glumly.

Kurenai pulled her thin, sharp fingers through Hinata's hair. "You don't need to be embarrassed about that, Hinata. Your body has cravings. We all understand that." Her tone was soothing at first, but then she added harshly, "Anyone who doesn't understand shouldn't be here." (The threat was made to Karin who was making faces and mentally saying, "Ew.")

Sakura took the cup from Hinata's hand, and Shikamaru poured some more liquid into it. Sakura handed the cup to Hinata, and the Hyuga heir reached out for the cup, absentmindedly, like she was thinking of something else. With the same distracted expression, she started sucking it down.

She really was looking better. She pulled herself forward, being careful of her bloated stomach and scooted into a sitting position. The girls hovered, their hands ready to catch Hinata if she sagged. But Hinata didn't need it. Taking deep breaths in between swallows, she finished the second cup quickly.

"How do you feel now?" Iruka asked.

"Not sick, sort of hungry…"

"Sakura-san, just look at her," Hanabi murmured, glad that her elder sister was well again. "This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more."

"We don't know the full effects of the potion yet, Hanabi." Sakura explained. "We don't want to give your sister too much of something we aren't sure of."

"_Oh_!" Shizune suddenly exclaimed as she remembered something. She searched through her pocket and took out an envelope. "Here, Sakura. This came in for you."

Sakura took the red envelope and turned it over. There was a golden seal on it. "It's the imperial sign of the Fire Lord… It _can't_ be for _me_; it's probably for my parents."

"No, it's not." Shizune said. "It was specifically addressed to _you_."

Sakura blinked her eyes. "But . . ."

"Pinkie, it's probably something about wanting you to work as the medic in the palace or something." Suigetsu said. "Just open it or it might come back and haunt you."

Sakura looked at him then back at the envelope. She opened it and took out a letter. She unfolded the letter and read it, her eyes widened.

"Well, what does it say?" Karin asked impatiently.

"Yeah, read it out loud." Ino encouraged.

"_The girl reading this is beautiful, classy, and strong. And I love her. Help her live her life to the fullest. Please promote her and give her the power to excel above her expectations. Help her shine in the darkest places where it's impossible to love. Protect her at all times, lift her up when she needs you the most and let her know she is loved. She will always be safe._"

The kunoichi in the room (except Karin) exchanged frightened glances. This didn't go unnotice by the Uchiha whose eyes just narrowed. Just exactly what were the girls hiding?

Sakura seemed a little confused when she read the poem. "I feel like I've heard it somewhere before . . . just . . . a long time ago…" She looked into the envelope again and took out something that was wrapped in silk.

"Well, open it." Tenten said, her voice contained a hint of worry.

Sakura seemed unsure but did as she was told and unwrapped the silk. Inside, she found a golden Gwansik[6]. She turned it over and read the engraved words, "It's in Korean. '_From the one who has always loved you since birth, no matter what you do. Just always remember: I'll always love you, no matter what has happened_.'"

"Now _that's_ weird," Naruto said. "Do you have any idea who it's from?"

"No, not at all," Sakura said. "I don't even know why someone would give this to me. I'll ask my parents when they come back. Maybe they'll know something since they're going to the Fire Lord's palace. They'll have a better idea of what this thing means."

"Sakura, maybe that's . . . not the _best_ idea," Temari said, the worry from Tenten's voice echoed in hers.

"Yeah, if it turns out that your parents _don't_ know who sent it, you'll worry them." Ino explained. "It's best if you don't show it to them."

"I guess you're right." Sakura said, taking another look at the Gwansik. '_I'll always love you, no matter what has happened…'_ she repeated the words in her head. _That sounds like something a mother would say…_

* * *

**[1] = a line from the Korean drama _Stairway to Heaven_/천국의 계단/天國的階梯**

**[2] = go to Wikipedia and type in glass floats. It'll tell you about them and show you pictures**

**[3] = A kodama is a spirit from Japanese folklore, which is believed to live in certain trees. These little guys appear in _Princess Mononoke_.**

**[4] = often translated as "mermaid," a ningyo is a fish-like creature from Japanese folklore. Its flesh is pleasant-tasting, and anyone who eats it will attain remarkable longevity. However, catching a ningyo was believed to bring storms and misfortune, so fishermen who caught these creatures were said to throw them back into the sea. A ningyo washed onto the beach was an omen of war or calamity.**

**[5] = if anyone of you watch _Prince of Tennis_, you'd know that there's this guy Sadaharu Inui (who kind of looks like Shino) who makes this series of disgusting juices. That line is kind of a reference to it.**

**[6] = a Korean ornament attached to crowns or hats (go to Wikipedia and type in List of Korean Clothing then go to Accessories and go down you'll find a picture of it)**

**Phew! This one's long, the longest chapter yet! I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and diamonds _can_ cut glass, just for everyone's information if you're asking why Sakura used the diamond. Also, Ino and Sakura are _NOT_ lesbian! They're just very good friends! As I said before, in this story, Sakura is Sasuke's and Ino is Sai's! Oops, I just gave out a big plot twist in the story... Stupid me!**

**Thank you for reading, please review, and I know it's not romantic yet, but it will be soon! Stay tuned to find out what happens and who sent Sakura the Gwansik!**


	8. Chapter 8: Look Who's Talking Now

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**For everyone under the age of thirteen, do _NOT_read this chapter unless you are _very_ mature. It contains _a whole lot_ of bad language. I apologize to the parents of those who read it, but I needed to use _some_ kind of theme in this chapter. I'm sorry if the chapter is short, but I need some time to think about what'll happen in the story and get my thoughts straightened out. So the next chapter might come out late. Sorry!**

**This chapter is named after BoA's _Look Who's Talking_. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Look Who's Talking

"Okay, here are the rules." Sakura said as she took out a futon from her walk-in closet. "One: you stay in the far corner _away_ from my bed. Two: You _stay_ there unless you need to go to the bathroom. Three: Don't wake me up until it's 6 o'clock unless it's a _complete_ emergency. Four: Stay _away_ from my closet. Five: Don't _touch_ my vanity. Six: Don't _break_ anything. Seven--"

"Is this list going to end anytime _soon_?" Sasuke asked as Sakura dropped the futon in the far corner away from her huge canopy bed.

"Oh, not in your lifetime, Uchiha." Sakura smirked. You could say that _this_ was her "revenge" against the Uchiha for leaving her on a _freakin'_ bench in the middle of the _freakin'_ night.

"Are you doing this because I left you on that bench?"

"Nope." _Yes!_ "Now, if you want to go to the bathroom, you could just use the one right over there." The pink-haired kunoichi pointed at the door next to her walk-in closet. "But if you want to take a shower or a bath, you gotta use the one in the hall like everyone else."

"Hn."

"Oh, and rule eight: if you stay in my room, you gotta use _real_ words." Sakura snapped.

"Fine."

"Rule nine: if my parents find out about this, it's all _Kakashi's_ fault."

"Okay."

"And rule ten: if you get kicked out of my house, it ain't _my_ fault." Sakura jumped onto her bed and sighed. "That's all. Oh, wait. Rule eleven: if I gotta change, you're out in the hallway."

"No."

"_What_?"

"Can't you just change in that huge closet of yours?"

"Well . . ." Sakura was at a lost for words. "Goddamn it, Uchiha! It's _my_ room!! I can do whatever I want in here!!"

"Oh, you mean like putting up _huge_ portraits of yourself?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the huge picture frames in the room with Sakura posing in each one. "And having a enormous collection of stuffed animals?" He pointed at the cabinet completely filled with dolls.

The kunoichi almost blushed. "Those were all gifts, and the pictures were my _mom's_ ideas! If they bother you so much, don't look at them! And truth be told, I don't like them either! But my mom won't let me take them down! Nor will she let me get rid of all the dolls! And if _I'm_ dealing with them, so—are—_you_!"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, but I never said the pictures bothered me. You look pretty good in them."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Did _Sasuke_ just say she was _pretty_? Wait, no, actually, did he just _compliment_ her? Sakura walked over to her balcony and looked up at the starry sky. It was still there. _Good,_ she thought. _At least, the sky isn't falling._

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure the sky isn't falling."

"Why?"

"Because, if I remember correctly, Uchiha, you don't _compliment_ people." Sakura said coldly. "Who are you, and what have you done with the _real_ remaining Uchiha?"

"Sakura, it's me."

"I don't trust you!"

"Fine, be that way."

"Fine."

"Good."

Sakura almost growled. "Hate you."

"Same to you."

Sakura stuck out her tongue.

Sasuke smirked. "Since _when_ have you become so annoying?"

"Since I was born, asshole."

"Watch your language, _princess_."

"Watch your _manners_, avenger, unless . . . you don't _have_ any."

"Oh, I have them, but I don't feel like being polite . . . _especially_ not to _you_."

"Same here, _bastard_."

"Whatever, and . . . Frankly, my dear, I don't _give_ a damn[1]."

Sakura glared at the spiky-haired ninja. "Look here, _Cockatoo_ (reference to Sasuke's hairdo)! I really don't like the fact that _you're_ sharing a room with me, so don't make it any worse than it already is! Because I swear, I will _punch_ the living daylights out of you if you irritate me."

"Bring it on, _pinkie_."

"THAT'S _IT_!!" Sakura screamed as she tried to punch her chakra-infused fist at the Uchiha's face. He caught it and pinned Sakura onto her bed. "_BASTARD_!!"

Sasuke smirked. "Bitch."

"Motherfucker."

"Faggot."

"Asshole." Sakura turned away from Sasuke's face. She could feel herself blushing.

Sasuke smirked at the sight of her now-reddening face. So it would seem that the Haruno had not forgotten about her feelings, after all. He was about to say something, but then someone burst into the room.

"Hey, Sakura!" It was Kankuro. "Gaara wants to know if--" He stopped talking when he saw the scene in front of him. Sasuke was _on top_ of Sakura in her bed. Now, how _wrong_ do you think that picture is?

Kankuro made his way out the door. "Don't mind me!" he said. "Go on with what you're doing! Pretend I _never_ interrupted!" He closed the door behind him.

Sakura's face became as red as a tomato. "GET—OFF—OF—ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!"

"Now, now, watch your language, _Sa-ku-ra_." He stressed every syllable of her name.

"Don't use that tone with me, _Sa-su-ke_."

The avenger smirked and took his hands off of his teammate. He placed his hands in his pocket and walked off to his futon.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused as to why he let her go.

"Oh, it's nothing, but it's just that . . . you said my name for the first time I've been here." he said, smiling a bit.

Sakura tried to think back to her supposed-to-be insult and mentally slapped herself. _So much for being a cold bitch,_ she thought. To escape from her used-to-be-and-still-is crush, she walked into her walk-in closet and tried to look for some pajamas but, when she couldn't find any, she realized something and screamed. "OH HELL _NO_!!"

Sasuke ran into her closet, ready to defend her. "What is it?" he asked, worried that some intruder attacked her.

"I forgot all of my _regular_ pajamas are in the _wash_!!" the cherry blossom cried.

All was silent for a while.

"_So_?" Sasuke finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. He had thought that Sakura was in trouble or something but, seeing that she wasn't, he was kind of relieved. "Just wear one of your not-so-regular ones."

"I can't, bastard, not with _you_ in my room! Kankuro already misunderstood what just happened, and I don't think I want any _more_ rumors going around about me!"

"What the hell are you talk--" However, before he could finish his sentence, he realized what she was getting at. "Don't tell me that all of the pajamas that are available are--"

"Yes, they're too _revealing_!!" Sakura cried. "I don't _want_ to be a slut!"

"Then wear something else!"

"I've got nothing else to wear!"

"Then where what you're wearing now!"

"EW! NO! It's yucky and soaked with Hinata's _throw-up_!"

"Then wear one of those . . . whatever you don't want to wear…"

"HELL NO, _PERVERT_!!"

"Look, I don't really want to stay here, arguing with you, so hurry up and find _something_ to wear." Sasuke said as he left the closet. "Honestly, I won't look at you if you're _that_ self-conscious."

Sakura just stood in her closet, wondering what to do. She stared at her clothes for a long time deciding what to do.

✿.｡.:**.:｡✿

Sasuke was waiting for Sakura to finally come out of her closet. God, the girl had been in there for the past _hour_. Was it really _that_ hard for her to choose an outfit? He swore, if she didn't come out of that closet in the next five minutes, he would--

Sakura came out at that moment, wearing a polyester bathrobe.

Sasuke almost laughed, _almost_. "Isn't it kind of warm to wear _that_? And please tell me you're wearing _something_ under it."

Sakura glared at him and didn't say a word to him as she walked over to her bed. "I'm taking it off when I'm under the safety of my blanket and, yes, I _am_ wearing something underneath this." She crawled onto her bed and pulled her blanket over her body. She moved around for a while then took out the bathrobe from under her blanket and threw it onto her nightstand. "Oyasuminasai."

✿.｡.:**.:｡✿

"Bitch, would you stop fuming around?" Tenten asked of the red-haired bit--I mean, _Karin_.

"No, and I won't until I see _my_ Sasuke coming out of that pink-haired slut's room."

"Funny, the only _slut_ I've seen is _you_." Ino snapped.

Karin said no more on the subject after that. "So, are you _sure_ Sakura is _really_ Hibiya Chitose's daughter?"

None of the girls answered.

"So I _was_ right! She _isn't_!"

"Don't say it so loudly!!" Hinata pleaded. "Sakura doesn't know that."

Karin blinked her eyes. "She . . . she _doesn't_? But then . . . how do you..?"

"We'll only tell you if you promise to keep quiet about this to Sakura and the guys." the Hyuga heir said as her younger sister fanned her.

"Hinata!" Temari, Ino, and Tenten protested, only to be met by the Hyuga's glare.

"If we don't tell her, she'll keep asking and, sooner or later, Sakura will start to investigate it. But if Karin doesn't keep asking then we'll have no problem to worry about." Hinata explained.

"Well, that _does_ make sense…" Tenten said idly.

"But have you thought this through, Hinata?" Kurenai asked. "If Sakura finds out that you've not only hid this from her but also told some ex-missing nin about it, there's no telling how hurt she'll be."

"I know…" Hinata replied sadly. "But hopefully, she won't find out… I don't ever want her to be hurt again… When she found out her father wasn't her real father, she was so broken… It was hard to put her back together. I don't want to see her to go through that again, but still… With me in this condition, you'll _need_ another person to help you with keeping that secret. I hope that Karin will help us."

_The Hell I would! I'll do whatever it takes to get that bitch away from my Sasuke!_ "Why, of course, I'd help." the red-haired kunoichi lied ever-so innocently. "Anything to help…"

Ino narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust Karin, not one bit. "Good because, if you don't and you _do_ tell Sakura, I'll have Sakura's birth mother execute you."

"And _who_ is Sakura's birth mother?" Karin asked. _As if Pinkie could have such a powerful mother._

"Empress Nadeshiko of Fukakusa[2], the main concubine of the current Fire Lord and the step-mother of the prince, the heir apparent of the throne," Temari answered Karin's question, shutting the red-haired girl up and making her re-think her plans.

Karin could hardly swallow the information. "Empress . . . Empress _Nadeshiko_? The Fire Lord's _concubine_!?"

* * *

**Oyasuminasai = good night**

**[1] = line from Gone with the Wind by Margaret Mitchell. It was said in 1939 and was the first use of profanity in a major American film.**

**[2] = the name Nadeshiko of Fukakusa means "Lovable Embraceable Girl of the Deep Grass," and I only chose it because it has a nice ring to it. Plus, in _Cardcaptor Sakura_, Sakura's mother is named Nadeshiko, so I named this Sakura's mother after _Cardcaptor Sakura_'s mother.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm really trying to think of a way to keep this rolling, so the next chapter is probably coming up in a week at the latest. It might be up earlier, and it's possible, but I'm trying to think of ideas for my other story, and it's getting pretty confusing, so I hope you can understand. Please continue to read this story when the next chapter comes!**


	9. Chapter 9: Wouldn't It Be Good

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**I'm sorry for making you guys wait, but here's the ninth chapter of Passion! It's named after Cascada's _Wouldn't It Be Good_. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Wouldn't It Be Good

"You _have_ to be _joking_!" Karin retorted. "How could Empress Nadeshiko of Fukakusa be Sakura's _mother_!? The bitch's a _ninja_, for crying out loud! People who are part of the royal family look _down_ on us because we _are_ ninja! How in the world would the empress leave her daughter _here_!?! And to become a _ninja_!?! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, of course, it doesn't make sense." Tenten crossed her arms. "You don't even know the whole story yet, so shut up and listen because we're only saying this _once_! And _only_ once!"

"Tenten…" Hinata growled, her glare piercing through the brown-haired kunoichi.

"I'll be quiet now…" Tenten dropped her head in obedience, and Hinata smiled.

The Hyuga heir turned to the female Hebi member. "Sakura may have a big family now, almost as big as the Hyuga clan, but . . . for all the company, though, Sakura is still alone in some ways. For one, her parents and siblings each have their own manor somewhere else in the other ninja nations. And for another, Sakura doesn't have many memories of her family since she can't remember much from before she was six. And the reason for her memory loss is because of her mother. Nadeshiko herself used to be a ninja but, when she was about our age, she was raped by her own brother and disowned by her family. Now before you say anything, you must know that Lady Nadeshiko loved Sakura with _all_ of her heart, even naming her daughter Aiki of Senguu—Beloved Princess of All—and she took care of Sakura for four full years. But after those four years, things became harder for Nadeshiko-san and, in turn, she was forced to ask one of her old friends to take care of Sakura."

Karin nodded her head, understanding the empress's reason. "And those friends were--"

"Yes, Hibiya Chitose _and_ Mihara Ichiro who weren't married at that time." Ino finished the sentence for the red-haired girl. "They agreed to take care of Sakura for only a short while. In that time, however, Nadeshiko married the former Fire Lord's son who later took the throne. She couldn't risk damaging her husband's image, so she had Chitose and Ichiro adopt Sakura. And because of that decision, Chitose grew cold towards her friend. And she stated, '_Nadeshiko is so self-centered. How could she not want her daughter anymore? If she was going to get rid of Aiki then why didn't she get an abortion!? Oh, I can't believe her! This will only hurt Aiki! I can't give her back to her mother, knowing that Nadeshiko is like this! I'll raise Aiki myself! There's no way I'll give her back to a mother who neglected her own daughter_!' Chitose was very angry, and her anger only grew when Nadeshiko decided to erase her daughter's memories and her whole existence from her daughter's life. Chitose agreed but only because Nadeshiko promised _never_ to become involved with Aiki's life ever again."

"And so Aiki was renamed Haruno Sakura, and that was it." Tenten shrugged her shoulders. "Nadeshiko didn't come back into her daughter's life, and she hasn't _yet_. Sakura doesn't know anything about her, and it'll stay that way. She doesn't need a mother who abandoned her for selfish reasons and never regretted that decision. If you ask _me_, Sakura's life is fine the way it is. Why, if Nadeshiko even asks for her daughter back, I _doubt_ that Chitose would allow that."

"But . . . Sakura—or rather, _Aiki_—deserves to know--"

"Karin," Kurenai interrupted the four-eyed kunoichi. "I, too, agree with Tenten. Nadeshiko _abandoned_ Sakura and, not only that, she hasn't even come back to reclaim Sakura or even visit. Those kind of mothers can _never_ be forgiven. And if Sakura _does_ find out about this, she'll think she was never loved and that the love she received was only out of pity. And she probably won't trust any of us every again. So why have her go through all of that? Sakura deserves to have a _normal_ life—well, as normal as a ninja's life gets—and, for her to go with mother if she ever does come back for her own daughter, she'll be stuck and restricted inside a palace where she'll be watched ever single second of her life. For a ninja, that's practically the worst thing that could happen. I hope you can understand our reasoning."

Karin kept quiet for a while. _Damn! That girl has a more messed up life than I do! And I've lived with _Orochimaru_! Man, do I pity her… Not to mention what happened with that boyfriend of hers... Man, is her life messed up!_

✿.｡.:*sometime after midnight*.:｡✿

"AHHH!!!!" Sakura sat up, waking up from her nightmare. She was sweating and shaking, trying to control her breathing. She looked around her room and, seeing that she was safe, she heaved a sigh of relief. She then grabbed her bathrobe and strolled out of her room, unaware that a certain Uchiha had been watching her.

She then walked down the hall to the two grand doors that led into the drawing room. She opened the right door just slightly and peeked inside. All of the girls were accounted for and sleeping soundly. She mentally sighed a relieved sigh and closed the door. Then she walked over to the doors next to it, the ones that led into the guys' guest room, and peeked inside. She found the same thing: all of the guys were accounted for and sleeping . . . _some_what peacefully. (Naruto kept mumbling something about ramen and Hinata while Kakashi said something about missing his precious books. And all the while, Jiraiya kept chuckling and said a lot of perverted things and Kankuro kept mumbling about not wanting to be hurt by Sasuke for barging into his privacy.) Sakura smiled a bit then closed the door, in turn walking back to her own bedroom.

She sat on her bed and took off her bathrobe, dropping it onto the floor. "It was just a dream… Just a dream…" she kept muttering to herself, over and over again.

"What was?"

Sakura jumped and scanned her room for the intruder. Across the room from her, leaning on the wall, stood Sasuke. His eyes narrowed as Sakura came up with an excuse.

"Oh, nothing _really_…" the pink-haired kunoichi said, laughing nervously. (I mean, did you guys remember what she was wearing? That was the whole point of wearing a bathrobe! And she had it off at the moment.) "I just…"—she swallowed—"What are you doing awake? Did I wake you up?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Couldn't fall asleep," he told her, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not on what she was wearing. Apparently, Sakura wasn't kidding when she said her available pajamas were _too_ revealing. The kunoichi was wearing an ultra-sheer (as in transparent), short-sleeved outfit that was _way_ too short.

Sakura nodded her head, understanding the Uchiha's reason. She, too, found it difficult to sleep anywhere but in her own room. "So . . . what did you do then? I mean, besides from trying to fall asleep. Wasn't it boring?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Not as much as you think. You're pretty interesting now when you sleep. Unlike before, you _talk_ now."

"_No_!" Sakura gasped, heat flooding her face all the way to her hairline; her nightmare completely forgotten.

The ex-missing nin's expression suddenly shifted towards that of someone amused. "I take it that you didn't know?" he asked her.

"Well, Ino and the rest would always tease me about it when we went on missions and stuff—it's how they found out about that night you left—but it stopped . . . after a long while." _And I thought it wasn't something I needed to worry about…_

_So _that's_ how Ino found out about it… _"Are you angry with me?"

"That depends on what you heard!" Sakura felt—and sounded—as if she'd had her breath knocked out of her.

"Nothing much… Just stuff about Hinata's pregnancy and what you plan to do to save her, how you're going to cope with Naruto and her wedding—how you're going to pretend to be happy for them—and about how much you miss your parents, how they're always gone—how your family is always so busy, always expecting a lot from you—and then about how your mother is making you do something after Hinata's pregnancy is over, something that you don't really want to do." Instantly and silently, Sasuke was at her side, towering over her. "Care to explain what that _something_ is?"

Sakura looked away. "It's nothing really… Just some family matters…" But in reality, it actually _was_ something. _If I tell him that she's making me quit my job as a ninja, how will he deal with it?_ She looked back at the Uchiha who had dropped his face to the level of her eyes, holding her gaze. "Anything else?" she asked, a little bit embarrassed.

"Well . . . you _did_ say my name," he admitted.

She sighed in defeat. "A lot?" she was hesitant to ask.

"How much do you mean by '_a lot_,' exactly?"

"Oh no!" Sakura hung her head, covering her face with her hands, trying to hide her blush.

Sasuke smirked. "And now that I answered most of your questions, care to answer _mine_?"

Sakura peeked through her hands. "And that would _be_. . ?"

"What was your nightmare about if you only mumbled those things?"

Sakura was hesitant at first, but then she fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling; her arms stretched out. "I don't really know… Some random ninja came up to me and started taunting me about my life… How harsh it is… How unfair it is… How wrong it is… And how hopeless it'll be for me to try and be happy…"

Sasuke didn't interrupt her. He just looked into her eyes which started to swell with tears.

"I was scared… That hallucination was very accurate on a lot of things… Starting with my parents…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Sakura explained. "If you noticed, my mom looks _nothing_ like me. In fact, _none_ of my siblings do, _including_ the ones that _weren't_ adopted. My father . . . I already know he _isn't_ my _real_ father. But my mother . . . I don't really know. She keeps insisting that I'm her real daughter and that I get most of my looks from my grandmother, but . . . I don't know why, but I find it hard to believe. I know I want to believe it, that's for sure… But it's hard… When all the evidence points away from what I believe—or, actually, what I _want_ to believe—it's very easy . . . for me to doubt myself… You know, I've never been all that self-assured, not _once_ in my whole life." The kunoichi sighed. "It just scares me sometimes… If an enemy _does_ ever bring the subject up during a battle, I . . . I don't know what I'll do. I train myself to be strong . . . and I keep telling myself that my mother isn't really my mother . . . to prepare myself for the truth I believe will come but . . . I don't know why, but it's so hard for me to actually . . . to actually trust myself…"

"That's nothing to blame yourself for, given the circumstances."

"I know, but I still . . . I still can't _understand_ why I can't bring myself to trust myself." Sakura told her ex-teammate, to whom she was so cold to earlier before. "Even now . . . I don't trust myself to save Hinata's life. I mean, Naruto and I were . . ." She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. "I mean, even if it _was_ for a short while, we _were_ dating… To see him now, so happy with _her_—his new girlfriend and _lover_—I don't know _why_, but I envy her a lot. _Her life is so simple,_ I would think. But then . . . when I'd remember that Hinata was _dying_, I would hate myself for thinking like that. And yet . . . I can _still_ find a part of myself that still _does_ think like that . . . and I would hate myself even more…" She smiled, trying not to cry, at how stupid she was.

"It's natural… You don't have to keep hating yourself. Almost everyone becomes like that _some_time in their life." Sasuke told her, sitting on her bed. "Besides, you're doing fine. Most girls who get jealous would _kill_ their ex's current girlfriend and _not_ feel guilty about it. I know _Karin_ would."

Sakura smiled a bit easier.

Sasuke leaned over her and stroked her cheek. "You know, it's the first time I've seen you smile since I got here. And I gotta say… You look so much better when you smile."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Doesn't _everyone_?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "My brother would look horrible, and Orochimaru would look down right creepy."

Sakura considered those facts for a while. "Agreed," she finally said after a while. "Oh, and didn't I tell you to stay _away_ from my bed? Do you _want_ me to put you in _jail_?"

"You can't put me in jail just for disobeying you."

Sakura pouted. "No, I guess I can't." she sighed. "So you _are_ staying, right?"

"Depends on what you mean."

"With us," she said.

"With _me_…" she added quieter.

"Definitely. I won't leave you guys ever again."

* * *

**Aiki of Senguu = "Beloved Princess of All" 僉共の愛姫**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short. But I just wanted to put these ideas into the story so yeah. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you want to see happening in this story. Also, check out my new fanfiction. It's called dragon lady龍女ドラゴンレディー. Please and thank you!!**


	10. Chapter 10: That's How You Know

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yes, I finally got the tenth chapter out! Yay me! [claps] I'm _so_ happy. And because it's my tenth chapter, I'm going to feature one of Sakura's sisters and said sister's boyfriend in this chapter. And before you read it, please guess who it is. She has green hair and golden eyes. Please guess and enjoy the chapter named after the song _That's How You Know_ by Demi Lovato (I don't really like her)! Oh, and it's going to be a little bit funny in the beginning and Sakura's sis is a little crazy in the end for pizza, so . . . please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

That's How You Know

_Ding-Dong!_

The doorbell rang, and a cranky Ino and a tired Sai plus a very sleepy Naruto were the first to arrive in the living room.

"Who could it be at _this_ hour?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his droopy eyes. "Don't they know that it's, like, two o'clock in the _morning_!?"

_Ding-Dong!_

"Oh, for Kami's sake! _Some_one get the door. _Please_!" Ino snapped.

"Dickless, you go . . . and get it." Sai said as he fell asleep on a nearby sofa.

"Fine, fine." Naruto grumbled, and afterwards he mumbled something along the lines of, "Naruto, do this, do that. It's always _me_ doing all the _hard_ work!" He opened the door without checking who it was and then, after he saw who it was, slammed the door shut.

"Who was it?" Sakura asked as she (who was wearing her bathrobe again) and Sasuke came down the stairs.

"Oh, nobody," Naruto yawned. "Just some creepy green-haired witch and this really girly-looking guy."

In a few seconds, Naruto had a black eye. "What was _that_ for, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, you _idiot_!!" Sakura almost screamed (but she didn't since everyone was still asleep, and she was being considerate) as she jumped over the stupid kyuubi-container and ran to the door. "You slammed the door in my _sister's_ face!" She quickly opened the door.

"_Yeesh_, you didn't have to punch me in the eye, for Kami's sake." Naruto muttered under his breath while Sasuke just let out an impassive "Hn."

"C.C. (pronounced _see-two_, not see-see)!" Sakura hugged the green-haired "_witch_," as Naruto put it. "And you brought your boyfriend"—the kunoichi turned to the "_girly-looking_" boy next to her sister—"Lelouch!" she exclaimed as she hugged the man standing beside her sister. "It's good to see you both again."

"As it is to see you, sweet sister." C.C. kissed Sakura on the cheek. Then she placed a hand on Sakura's cheek, stroking it. "My, you've grown since the last time I saw you. And that was almost a whole year ago, but I had to leave after a day or so. My, how time flies."

All the while, Naruto just stared at Lelouch.

"What are _you_ staring at?" Lelouch asked the blonde ninja who just continued to stare at his . . . err, chest area.

After a minute or so, Naruto looked up at Lelouch's face and asked, "How come you're flat-chested?"

And in a few seconds more, Naruto had a new bump on his head.

C.C. patted Lelouch's shoulder. "Daijōbu, Lulu," she said using his nickname to which Naruto and Ino were snickering about. "I don't think you're flat-chested . . . just girly-looking."

"You're lucky you're pretty, C.C." Lelouch glared at his girlfriend.

"Lelouch doesn't look like a girl," Sakura said as if she were defending the boy to which Lelouch mentally thanked her, but… "Maybe if he puts on a dress, fake boobs, and a wig then _maybe_ but not _now_."

The British prince took back his mental thank-you and mumbled, "Is it _Pick-On-Lelouch_ Day?"

"Yes, it's marked on my calendar." C.C. said as she held up an agenda.

Lelouch quickly examined the calendar. "It ain't marked."

"Sasuke, go mark the calendar." Sakura told the ex-missing nin.

"Why do_ I_ have to do it?" the Uchiha protested.

"DO IT OR I'LL HAVE LADY TSUNADE PUT YOU IN JAIL!!!"

"That doesn't scare me. I _did_ stay with _Orochimaru_, you know."

"WELL, GODDAMN IT, SASUKE! YOU'RE NOT STAYING WITH THAT _PEDOPHILE_ ANYMORE!! YOU'RE LIVING UNDER _MY_ ROOF, IN _MY _HOUSE, AND SLEEPING IN _MY _ROOM! SO GODDAMN IT, SASUKE, DO AS _I_ SAY!" Sakura fumed.

"Hn…"

"DON'T YOU DARE '_HN'_ ME! DO YOU _NOT_ REMEMBER THE RULES WE WENT OVER TODAY?"

"Why would I remember them if they were stupid?"

"THAT'S IT, UCHIHA!! I HAD IT UP TO _HERE_ WITH YOUR EMO ASS, SO YOU _BETTER_ STRAIGHTEN OUT OR ELSE I'LL--"

All the while, during their fight, everyone else in the room were having their own conversation.

"Man, they fight _so much worse_ than Lady Tsunade and Danzo-sama…" Sai whispered to Ino.

"Yeah, I know." the blonde female replied. "It's like they're _married_ or something… Even my fights with her weren't this bad…"

Meanwhile, in Lelouch and C.C.'s conversation…

"They _sleep_ in the _same_ _room_?"

"I didn't know that…" C.C. mumbled. And then realization hit her. "Oh my Kami-sama! My little sister's all grown up! And I missed all those years because I had to help _you_ with your _stupid_ little take-over-the-world plan!!" The green-haired witch began to cry.

"Don't cry, C.C." Lelouch tried to calm the girl before Sakura noticed that her sister was crying because he _did not_ want a black eye . . . or worse. "Don't be sad… I heard teenagers are _horrible_ when they're growing up."

"AND HOW DOES _THAT_ MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!?!" C.C. yelled. "I MISSED _ALL _THOSE_ YEARS_!!! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW MY SISTER WAS ALREADY SIXTEEN BECAUSE I WAS SO BUSY HELPING _YOU_, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!!!"

"HEY, DON'T BLAME _ME_ FOR ALL OF THIS!!" Lelouch yelled back. "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU _HAD_ A LITTLE SISTER!! IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT FOR _NOT_ TELLING ME, SO DON'T COME CRYING TO ME AND DON'T YOU _DARE_ PUT ANY OF THE BLAME ON ME!!"

"_WHAT_!?!" C.C. screamed. "Why, I oughta--"

Suddenly, there was a tug on her shirt.

"What is it, ramen boy?"

"Well, since you're Sakura's older sister, I think you should know something…" And so, Naruto began whispering the whole story to C.C. and Lelouch—_Sakura and Sasuke's_ story, starting from their Team 7 days to Sasuke going to Orochimaru then to everything happening now. "So he comes back. We were all really happy; Sakura the most. Why, I even heard they did _it_. (Remember? Kankuro had walked in on them and misunderstood everything.)"

C.C. and Lelouch quieted and not because of what Naruto said but because of the two ninja who stood behind the hyperactive ninja glaring down at him menacingly with a deadly aura coming from both of them.

"They're behind me, aren't they?" Naruto asked to which C.C. and Lelouch nodded. So when Naruto slowly turned his head around, he began to slowly tiptoe away. "Oh, hey, guys! I wasn't talking about _you_ guys, really! I was talking about . . . anoo, me and Hinata. Yeah, that's it. Come on, guys. Don't glare at me like that…"

But his two teammates didn't listen to his excuses.

"I'll get the door if you're going to kick him out." Sasuke offered.

"Already done." Sakura said as Naruto whimpered, "Please no!!"

And in a few seconds, Naruto was flying out of the Haruno mansion.

"AND _STAY OUT_ UNTIL YOU CLEAN YOUR BRAIN OUT OF PERVERTED THOUGHTS!!" Sakura screamed. Then she slammed the door shut and turned back to her sister. "So . . ." she breathed. "How was the ride over?"

"Oh, good. Nothing special, pretty boring if you ask me." C.C. answered as if nothing happened

Suddenly, Ino gasped. "Sakura, Trouble!" She had been looking out of the window with Sai to observe the spectacular of the Amazing Flying Naruto when she spotted trouble with a capital 'T'. "_Hyuga_ Trouble!!"

"Oh no…" Sakura's happy face suddenly fell. "Ino, go wake everyone up! Sai and Sasuke, you two are coming with me! Ino, don't send anyone down until Sai sends the signal."

"Right!" Ino was dashing up the stairs the next minute.

"C.C., you and Lelouch just . . ." Sakura tried to think of _something_ for her sister to do but couldn't come up with anything. "Go watch TV or . . . something."

"But Sakura--"

"C.C., just trust me on this, okay? It's my friend's and my problem, not _yours_."

"Yes, but are you going to go out looking like _that_?"

"Like _what_?"

"You're wearing a _bathrobe_."

It was awkward silence for a while until Sakura walked over to the coat closet and took off her bathrobe and quickly put on a winter jacket.

"Happy _now_?" Sakura asked her older sister.

"Yes."

And with that said, Sakura and the two other ninja went out the door. "How many, Sai?"

"Four," Sai answered. "Three from the Branch and one from the Main House."

Taking that into consideration, Sakura asked, "_Which_ one?"

"Hyuga Mao."

Upon hearing that name, Sakura had shivers going up her spine. "Oh Kami, why did it have to be Psycho Man?"

"_Psycho Man_?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Psycho Man. It's a nickname I came up for him, and Sakura has taken a liking to it." Sai explained.

"Why?"

"Oh, because it fits Mao's character, and you have to admit--"

"No, I mean, why is Mao psycho?"

"Oh, well . . . I don't know if I should say this, but Mao's an outcast from human society. Sakura's sister, C.C., acting out of pity, kept him company. And as a result of his lack of human contact, Mao is a fairly childish person, a fact only amplified by his insanity. And because C.C. was his only friend, Mao found solace in her. That little solace eventually developed into a childish form of love. And even to today, he refuses to accept that C.C. doesn't love him and pursues her relentlessly to the point of obsessive love." Sai explained. "It's very creepy, actually."

"Agreed," Sasuke replied after hearing the whole story. _The dude's creepier than Orochimaru._

They came to the gate then, Sakura moving immediately to the point. Sai sighed with relief and then straightened up, already in place at her right shoulder. Sasuke fell in on her left with a little less enthusiasm (because, come on, the great Uchiha doesn't go jumping around with joy).

"So now I rank under my replacement," he grumbled to himself.

"First come, first served." Sai said smugly. But then as he thought over his words, he found an error. "Oh, wait… You were on Team 7 first, though…"

"_Shh_!" Sakura complained. "I don't care where you stand. Just shut up and get ready. You _do not_ want the Hyugas to think we're . . . barbaric and stupid idiots like Naruto. That'll only give them more reason to separate Naruto and Hinata."

The Hyugas came into view a few seconds later, walking, with Mao in the front with his hands up. The other three were behind him. There was no aggression in their postures. They hung back behind Mao, Byakugan activated, alert but calm. But . . . it was weird that Hiashi would send Mao rather than Kou, Hinata's bodyguard. That wasn't what anyone would do if they were sending a diplomacy party into enemy territory. _No one_ would send a _kid_; they'd send an experienced fighter.

"Is it a diversion?" Sakura tried to stay calm, but there were hints of worry in her voice.

"Want me to check?" Sai asked. "I can draw some mice to check the area."

"I don't think there's a need to," Sakura told him, a little bit more confident after thinking things through. "Hinata and Hanabi are the heirs of the Hyuga clan and, as such, one of them _will_ become the leader of it. And right now, with things the way they are . . . if _any_ of the Hyuga family members even _dares_ to try to go against their wishes, once the new leader takes charge, that said family member will be given a life full of _Hell_…"

"Are Hinata and Hanabi even _allowed_ to do that?" Sasuke asked, his arms crossed.

Sakura just looked at Sasuke then turned away. "_Maybe_~!"

All the while, Mao and the other three Hyuga members just stared at their greeters, re-thinking their decision once hearing Sakura's answer and waiting for the conversation to end. It was eerie for Sakura to see Mao so quiet. His expression was blank and unreadable.

Then, Mao cleared his throat, and he nodded to the pink-haired kunoichi. "White flag of truce, darling. We're here to talk."

"Think it's true?" Sakura asked the two ninja standing behind her while one of the Hyugas muttered, "You know we can _hear_ every word you're _saying_!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Who knows?"

And so the representatives of Konoha 11 didn't relax.

Mao frowned. "Oh, come now, _Sakura-chan_~!" he said ever-so childishly. "Have you ever known me _not_ to speak the truth?"

Sakura just stared him down. "Don't call me Sakura-chan, _Mao_…" she almost growled.

"Yeesh, only one time stalking your sister and I've gone onto your _must-kill_ list." Mao mumbled, and Sakura's glare intensified. "Alright, I guess I'll just talk, then. We want Hinata-sama, Hanabi-san, and Neji-sama to come back. You've torn our family apart. It's not meant to be this way."

Sakura wasn't exactly in disagreement with that, but it was hardly the point. There were a few _unresolved_ differences of opinion between the Konoha 11 and the Hyuga clan at the moment.

"We know—and so does Hiashi-dono—that you feel strongly about the situation with Hinata's pregnancy. We know that it's a problem, but this is an overreaction."

"_Overreaction_!?" Sai snarled. "And attacking Naruto without warning _isn't_?"

"_Hora_, Sai!" Sakura said. "You ever heard of a poker face? Zip it and cool it."

"Gomen…"

Mao's eyes flickered to Sai, then to Sasuke (his eyes narrowed at the Uchiha), and then back to Sakura. "Hiashi-dono is willing to take this slowly, Sakura-chan"—Sakura growled at that—"I mean, _Haruno-san_. He's calmed down, talked to the elders. They've decided that immediate action is in no one's best interest at this point."

"Translation: they've already lost the element of surprise." Sasuke muttered.

"Hinata's mother and aunt agree with you all, Haruno-san, that we can wait for Hinata to be separated from the problem." Mao said as he ignored Sasuke's comment. "Killing her is not something any of us feel comfortable with. The point being, we're going to wait and reassess the situation and decide later if there's a problem with the . . . the _thing_."

"Ha," Sasuke said. "What a load."

"You don't buy it?" Sakura asked. The ex-missing nin shook his head once. "_Good_,"—Sakura smiled—"Cuz I don't either." She turned the conversation over to Mao. "I know what you and your clan are thinking, Mao. You're betting on Hinata dying anyway, and then you'll use your clan's ancient laws to say that we've caused your heir to die and find a way to kill Naruto _legally_."

Mao didn't say anything on the matter. "Let Hinata-sama, Hanabi-san, and Neji-sama come home…" he said, leaning forward, pleading. "We can sort this all out. They don't belong _here_. Let them come home…"

Sakura laughed. "Right, like me and the rest of Konoha 11 haven't been _begging_ them to do that from hour one."

Sasuke snorted behind her.

Mao assessed that, his eyes cautious again. "So, what now, then?"

"Don't know…" Sakura shrugged. "But I'm not sure things can go back to normal anyway, Mao. Hinata has made her decision and is sticking to it. The girls and I won't abandon her, and neither will Naruto. The only thing he'll try to do is pointlessly _trying_ to dissuade her."

"Hinata's still a Hyuga."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "When a girl marries, she automatically assumes her husband's surname and marries into her husband's family. Therefore, Hinata will become an Uzumaki, and so will her child."

"So _what_? Are Hanabi-san and Neji-sama just going to hang out with her for the rest of their _lives_?" Mao demanded, his tone not raised in anger but in childish excitement. "They don't have a home here."

"They can do _whatever_ they want." Sakura snapped. "They're here by their own choice. No one's _telling_ them what to do."

Mao sighed. "I guess there's nothing I can say to you then."

"Well, maybe next time, you should talk to _Neji _and_ Hanabi_." Sakura suggested. "They're the ones who you're trying to get back, not me."

"Well, yeah, but--" However, before Mao could finish his protest, a pizza man walked in on their conversation.

"Um? Like, did somebody order pizza?" he asked. Everyone just looked at him with an expression that said, "_Dude_, get out of here!"

"Over here!" C.C.'s voice called from the window.

Once Mao heard that sweet voice, he immediately brightened up. "Oh, C.C.! There you are!"

Suddenly, she hid out of sight. "_Ew_! It's Mao! Lelouch, kill him!!" And then, there was a gunshot, and Mao fell to the floor.

"Is he _dead_?" Sai and Sasuke asked.

"Don't care…" The other three Hyugas said as they picked up Mao's feet and began to drag him out of Sakura's yard. "We shall bring him home but, if he's dead, we shall bury him. You can come to the funeral."

Once the Hyugas were gone, everyone was like, "_Okay_… _That_ was weird…" And they all (except for the pizza-man whom Sakura took the pizza from and paid him) walked back into the house.

"C.C.! I told you to watch _television_!" she cried.

"_'Or_ _something'_." C.C. said. "And I _did_ do _something_. I ordered pizza which technically makes it _my_ pizza, so give it to me."

"Well, _I_ paid for it," Sakura said, holding the pizza out of her sister's reach, "Which technically makes the pizza _mine_. And it's going in the garbage."

"But you're wasting it!"

"Oh, _fine_…" Sakura said. C.C. sighed with relief but, once she sighed, Sakura smirked and said, "I'll give it to Naruto. It's time for his midnight snack anyway."

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LELOUCH!!! GET ME BACK MY PIZZA!!!"

* * *

**Gomen = sorry**

**Hora = Hey**

**I hoped you guys liked it. I know my sisters did since I put C.C. and Lelouch in it as a couple and Mao kinda of died. (Oh, just so you know, Naruto's coming back, so don't worry.) Anyway, thank you for reading the tenth chapter. I'll be on a little break, maybe for two weeks since there's a chorus/band concert I need to prepare for, and I'm helping out with a book fair, so I'll be a little bit too busy with things to actually type up my fanfictions, so please be patience with me. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Lost My Passion

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! I got the chapter up earlier than expected! I'm sorry if I made you all wait but, as I said before, things are going crazy with the chorus/band concert coming up and the book fair going on. I have to be here and there and everywhere. It's just crazy and stupid. Plus, I have my other fanfiction Dragon Lady to work on, so yeah. Anyway, here's the eleventh chapter of Passion, named after _Lost My Music_ by 平野绫 from the _Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_. In my bottom notes, I'll explain my reason for the naming of the chapter. Please enjoy this really short chapter…**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Lost My Passion

When Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai got up the stairs and into the drawing room, everyone was already waiting for the report—some, like Neji and Hanabi, still on alert.

"Everything's fine," Sakura told them, and everyone seemed to relax.

"What..?" Hinata breathed. "What did they want?"

"They just wanted to talk," Sai answered her, "No attack on the horizon."

And Hinata closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Good, good…" she murmured. "But I doubt they were the ones who rang the doorbell. Who was it?"

"My sister, C.C., and her boyfriend, Lelouch." Sakura sat down next to the pregnant Hyuga and set the box of pizza on the nightstand. "You remember, right? She came to visit once."

"Oh, yes." Hinata nodded her head again. "She's the green-haired one in that picture who loves pizza." Her eyes rolled onto the box. "Did she order that?"

"Yes, but…" Sakura threw the box at the jinchuuriki, and Naruto caught it. "It's for Naruto."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto smiled. "I've been starving since dinner!"

Ino and Tenten glared at him, and he laughed nervously and added, "Not that dinner was bad or anything."

Sakura ignored them. "So . . . how are you doing, Hinata? Any more fatigues or aches?"

The Hyuga heir shook her head. "No, I've been so much better now that I've drank that remedy."

"Good, good…" Sakura nodded her head this time.

And going unnoticed by the Uchiha, her eyes drooped a little. She was tired, that was a sure fact. She looked as if she would fall onto the floor in less than five seconds.

"You should get some rest, Saki." Hinata suggested.

_Yes, _please,_ get some rest._ Sasuke thought.

But to his dismay, Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine…" she sighed. "I was just thinking about something."

"What is it?" Ino asked.

". . . The family reunion." Sakura hesitantly answered.

"What reunion?" Karin asked.

Tiredly, Sakura's eyes flashed towards the red-haired kunoichi. "The one that my family hosts every year," she answered. "We switch the place of meeting each year and apparently, this year, Konoha and I are going to be the hosts."

"But with everything going on, how are you possibly going to _have_ that gathering?" Juugo asked.

"It doesn't matter." Sakura told him. "A month from now is the _only_ day that _all_ of us are free. It's the only time of the year we can spend together as a family. Regardless of the dangers, the reunion time can _not_ be changed."

"So . . . what are you going to do?" Temari asked. "One of your sisters has already arrived. What will happen once all of your sisters and brothers come?"

"I don't know…"

"How many siblings do you even have?" Karin asked.

"Twenty-three, if you don't count the ones that are already dead. Add me and that equals equals twenty-four teenagers and children in total."

That answer left almost everyone speechless. _Twenty-four_ children? That was almost an unthinkable thing for only one set of parents! How in the world did Chitose and Ichiro have that many children!?

"Most of them are adopted." Sakura added after seeing everyone's shocked expressions which lessened after hearing that new fact. "And that's _just_ from my immediate family. There are still a few of my aunts and uncles, not to mention my cousins, nieces, and nephews. Hm . . . probably seventy to a hundred-and-one family members. Maybe even _more_." She sighed. "I don't know what I'll do..."

"Daijōbu, little sis." Everyone turned to the door and saw C.C. standing there with Lelouch behind her. "Even if this problem is in the way of our reunion, we'll all help you. We'll do all that we can to help. And your friends are welcomed to anything they'd like. I mean, they _are_ your friends. They're practically like family to you since most of us don't see you as much as your friends do. It won't be a problem, Sakura."

"_See_?" Tenten asked the pink-haired kunoichi. "Even your sister's not worried about this, so you shouldn't either."

Sakura was about to say something but stopped cold when she heard the low, pained cry coming from the pregnant kunoichi. Everyone's gazes shot towards Hinata who was panting now, curled over the bulge in the center of her body. Sakura held her while everyone else all hovered.

"Give me a second, Sakura," Hinata panted.

"Hinata," the medical-nin said anxiously, "I heard something crack. I need to take a look."

"I'm pretty sure"—pant—"it was a rib. _Itai_, yep… Right here." She pointed to her left side, careful not to touch.

Naruto felt a pang of guilt wash over him again. The thing was breaking her _bones_ now.

"I need Shizune and Tsunade. We'll have to take an X-ray. There might be splinters. We don't want it to puncture anything." Sakura said.

"Okay…" Hinata took a deep breath.

Kiba left the room, probably to get the other two medics, and Neji lifted Hinata carefully. Naruto seemed like he was going to argue, but Sakura bared her teeth at him and growled. "Neji has already got her."

"Where are you moving her to?" the kyuubi-container asked.

"To the boudoir," Sakura answered.

"_Excuse me_? The _what_?" everyone (except for Sakura's girl pact) mentally asked that question while Karin spoke it out loud.

"A boudoir is a lady's private bedroom, sitting room, or dressing room." Ino explained, "Which means no _boy_ is allowed in. We'll make an exception for Neji since he's carrying Hinata, but that's it. No one else is allowed in except for us girls."

"But that's no fair!" Naruto whined.

"Well, DEAL WITH IT!!" Ino and Tenten screamed.

"Yes, ma'ams." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "But can I _at least_ wait outside during the operation?"

The girls sighed and were about to say no when Sakura spoke up. "Yes, you may." she told him. "And actually, you can go inside with Hinata. She'll need your support."

"Yes! Arigato, Sakura-chan!" And with that Naruto ran out of the room, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"_Sakura_!" the girls whined. "Why did you say _that_?"

"Because I don't need or want him whining to me later about it," the cherry blossom snapped. She was at the door already, staring down the hall then walked out with her hands pressed to her temples. To Sasuke, it was weird—like she was angry at someone and was being barred from showing her true feelings. And so, he followed her out.

C.C. was going to go after her sister, but Lelouch stopped her. "No, let your sister be." he told the green-haired witch. "Sasuke's with her now. She'll be fine."

C.C. just stared at her boyfriend then out the door, worried about her sweet sister. Meanwhile, Karin was absolutely fuming.

* * *

**Itai = ow; ouch**

**I'm sorry this chapter is super short, but I lost my flare for this fanfiction. So yeah, I'm going to work on my other fanfiction more because I like it better, but don't worry I'll work on this one too . . . just not as much. Maybe if I get two or three or four more chapters up on the other one, I'll get one up for this one. But I don't exactly like this one. But don't worry! The next chapter of this will have a bit more romance between both Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto and Hinata and a little of the other couples, so please be patient with me! At the latest, I'll have the next chapter up in maybe a month or so!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Bit of Happiness

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! I finally got the chapter up! Sorry for the long wait, but a lot of things happened and . . . yeah, excuses, excuses… So I'll just wrap my note up and let you get to reading. The chapter's named after _A Bit of Happiness_ by Yuki Kajiura from _.hack//Sign_. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

A Bit of Happiness

"That doesn't look comfortable," Sasuke observed, watching Sakura lean her head against the jamb of the door that led to her bedroom balcony. (Yes, I'm giving her a balcony because her family's _rich_.)

"It's fine." the kunoichi shot back. "The outside breeze is just perfect."

"Do you want a pillow or something?"

"No," Sakura mumbled. What was with the Uchiha's pushy hospitality? It was creeping her out.

"You look tired."

"That's because I _am_." the kunoichi grumbled, wishing that she could get some rest. "Why aren't you with the rest of them?"

"The same reason you aren't."

Sakura opened her eyes and just stared at her ex-teammate. "I doubt it."

The ex-missing nin shrugged. "It's up to you whether you believe me or not." He rolled his head to look at her. Sakura was a tiny little thing, he just noticed—she probably only reached up to his chest. She looked even smaller now, sort of hunched in on herself. Her small face was pinched.

"A headache?" he asked her.

"Sort of…" Sakura sighed. "More of a migraine."

The Uchiha snorted. "You're a medical-nin, and yet you don't know how to prevent a migraine."

"It's not something I can control, you know." Sakura scowled.

"Hn… So . . .how come you're not with them?"

"Like I said, headache that's more of a migraine."

"They're giving you a headache?"

"No, not _them_…" she sighed again.

Sasuke frowned. Pretty sure he was too tired for riddles. As he sat beside the kunoichi, he let his head roll back toward the fresh air coming from the opened door and closed his eyes.

"It's not them…" Sakura said once more. "More like…" she trailed off for a minute. "The . . . the child." She sighed yet again. "It's difficult to _try_ and predict what'll happen. I'm not a fortune-teller or a prophet, and neither is everyone else, so we don't really know anything about the child except that it might receive the kyuubi's demonic chakra and that it might receive the Byakugan. We don't even know if the child's going to be a boy or girl… Just that it'll be a half-demon… We can't really get an X-ray of it either. The sac of amniotic fluid that protects it is just too thick. Plus . . . Hinata gets in the way."

Sasuke looked at her with interested eyes. Up until now, Sakura had never said the Hyuga heir's name so grudgingly before, but now she had her friend's name in almost the exact same way that Naruto talked about the child_—his_ child_._

"She's all wrapped around it, so she's . . . an inconvenience." Sakura continued. "It drives me a little crazy, you know. Just watching her protect the thing that's killing her… Of course, I never let her know that, but it's killing me to just _look_ at her."

She was quiet for a second, and then she added, "I have to admit…"—she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder—"It's a relief having you close by… You know, after Naruto's last mission, we—all of Konoha 11—were supposed to go after you. If we had failed that mission, we were supposed to kill you on sight on any future mission. I really didn't want to do that . . . so, in a way, having that child around really gave me some kind of relief. I was glad . . . that killing you was put off for a while… And I'm really happy that you're back, Sasuke-kun…"

Sudden guilt flashed in the center of the Uchiha's bones. He clenched his fists to hold off the tremors. He hadn't realized that he had put Sakura through so much, and just listening to the calmness of her voice made him realize that him coming home gave Sakura some sort of nirvana.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun…" And in a few minutes, the happy kunoichi drifted off into sleep.

✿｡.:**.:｡✿

_"Eomma, is what Auntie said true?" a ten-year-old Sakura asked, tears forming in her eyes. "That Appa isn't really my father? Eomma, what else are you hiding from me? Are you even my _mom_?"_

_"Sakura, don't be like this." Chitose pleaded with her daughter. "_I_ gave birth to you, and_ I've _raised you for ten years. Your father has helped me so much… You're _our_ daughter. Don't forget that…"_

_"But . . . Eomma…"_

_"Your father's helped me out since you were born and even after his best friend, _my_ late husband and _your_ birth father, died. You have to know that." Chitose said. "Your father loves you_ so much_. He's treated you like his own birth daughter! You know how much he spoils you! He does that because he _loves_ you! You need to know that! I'm your real mother and, even though he isn't your real father, we're your _parents_! And you're the little girl we've raised! We love you with all our hearts! You need to know that!"_

"Lao-bo… What are you thinking of?"

"Oh," Chitose snapped out of her thoughts and wiped away the tear that had sneaked its way out of her eye. "Nothing much…"

"Lao-bo…"

She sighed. She knew she couldn't keep a secret from her husband for long. "What if Sakura _does_ figure out that I'm not her real mother? What if she wants to go back to Nadeshiko? What will I do then, huh? I've treated her like my own child for more than _ten years_! I can't give her back _now_!"

"Lao-bo, calm down. You're over-thinking things." Ichiro said. "Sakura is _our_ daughter. She knows that we both love her, and she knows of your sacrifices for her. Not only that, she also has her own pride to worry about. She wouldn't go back to some woman who abandoned her and then never once helped her out in her whole life."

"But, Lao-bo, what happens if Nadeshiko _does_ come back for her?" Chitose asked, trembling. "Sakura will be so hurt… What we will do then?"

"Lao-bo… The most that we can do is hope that Nadeshiko won't ever come back into Sakura's life." Ichiro explained. "We have power but not as much as Nadeshiko does. She's one of the Fire Lord's concubines. If she wants something, she has the power to get it. We can only hope that she'll listen to her daughter's wishes."

"But, Lao-bo… Maybe if we have Sakura move to one of her siblings' home then maybe--"

"You have to think about what Sakura would want." Ichiro said. "If you do that, she'll rebel against us. She has friends _in_ Konoha. If you make her move then it'll only make things worse for her."

"But, Lao-bo--"

"I've already talked to Sakura's maids and servants. Right now, they're on vacation but, once they go back to work, they'll make sure Sakura doesn't meet up with Nadeshiko. And besides, all of Sakura's female friends know about this. Even the Hokage won't allow Sakura to meet with Nadeshiko."

"Th-the _Ho-Hokage_?" Chitose asked, another fear coming to realization. "How . . . h-how many people actually know about Nadeshiko . . . being Sakura's actual birth mother?"

"Just Sakura's female friends," Ichiro answered, stroking his wife's hand. "I've only told the Hokage to not let Sakura on any missions that would bring her to meet the Fire Lord or any of his concubines."

Chitose nodded her head. "Good, good… It's best if it stays that way… Sakura _can't_ find out about this or she'll be hurt… I won't allow Nadeshiko to take her back… I just won't."

✿｡.:**.:｡✿

"Lady Nadeshiko, we have confirmed that Mihara Ichiro and Hibiya Chitose are indeed coming to meet with you."

"Good…" the empress said. "It's time for my daughter to receive her birthrights…"

* * *

**Yay! My chapter's finished, but it's really short—almost as short as the first chapter. But I did this in less than two hours, so yeah… I rushed it, sorry. Please tell me in your review if you like this or not. I promise the next chapter will probably be longer. Please wait for the next chapter! Thank you very much!**

* * *

**POLL!!!!!!!**

**Do you want Hinata to stay pregnant for a few more chapters or do you want her to give birth in, like, the next couple of chapters?**

**And how soon do you want Sakura to meet Nadeshiko?**

**Should I make Madara come into this fanfic or should he be dead?**

**Oh, and do you want Gaara to appear?**

**Which characters do you want to appear first: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo or the _Sailor Moon _characters?**

**And do you want any other crossover characters to appear?**

**Please tell me in your review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Matamata Kikyo to Kagome Des

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! The chapter's up, but I warn you: it's kind of short (compared to some of my other chapters in the rest of my fanfictions and this one), and the dream in the beginning will confuse you, but everything will be explained when Sakura's birth mother comes into the plot more.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for those who feel as though I made it seem like Hinata and Naruto are a bad thing in my fanfiction. No, I don't hate this couple. In fact, I _love_ this couple, almost as much as I love Sasuke and Sakura together. And here are the reasons: 1) Hinata's been in love with Naruto since the start. 2) They look cute together. 3) They're _perfect_ together, and 4) if Naruto's with Hinata then there can be Sasuke and Sakura. So as you can see, I love NARUHINA. But I'm sorry to say that there's no NARUHINA in this chapter. I'm sorry, but I'll try to incorporate it more into my fanfiction.**

**Oh, and this chapter is named after the song _Mata Mata Chibiusa Desu_ (Again, again it's Chibi-usa) by Mao Kawasaki and it's featured in _Seramyu_ (the _Sailor Moon_ musicals, if you don't know what _Seramyu_ stands for). I changed the name, so now it means "Again, again it's Kikyo and Kagome." Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Mata Mata Kikyo to Kagome Desu

_Looking in front of her, a whole army of shinobi surrounded Sakura and the man who was carrying her. She was crying. Why was she crying? Oh, that's right. Those people weren't going to rest until she and her father were _dead_. That was why her father had carried her and ran into the thick forest, to escape from the shinobi who were pursuing them. But right now, the shinobi had him cornered and backed up against the edge of a cliff. There was nowhere to turn to now._

_"Fujitaka! Surrender peacefully or be killed along with that child!"_

_"Abeoji!" the man said. "I'll never surrender if it means keeping my daughter alive!"_

_"Come quietly!" the enemy shinobi yelled. "The Gyokka clan will _never_ accept that child, but there's still hope for both you and Nadeshiko!"_

_"Yes, Oppa." a short-haired woman said. "Please surrender! We can still work this out!"_

_"There's _nothing_ to talk about!" Fujitaka screamed. "Abeoji! Sonomi! You both want to _kill_ my _daughter_! Abeoji, she's your _granddaughter_! How could you sentence her to death!?"_

_"_Granddaughter_?" the old man chuckled. "I don't even see her as human! She was born out of an unholy matrimony between you and your sister! I will never accept her nor will the rest of the clan! Now hand her over!"_

_"Not over my dead body…"_

_"Fine then, I'll see to it that you _have_ a dead body! ARCHERS!" the old man signaled for his warriors to step forward._

_"But uncle!" Sonomi tried to protest but was held back by two of the shinobi._

_"AIM!"_

_The archers readied their bows._

_"NO, UNCLE! _DON'T_!!!"_

_"FIRE!!"_

_Seeing the arrows fly towards him and his daughter, Fujitaka held his daughter and turned a complete one-hundred and eighty degrees. And even though Fujitaka had held Sakura's face to his chest, she could still feel the arrows as they all met her father's back, and so she started crying._

_"Appa… Appa…" she cried._

_Her father placed her on the ground and wiped away her tears. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Aiki…" And he started to cough up blood._

_"Oppa!" Sonomi couldn't believe her eyes. "Fujitaka-oppa!"_

_"Appa…" Sakura cried as she tried to wipe away the blood that came out of her father's mouth._

_Fujitaka just looked at his daughter, smiling. "I'm sorry, Aiki, that you have such a sorry excuse of a man to be your father. But wherever you go, you will always have your father's heart. My heart will always go with you…" He rested his head on his daughter's shoulder._

_Seeing that his son had fallen and finally given up, the old man and his troops started to walk towards Sakura. However, Fujitaka wasn't dead _yet_. He let out a battle cry and carried his daughter, jumping off the high cliff. The next thing Sakura saw was water… Water all around her… Water everywhere… Choking her… Strangling her…_

_"_APPA_!!!!!!"_

Sakura's eyes popped open as she sat up, only to find herself back in her own room. Seeing that she was safe, she fell back onto her pillow and wiped away the sweat that had formed on her forehead. _What was that? A _dream_..? Wh…_ Her breath was still uneven; she was still spooked, frightened. In fact, no matter what she did, she couldn't calm herself down.

_It felt so real… _she thought. _So real…_ She closed her eyes and stretched, rolling over. It took her a second before she realized that the movement should have dumped her onto the floor. She rolled back over. It was too bright. The sunlight shone into her eyes.

"You okay?" the Uchiha asked, his hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, just a nightmare…" she explained. "Anoo . . . what happened to Rule One and Two?"

"I woke up because you screamed." Sasuke explained himself. "I thought you were in danger or something."

"_Right_…" Sakura mumbled as she shielded her eyes from the blinding sun. She didn't really care that she was supposed to be angry with him for breaking her rules. Right now, she was glad she had someone to talk to, something to do while she waited for her heartbeat to slow. "Was I _that_ loud?"

"For civilians, no. But for shinobi, yes."

"Gomennasai…"

There was no friction in the space between them. The stillness was peaceful—even much more serene than their relationship from their days as Team 7. Sakura reached out for him, found his hands, and pulled herself closer to him, resting her head against his chest.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"Close to eight."

Sakura didn't say anymore. She just rested and closed her eyes, ready to drift back into her slumber, but the Heavens wouldn't allow it.

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! "He~ey, Sakura~! Open up!"_

The pink-haired kunoichi just groaned. "And here come Thing 1 and Thing 2… I _knew_ this day would just get worse. And it's not even noon yet…"

✿｡.:**.:｡✿

Opening the door, Sakura (and company) saw two almost-identical, black-haired and brown-eyed girls. They each hugged Sakura and pecked her on the cheek, greeting her and taking in her appearance.

"My, you've grown, Sakura." the more serious one said. "You've become quite beautiful, just like Eomeoni."

"Arigato…" Sakura giggled.

"Oh…" the other girl said as she spotted all of Sakura's friends. "And who are _they_? I mean, I heard you were . . . anoo, _helping_ out your friends, but we've never met them before. Care to introduce us?"

"Oh, right…" Sakura cleared her throat. "Ahem… Cousin, Sister, meet Friends. Friends meet Cousin and Sister."

"Hey, that's not nice, Saki! We _have_ names, you know!"

"Oh right. I meant, Friends meet Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"_Hey_!"

"Just kidding, kidding… _This_"—Sakura pointed at the more serious one—"is Kikyo, my _beloved_ cousin, and _this_"—she pointed to the girl standing beside Kikyo—"is my adopted bratty older sister, Kagome."

"Hey, that's not nice, Saki!" Kagome whined. "I mean, Kikyo and I even bought gifts for you, and yet you treat us like little monsters."

"No, I don't." Sakura replied artlessly. "I think you're wonderful demon-fighting priestesses! Extraordinary miko, in fact! Well . . . just Kikyo, actually."

But before Kagome could say anythin in protest, Kikyo stopped her.

"Just drop it, Kagome." she whispered into Kagome's ear. After Kagome muttered a "Fine," Kikyo smiled at her pink-haired cousin. "So . . . will tell us your friends' names or are their names Ninja 1 to whatever number?"

Sakura giggled. "You _wish_! Their names are _so_ weird! Kagome here probably won't remember all of them!" With that said, she received a "Hey!" from all of her friends and her sister.

"Let's see…" Sakura turned to her friends and, as she said each name, she pointed at said ninja. "That's Ino-pig, the lazy bastard Shikamaru, the chubby"—keep in mind, she didn't say _fatty_—"Choji, and their sensei Asuma. Anoo… There's the weapon-crazy Tenten, all-too-serious Neji, and the _youthful_ Rock Lee—call him Lee for short. Their sensei is Might Gai. There's also dog-boy Kiba and bug-boy Shino. Temari and Kankuro, too… Then . . . we've got the bitchy Karin, fish-boy Suigetsu, the really nice Juugo, the perverted Kakashi-sensei, his junior Yamato, anti-social Sai, the avenger Sasuke, and the knucklehead Naruto. Anoo . . . did I forget anyone? Oh, yeah, there's the genjutsu master Kurenai and the pregnant-but-_not_-dying Hinata upstairs plus her younger sister, Hanabi. And there's more to come, so I'll just introduce them to you when they arrive."

And after the kunoichi was done with all the introductions, she received glares from her ninja friends while receiving "_Okay..?_" looks from her cousin and adopted sister.

"How bad do you think the pervert is?" Kikyo asked Kagome, whispering into her cousin's ear.

"Hopefully, not as bad as _Miroku_. I wouldn't be able to _live_ if I knew that there was a Miroku-clone out here in the world." Kagome answered. "But I'm more worried about the weapon-crazy girl and that avenger guy."

"_Yeah_, they almost sound as bad as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put together." And at Kikyo's joke, the two almost-identical girls laughed.

"Hey, breakfast's ready!" C.C.'s voice came from the kitchen.

"C.C.'s here?" Kikyo asked while Kagome's question was, "C.C. _made_ breakfast?" Then the two looked at each then back at Sakura, and both asked, "You wanted _pizza_ for breakfast?"

Sakura giggled, knowing what the two meant. "No, sillys… I would _never_ let C.C. cook after that last reunion we had. The only thing we ate was _pizza_! I've learned my mistake and got sick of pizza, so I put her boyfriend in charge of the meals."

And sure enough, there wasn't even a _whiff_ of pizza in the whole house. There were other scents . . . like bacon and cinnamon, all mixed up with some other breakfast items. But as the two miko sat down on the sofa, they didn't miss the sight of Sakura going to talk to the Uchiha avenger, laughing and with all her smiles.

And so, once Sasuke was occupied with some of the other ninja from Konoha 11 (mainly Sai and Naruto who started to fight), the priestesses pulled their sister/cousin to the side after Ino gave her a cup of tea.

"Hey, Sakura, is that Sasuke guy your _boyfriend_ or something?" Kagome asked, causing Sakura to almost choke on her drink, so she took another sip to wash down her chokes.

"Yes, you two seem too close to each other to just be friends." Kikyo whispered. "And C.C. even called me late last night, telling me that you two _slept_ together."

But that was a bit too much for Sakura who spat out her drink at Neji who was unfortunately two feet in front of her. "_WHAT_!?!" the kunoichi screamed.

"Well, _is_ he, Saki?"

"_I_ SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING _YOU_ THAT, KAGOME!! DON'T _YOU_ HAVE A STEADY RELATIONSHIP WITH SOME GUY THAT I HAVEN'T EVEN MET YET!?!"

Oh, but Sakura was going to regret saying that because…

"Oy! Kagome!"

Some silver-haired punk broke into her house through her window, breaking the poor window in the process.

"Eh…" Kagome knew she was in for it _now_.

"_Kagome_…" Sakura growled through clenched teeth; her grip on her cup was so strong that the cup shattered into a million pieces . . . just like her window. "Who the Hell is _this_!?"

"Eh-heh-heh-heh… This . . . is . . . Inuyasha."

"_Who_?" Sakura's voice seethed with bitter sweetness.

"Anoo . . . what do you mean by '_who'_?"

"Your relationship, spit—it—out—_now_!"

"He's . . . [gulps] my boyfriend?" Kagome was so scared that her answer came out as a question.

There was silence—awkward silence—then . . . a scream. "_WHAT_!?!?!?!?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU BE DATING SOME _PUNK_!?! JUST LOOK AT HIS HAIR (just look at Sakura's hair, too; and she's calling Inuyasha weird-looking)!! HE'S A _PUNK_!! PLUS HE'S A _DOG_!! WHY WOULD YOU BE DATING _HIM_!?! BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, YOU BETTER TELL HIM THAT HE'S GOING TO REIMBURSE ME FOR THE WINDOW HE BROKE!! _NOW_!!"

"But-but--"

"NO BUTS!! OR I'LL MAKE SURE EOMMA AND APPA _NEVER_ ACCEPT YOUR RELATIONSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Abeoji = father (Korean)**

**Anoo = um…**

**Eomeoni = mother (Korean)**

**Miko = shrine maiden, virgin consecrated to a deity; medium, sorceress**

**Oppa = elder brother (said by a younger sister) (Korean)**

**Ooh, tough luck to both Inuyasha and Kagome. Also, I would like to say a few things.**

**Sonomi, in _Cardcaptors_, is Nadeshiko's first cousin. And Fujitaka is Nadeshiko's husband. He's not her brother, but I had to change it so that it fits my fanfiction plot. Also, for Fujitaka's father, I couldn't come up with a name, so I just called him "old man." Oh, and yes, Gyokka is something I came up with, and it is a Japanese word. It means "jewel-flower" and, yes, this is Sakura's birth clan.**

**Oh, and if you guys don't know what "Rule One and Two" is, just read chapter 8 again. The rules are right in the first paragraph.**

**And about the _Inuyasha_ characters, I'm technically more of a Kikyo fan, but I like Kagome too. I don't like it when people say one's better than the other because, come on, people (and anime characters) are all equal. But for couples, I kind of like Kagome and Inuyasha better. Don't get me wrong! Kikyo and Inuyasha is just as good (plus a little bit sad) but, for anime that show the couplings like state in the anime, I like to follow it (except if it's Karin and Sasuke then that I won't follow but, other than that, I kind of play by the anime universe).**

**So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry if it seems stupid. But I really want to work on my other fanfictions, but I didn't want to disappoint you all, so... But don't worry. There's more better chapters to come! And soon, the twists come into it. So please stay with me! Oh, and please review!**

**(Oh, and please check out my Naruto AMV I made on YouTube. The link's on my profile. However, I think it goes better with dragon lady龍女ドラゴンレディー than this one but, anyway, please check it out and comment!)**


	14. Chapter 14: Blessings

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! This chapter's done! But I've got to warn you: In the end, Kikyo, Kagome and C.C. are a little OOC. But please enjoy this chapter that's named after FictionJunction Yuuka's blessing.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Blessings

After taking a sip of tea, Sakura crossed her legs and examined the couple sitting in front of her. "So," she finally said after a long silence. "You plan on getting _married_?"

"Hai, Sakura." Kagome couldn't bring herself to look up at her younger sister's eyes.

"Oy," Suigetsu asked in a whisper, watching from the kitchen counter. "I thought the girl in the mini-skirt was the elder sister, not the other around. Why is _she_ asking for _Sakura's_ blessings? Shouldn't she be asking for her _parents'_?"

"Well . . . Kagome is only an _adopted_ child," Ino explained, "while Sakura's the birth daughter. Perhaps Kagome wants Sakura to approve of her decision first since Sakura had to approve of Kagome as her sister."

"Oh… I don't get it."

"Of course, you don't get it!" Karin complained. "It's just _typical_ for you to ask _so many_ questions!"

"Hey, I just want to get my facts straight, just as you did when you were asking if Pinkie was really her mother's child." the purple-eyed swordsman said. "At least, my question's more _practical_."

"Oh, then are you saying that mine _wasn't_!?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Why I oughta--"

"Hey! Be quiet in there!" Sakura yelled. She turned back to her sister and said sister's boyfriend.

"Kagome, marriage isn't as easy as it sounds." C.C. said. "It's a big deal, whether you believe it or not. Are you sure you're ready for that commitment?"

"Hai."

"Then what about you . . . _Inuyasha_?" Sakura was still uncomfortable saying his name. After all, it was only just seconds ago that she was trying to run him out of her house.

"I want to marry Kagome." he said without a second thought. "I love her, and I'd do anything for her."

The pink-haired kunoichi just sighed. "Aremaa… If you're already so determined then why'd ya ask for my blessings and C.C.'s?" she mumbled. Her eyes then shifted towards her cousin who sat next to her and who hadn't said a word since Inuyasha appeared. "What do _you_ think, Kikyo? Do you believe they're ready to get married?"

"Oh, what?" Kikyo seemed to be a little dazed. "Oh . . . _married_? Oh. . . s-s-sure, I don't . . . I don't see a problem."

C.C. narrowed her eyes. _Kikyo never stutters nor is she ever in deep thought when dealing with something so important. Something's up…_

Sakura looked at Inuyasha then back at her sister. "I'll think about it," she said.

"Hontou ni?" Kagome's eyes just lit up as she went to hug her younger sister. "_Thank you_, thank you!"

"For _what_?" Sakura asked, almost choking. "C.C. and I haven't even _agreed_ to anything yet!"

"I know, but you two didn't say '_no'_!" Kagome giggled.

C.C. just groaned and walked away while Sakura just rolled her eyes. _What _am_ I going to do with you, Kagome? You're still so childish in so many ways and yet… _Her eyes shifted back to Kikyo who seemed a little saddened. _Kikyo, your precious treasure that you've done so hard to protect has grown up… Have you learned to let her go yet?_

✿｡.:**.:｡✿

"So . . . your adopted sister wants to get _married_?" the Hyuga heir asked.

Sakura nodded her head, tending to some of the plants in the room. "She's serious about the guy… I don't really know _what_ to think…"

"Daijōbu, Sakura-san." Hinabi spoke. "I understand how you feel. I don't want Hinata leaving me anytime soon for Naruto-kun either. I think it's just too fast."

"Oh, really? You've never told me _that_ before…" Hinata said. "Well, if it's all the same, I don't like the fact that you're dating Konohamaru either."

"I didn't want to worry you," Hinabi replied. "But I guess it's out in the open now, huh?" The Hyuga sisters shared a laugh.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh at the sight. "So . . . how's the rib?" she asked.

"Taped up nice and tight," Hinata answered. "I don't even _feel_ it."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and everyone in the room gave a whispered complaint. Hinata's blow-it-off attitude bugged everyone as much as it bugged the hyperactive ninja.

"So . . . what's for breakfast?" the Hyuga heir asked, a little sarcastically. "Ramen or that _weird_ potion?"

"Eggs and bacon," Kiba answered. "Or there's steamed rice and a few side dishes, if you want."

"Hm…" she thought about it for a second. "Traditional Japanese breakfast, it is."

"I'll get it." Kurenai offered. "Oh and, Sakura, you should eat something, too. You _must_ be hungry."

"Nah, I've got too much on my plate to do." the pink-haired kunoichi said. "I'll eat during lunch."

"We'll hold you to it, then." Kurenai left afterwards.

"Sakura, you _should_ eat." Hinata said. "I mean, if Chitose-san comes back to find that you've lost even just _one_ pound, she'd kick us all out."

Sakura laughed at that. "Daijōbu, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. And don't worry too much about me. I know how to take care of myself." And with that, she walked out the door.

✿｡.:**.:｡✿

"Hey, you okay?"

Sakura picked her head up from the balcony's railing and turned to look behind her. "I thought you'd be with the rest of them, C.C." she said.

"It got crowded." The green-haired girl walked over to her sister and placed her elbows on the railing. "Ah, it's _so_ beautiful here. The breeze is just _perfect_. You really chose a good place to live, dear sister. Good friends, too."

"Yeah…"

The sisters just stood there, staring up at the sky. For a while, it stayed like that—peaceful and quiet, tranquil and calming.

"I wanted to ask you something, Sakura."

"What is it?"

"Don't get offended or anything, okay? I just want to know."

"What? What are you trying to ask?" Suddenly, Sakura's brow furrowed as she turned to look at her sister and gasped. "Is it about me and _Sasuke_!?"

"_No_!" C.C. quickly tried to defend herself. "You guys are just _friends_! You told me that already!"

"Okay, then what is it you're trying to ask? I'm getting curious." Sakura rested her chin back on the railing. She didn't look like she was paying attention to anything but the scenery.

"Why _do_ you want to save Hinata? I mean, sure, she's your friend, but still . . . she _stole_ your boyfriend from you. Surely, you haven't forgotten that."

"No, I haven't forgotten."

"Then why do you _act_ like it's _nothing_? Why do you keep on insisting to save the Hyuga's life when you know it's _pointless_!? Sakura, you're just going to wind up disappointing and hurting yourself again!" C.C. almost yelled. "I don't want to see that happening to you! _Please_! You look at Hinata like she's one of your most favorite people in the world."

"She _is_ one of them…" Sakura muttered.

"Why, though?" C.C. asked. "She--"

"C.C., like you and Kagome, she's almost like a sister to me. Naruto, too—well, he's more of a _brother_ rather than a sister. Konoha 11 and the rest… It just feels . . . it feels _complete_ when everyone's around. Like my family is together. I mean, I guess that's what it's like—most of _our_ family's out somewhere in the world doing other things. It's kind of nice having a whole family here . . . _with_ me." Sakura sighed. "And . . . without Hinata, I . . . I really don't know how it'll be like, but it won't be whole unless she's around, _alive_ and _well_… She's a part of my family…"

C.C.'s teeth made a grinding sound. "That's a _horrible_ answer."

"What's a good one, then?"

"How about, '_C.C., I get a kick out of living in pain_'?"

The kunoichi flinched. "You'd like that _better_..?"

"No… But it's easier, at least." Now, it was C.C.'s turn to sigh. "And at least, I could wrap my head around it . . . somewhat. I wouldn't have to deal with any guilt retaining to not spending enough time with you as your sister when you were younger." She turned to her pink-haired sister.

Sakura's eyes were shut, and she was frowning. "You know I don't blame you or the rest of our siblings for that… Everything just . . . it just got off track…" She paused for a second without opening her eyes. "Nobody was _wrong_… We all just did things that we thought were right… And I don't blame anyone for that…" Her voice trailed off, and the frown on her face relaxed until it was just a little pucker at the corner of her lips.

"Sakura…"

"I'm exhausted, C.C." the kunoichi said. "Maybe you should get back to Lelouch."

"Okay…" C.C. kissed Sakura on the cheek and left the room.

The Haruno went back to staring at the sky and, for a while, it continued like that until… "Sasuke, you can _come out_ now, you know… I won't bite off your head."

"What are you thinking of, now?" His arms wrapped around her petite waist.

"Kagome and Inuyasha's request…" she answered. "Do you think I should give them my blessings?"

"It's not really my choice, now is it?"

"No, it's _not_. But I'd like to hear what you think about it." Sakura sighed once more. "Kagome, _I_ think, is just too _young_—she's only twenty-one. I don't think she's ready but, at the same time, I trust her to make the decision that'll give her a happy life. If she wants Inuyasha then I'd be more than _happy_ to give him to her, but…"

"If age is the problem then why don't you ask them to put it off for a while?"

"I don't think it's as simple as that… They seem to be _way _too determined right now."

"Then wait for your parents' decision." Sasuke suggested. "If they agree to it then give them your blessings. But if they don't…"

"I guess that would work . . . but will it _really_?"

"You'd never know until you try."

"I _guess_ so…" Sakura rested against the Uchiha's chest, sighing again. "You're lucky, you know that? You don't have a childish older sister coming to you with all her problems and asking you for permission for everything that she does… Sometimes, I wish I were an only child."

"It'd be kind of lonely, wouldn't it?"

"Yes… But at least, problems won't come at me as often as they do now…"

✿｡.:**.:｡✿

"Kagome, are you completely _sure_ about this?"

"Yes. We've gone over this about a _million_ times already. I'm _completely_ sure, Kikyo. I'm not some child anymore."

"But marriage isn't something you can just put off and on." Kikyo explained. "It's a union of families and--"

"Then are you saying that you don't want to become in-laws with Inuyasha? Because you _dated_ him once before?"

"What? I thought . . . I thought you didn't know…"

"But of course, I _knew_." Kagome said. "I knew that you were dating him from the start, but I loved him, and so I held onto him. And once you dumped him, I continued to hold onto him."

"_What_!?" Kikyo could felt the rage building up in her body. "I dumped him because I thought he was two-timing on us and because I thought you didn't know!"

"Well, that only left a wide door for me."

"_Kagome_!" Kikyo was practically on the verge of tears.

"Kikyo, I love him so much! What was I supposed to do!?" Kagome asked. "When I started seeing him, I didn't know his girlfriend was _you_! If I had known, I wouldn't have gone after him! But once I found out, it was already too late! I _can't_ lose him, Kikyo! I just _can't_!"

"Kagome, do you know how hard it is for me to accept him as my _cousin-in-law_!?" Kikyo yelled. "I _dated_ him! Do you know how hurtful it is for me to see him _together_ with you!? Yes, I dumped him, but that decision was hard to make because I loved him, and I wanted you to be happy at the same time!"

"Yes, you told me that already. And now I can _be_ happy." Kagome said. "I want to _marry_ him, Kikyo… If only you, Sakura, and C.C. can give me your blessings then--"

"Kagome, I've already told you how hard it is for me to deal with this! How could I give you my blessings!?"

"Then try harder to deal with this!" Kagome begged. "I love him so much! If I didn't, I wouldn't have taken him from you!"

"WHAT!?!" C.C. barged into the room at that point. "Kagome, what do you mean by that!?"

But Kagome couldn't answer her.

"Kikyo, what's going on!? Why are you guys fighting!?!"

* * *

**Aremaa = geez; I can't believe this**

**Hontou ni = really?**

**Oneesama = older sister**

**It didn't really take me long to come up with this chapter, actually. It's short, I know, but hopefully you guys aren't disappointed. My Christmas present to you guys, and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Stress

-Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? -Based off of Breaking Dawn-

* * *

**Yay! This chapter's up! It took me a while actually. I thought I wouldn't finish this today, but I did, so yay me! I hope you all like it. This chapter's named after "ザ·ストレス" by Natsumi Abe, a former member of Morning Musume. Please enjoy!**

**Oh, and why didn't anyone tell me that I've been spelling Hinata's younger sister's name wrong? It's supposed to be "Hanabi," so how come nobody told me? Ah, well, it doesn't matter. I already fixed it anyway. Just enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Stress

"Well, are you two going to _answer_ me or not?" C.C. demanded; she was fuming out steam. "Kagome, did you _take_—no—did you _steal _your cousin's boyfriend from her or not?"

"C.C…"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" C.C. yelled. "DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT?"

"C.C., please calm down," Kikyo pleaded. "There's been a misunderstanding. We-"

"_MISUNDERSTANDING_?" C.C. shrieked. "Kikyo, Kagome _took_ your boyfriend from you! Do you think I'd be able to understand _that_?" The enraged green-haired witch turned to her adopted sister. "Kagome, how could you do this to Kikyo, _huh_? She took care of you, she fed you, and she clothed you! She practically gave up her whole entire life just to take care of you when your mother died! You wouldn't even _be_ here if it wasn't for her! Is _this_ how you're going to repay her? How could you do this to the girl who's practically been your own mother?"

"C.C., please calm down. I'll explain, huh? Just please-"

"Kagome, I had _enough_ of your excuses!" C.C. said. "Now tell me the truth! What really happened? Was Inuyasha Kikyo's boyfriend?"

"Oneesama!"

The door opened then and Sakura ran in, wondering why the girls were fighting (since the walls muffle sound and all). "What's going on? I could hear you all the way in my _room_," she said, taking a few breaths since she had to run all the way from the north wing to the south wing. "Why are you yelling so loudly, C.C.?"

"Where's Inuyasha?" C.C. asked, not answering Sakura's question.

"Wh-_Inuyasha_? He . . . he's still in the living room." Sakura answered, surprised at the tone of her adopted sister's voice and at the sight of the tears in Kagome's eyes. "_Wae_?"

But C.C. didn't answer. She stormed out of the room, out of the south wing, and down the stairs.

"C.C., what is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Where's that _mangy mutt_?" she growled.

"You mean _me_?" Kiba asked, ever so innocently. What had he done wrong?

"No! _Inuyasha_! Where is Inuyasha?"

Fearfulf for his life, Kiba pointed at the sofa where Inuyasha and Sai sat, watching TV, and C.C. marched over.

"C.C., tell me what's wrong." Lelouch pleaded, but his girlfriend ignored him and instead slapped Inuyasha across the face.

"C.C.!" Kagome, Kikyo, and Sakura yelled from the stairs.

"Oy! What was that for?" Inuyasha asked; Sai backing away from the sofa. Like Kiba, he too was fearful for his life.

"Tell me _now_…" C.C. said, lowly and menacingly. "Did you use to date _Kikyo_?"

Inuyasha's eyes (and almost everyone else's) widened, but he didn't answer.

"_Well_..?" C.C. asked. "Is it _true_? Did you?"

Inuyasha was hesitant. He looked over at Kikyo and Kagome.

"WELL? IS IT?" C.C. screamed this time.

The silver-haired punk, as Sakura had put it, was taken back but, nevertheless, he answered. ". . . Yes…"

Sakura gasped, C.C.'s breath stilled, Kikyo and Kagome waited for the outcome, Sakura closed her eyes, C.C.'s fists shook, Kikyo and Kagome's eyes went back and forth from the pink-haired girl to the green-haired one, Sakura's eyes were beginning to fill with tears, C.C. was seeing red, Kikyo and Kagome held their breaths; the room was still . . . until Sakura fainted from the stress of it all.

"_Sakura_!" the two almost identical cousins tried stop their cousin/adopted sister from falling to the ground. "Sakura-chan!"

"_Kisama_..!" C.C. growled, trying to restrain herself. "Nanda, kisama ha? You _ruined_ my family… Kagome and Kikyo grew up like sisters! They never fought like that before… Even Sakura was _disgusted_ by that sight, and she hasn't even spent more than a _week_ with them in her whole life… Do you _expect_ me to let this slide? And . . . in this situation, do you _expect_ me to give you my _blessings_?"

"C.C., now calm down." Lelouch pleaded, knowing that the witch was capable of a whole lot more than yelling.

She didn't listen, continuing to glare at Inuyasha. "After Kikyo dumped you, did you know you were dating her _cousin_?" She scoffed. "No… I don't believe that's the correct question. Did you know you were _two-timing_ on Kikyo _with_ her cousin?"

Inuyasha couldn't answer.

Angered by Inuyasha's silence and knowing that she was far more than correct, C.C.'s bottled-up anger exploded out of her as she started hitting the half-demon. "Kisama! _Kisama_! _KISAMA_!" she shrieked. "How could you do this to my family? _HOW COULD YOU_?"

"C.C., calm down." Lelouch said as he tried to hold back the enraged witch.

"How could you? How could you..?" C.C. cried, still hitting Inuyasha who didn't fight back.

"C.C., _please_..! Calm yourself!" Kikyo pleaded; she and Kagome had passed Sakura to Sasuke who was now holding the kunoichi bridal-style. "It was my fault, okay? I should have taken care of this problem before we came here! Gomennasai, C.C., it all my fault."

C.C. glared at the miko. "Kikyo, you and Kagome are _both_ getting on my nerves." she said. "Kagome keeps making mistakes, and you keep taking the blame. I don't think I can take anymore of this. Until you fix this problem . . . I don't want to see you two. I don't even want to hear your names."

"C.C…" the two cousins pleaded.

"You two are just going to add on to Sakura's problems and stress. I don't think I'm willing to let her fall ill just because you two can't work out this problem. It's not a little one, I know, but there has to be _some_ way you can work this out amongst yourselves . . . so leave . . . _now_! _LEAVE_ before I drive you out!"

"C.C., please, just hear them out."

"Stay out of this, Lelouch." C.C. snapped, glowering at her boyfriend. "Or I'll have you thrown out, too." She turned her attention back to her pink-haired sister and walked over. "My sweet, adorable sister… I don't understand why you have to deal with all of this… My poor little sister…" she cooed, almost on the verge of tears. She looked at Sasuke and told him, "Bring her to her room. I'll be up in a second."

✿｡.:**.:｡✿

Hinata dropped her cup, and it shattered. "_What_? Inuyasha used to be _Kikyo's _boyfriend? Is that really true?"

"Apparently, yes…" Ino shrugged. "Or at least, that's how it stands as of _now_."

Hinata nodded her head and rubbed her bloated stomach, trying to process everything that her friends had told her.

"And how's Sakura-san taking the news?" Hanabi asked. "Is she alright?"

No one answered that question for a while, afraid of the possibility of stressing Hinata out even more.

"_Well_?" the Hyuga heir asked. "What's Sakura doing about it? How is she taking it?"

"Hinata…" Naruto spoke up. "Sakura . . . she . . . she fainted when she heard about it."

Hinata's mouth almost dropped open. "Wh-what? Sh-she _fainted_? Oh, poor Sakura… This must have been quite a shock to her… For her to faint . . . why that's-" She sighed, trying to calm herself down for the sake of her child. "Who's with her now?"

"Sasuke, C.C., and Lelouch." Neji answered.

"Good, good…" Hinata nodded her head again. "But what about-"

"C.C. has forbidden Kikyo and Kagome from even entering the house." Tenten answered the unspoken question. "They're staying in a nearby hotel, though."

"She's _that_ upset?"

"Yep." Suigetsu nodded his head. "Why, you could practically see the steam coming out of the witch's ears."

"Don't call C.C. that." Temari growled.

While Suigetsu muttered a "Sorry," Karin thought over the events that have happened. "Hey, does the bitc-I mean, does _Sakura_ usually have these fainting spells often?"

"No, not anymore…" Lee answered, sadly.

"So . . . she _did_ used to get them?"

"Only for a month after Sasuke left the village and just three days after Hinata became pregnant," Shikamaru clarified. "Tsunade-sama thought it wasn't anything serious, just that Sakura wasn't eating well and that her depression was eating away at her."

Karin nodded her head. "So . . . it's only psychological triggers?" she asked.

"So far, yes." Naruto answered, surprising everyone. How could he understand such _big_ words?

"Oh, wait!" Ino said. "She also fainted quite a lot from her singing career. During the peak of her career, she would faint almost every _week_. It was actually quite _rare_ that there was a day when she was _always_ conscious."

"So . . . she also gets _workplace stress_?" Karin asked, calculating something. "Is she easily distressed?"

"No."

"Does she usually benefit from eustress[1]?"

"What's _eustress_?" Naruto asked.

"A kind of stress that is healthy and one that gives a feeling of fulfillment or other positive feelings; it's really the feeling you get when you're engaging in a battle or it could be something like love." Juugo explained.

"_Oh_…" Naruto smiled and then thought over the days he spent with Sakura. "You know . . . I don't really think she gets that much eustress at all either. Well, at least, not when she's with me or even with Team 7. Even when Sasuke was around, I think she was under a lot of _di_stress."

"And _now_ he notices it," Tenten muttered into Ino's ear.

"Okay, so she suffers from all the _negative_ kinds of stress: chronic stress and workplace stress." Karin observed. "Then . . . what about her job now? What does she do?"

"Well, she's ninja, so _that_ pretty much explains itself." Sai answered. "But I think she has another job at the hospital. Maybe that's why."

"Yeah, but Lady Tsunade gives Sakura _weeks_ of vacation and days-off at a time." Choji said, munching on a sandwich. "I don't think she'd get any stress from _vacationing_ all the time."

"But doesn't she have _another_ job?" Hanabi asked. "I remember her coming to one of the Branch member's houses to do check out some bones they found in the yard. The ANBU called her the—oh, what was it?—the forensic . . . _something_…"

"Anoo . . . do you mean '_forensic anthropologist_'?" Lee asked.

Hanabi nodded.

"So . . . the Haruno also deals with bones?" Karin asked.

"And dead bodies," Kankuro added.

Everyone turned to the puppet master then. "_Dead . . . bodies_?" they asked.

"Yeah, on one of her missions in Suna as a forensic anthropologist, the body wasn't at its decomposition stage yet, and our forensic pathologists offered to take the case, but Sakura said that she was a pathologist too and took on the case doing _both_ jobs." Kankuro explained.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Temari laughed at the memory. "Go to Hell[2]…"

"_Pardon_?" Hinata asked while covering her younger sister's ears, taking her hands off of her hurting stomach.

"Oh, that's just the nickname of the case the public came up with." Kankuro chuckled. "Sakura really surprised us that time. She figured out that a twelve-year-old girl was responsible for her parents and younger sister's deaths and that the girl was being possessed but, regretfully, the girl ended up dead."

"Why?" Sai asked.

"Because some crazy exorcist pushed her off of the second floor of a building and onto the concrete floor below," Kiba answered, shuddering. "I should know. I was there with Sakura when it happened. We weren't fast enough to save the girl… We ended up arresting the exorcist."

"_Really_?" Naruto asked. "Where was I when this happened?"

"Training with Jiraiya," the whole Konoha 11 answered.

"Oh, right." Naruto blushed sheepishly. "_Anoo_ . . . does Sakura still do those jobs? The only thing I really see her do is being a ninja, and that's it. She must be really good at balancing her life then."

"You're wrong, Naruto." Shino said. "Sakura isn't a pathologist anymore nor is she an anthropologist either. She retired under her mother, under Hibiya Chitose's, wishes."

✿｡.:**.:｡✿

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself back in bed. She turned to those who stood by her bed, C.C. who was hovering over her and Lelouch and Sasuke who were leaning against the wall.

"Oh, good, you're awake." C.C. sighed with relief. "I was so worried, Sakura."

"Gomennasai, Oneesama." Sakura apologized. "I didn't mean to worry you like that."

"It's okay, Sakura. I know what you're going through." C.C. said. "I don't blame _you_."

Sakura smiled a bit, but then that smile disappeared when she remembered _why_ she fainted. "What about Kagome and Kikyo's problem with Inuyasha? What are we going to do about it?"

"You don't have to worry about it, Sakura." C.C. replied. "I'll take care of it. You just take care of your problem with Hinata."

Sakura nodded. "Arigato… But C.C., you're not going to do anything _drastic_, are you?"

"If you mean '_drastic'_ as in kicking them out of the house then yes." Lelouch muttered, earning a glare from C.C.

"C.C., you . . . you kicked them _out_ of my house?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide.

"Sakura, just let me handle this, okay?" the green-haired witch said. "You're under too much stress as it is."

"But-"

"Sakura, trust your sister." Sasuke spoke this time. "She only wants what's best for you. Maybe it's better if you actually _listen_ to her."

The kunoichi just looked at the raven-haired shinobi then back at her emerald-haired sister. "Okay, C.C. I'll hand over Kagome and Kikyo's case to you, but you have to promise me something. Don't let it get out of hand, okay?"

"I can't promise that," C.C. said. "I can only _try_."

Sakura nodded her head. "Well, it's more than I bargained for. And knowing Kagome, things _will_ probably get out of hand in less than an hour or so."

"Then let's hope that nothing happens."

"Something probably _will_."

"Hey, wishing can't hurt anybody."

"Har, har to that."

* * *

**Kisama = you (in a insulting way; in the way that we'd say "bastard")**

**Nanda, kisama ha = what now, bastard?**

**Wae = why? (Korean)**

**[1] = Eustress is a term coined by endocrinologist Hans Selye which is defined in the model of Richard Lazarus (1974) as stress that is healthy and gives one a feeling of fulfillment or other positive feelings. Eustress is a process of exploring potential gains. Examples: Meeting or engaging in a challenge; coming in first place in a race; getting a promotion at your job; watching a suspenseful or horror movie; love, marriage, or childbirth; riding a roller-coaster; the holidays or purchasing something, such as a new car.**

**[2] = "_Go to Hell_" is the third episode of eighth season of the American crime drama _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ which is set in Las Vegas, Nevada. The CSIs stumble upon a grisly multiple murder related to a girl who has been through an exorcism. The victims are parents of Amy, a 12-year-old wild child, and they had attempted to rein her in when they discovered that she was in a relationship with a 23-year-old man. Eventually the parents became convinced that their daughter was possessed, and sought the help of a fly-by-night exorcist. Unfortunately for them, the exorcism failed, and they end up murdered. Amy is still missing. While the police search for Amy, the CSIs must figure out who committed the killings. At first they believe the older boyfriend was involved in child porn, and he murdered the parents to get to Amy. But Amy is soon found with her boyfriend, and she's placed with child services. As the evidence begins to point to an even more shocking conclusion, the exorcist takes matters into his own hands. He knows the truth: that Amy committed the murders of her own volition. He hunts Amy down, and throws her to her death at the Child Protective Services facility.**

**Thank you for reading this. Anoo . . . in the next chapter, Hinata will _probably_ give birth then. I haven't really made up my mind. Please continue to read to find out what's going to happen. Oh, and I'm sorry if this fanfiction's as crazy as the original _Naruto_ manga. I will try to keep things non-crazy-like. Thank you and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: C'est Si Bon

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! Chapter finished! It's the one everyone's been waiting for: Hinata's starting to go into labor! Yay! Oh, and this chapter (well, the beginning of it) is sort of like a break from all the serious stuff going on. You'll see more funny chapters in between all the tension and things but, like this one, they'll usually end in a more serious note. So hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter that's named after 5566 & 七朵花's song _C'est Si Bon_. (It's French for "_That's so Good!_") Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

C'est Si Bon

_Bang!_

The two sisters looked at each other.

"What was _that_?" C.C. asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Nothing that we can't ignore."

"Hm, I guess."

But then…

_Bang! Bang! BANG!_

"Okay, what _is_ that!?!" Sakura yelled.

"Sounds like it's coming from where the others are." Lelouch said.

And then Sasuke and Sakura just stared at each other and, at the same time, they both came to the same conclusion. "_Naruto_."

✿｡.:**.:｡✿

"NEJI, I SAID I WAS _SORRY_!" Naruto cried, running away from the angered Hyuga.

"DO YOU THINK I _WANT_ YOUR _APOLOGY_!?!" Neji yelled, ready to use the Gentle Fist on the kyuubi-container. "GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!"

"BUT I DON'T _WANT_ TO BE A MAN RIGHT NOW!!" Naruto yelled. "AND I'D RATHER BE OVER _HERE_ THAN THERE OR ANYWHERE _NEAR_ YOU!!" (OMG, Naruto just did a Dr. Seuss.)

"Wow…" Hanabi remarked. "Hinata-oneesama, I don't think our days will be so boring with Neji-niisan and Naruto-niisan as in-laws."

And Hinata nodded her head to her sister's statement. "Har, har to _that_, little sis. Har, har to that."

"NARUTO!!"

"OH, COME ON, NEJI!! GIVE ME A BREAK!" Naruto cried. "I DIDN'T _MEAN_ TO BREAK YOUR SHAMPOO BOTTLE!!"

"_WHAT_!?!" Neji came to a halt. "YOU THINK I'M MAD ABOUT _THAT_!?!"

"Well . . . _aren't_ you?"

"NO!! I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU _DEFILED_ HINATA-SAMA!!"

"_WHAT_!?" Naruto screamed. "I THOUGHT WE ALREADY WENT OVER THAT!! I DIDN'T _MEAN_ TO--"

"ENOUGH EXCUSES!! TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!!"

"BUT I TOLD YOU: I DON'T _WANT_ TO BE A MAN RIGHT NOW!!" And the soon-to-be father ran behind his pregnant lover.

"_NUH-UH_!! YOU DID _NOT_ JUST USE HINATA-SAMA AS A _SHIELD_!!"

Then, realizing his mistake, Naruto grumbled out an "Oh, shit" and then he started to run again with Neji following close behind him. Suddenly, Neji released his Gentle Fist, but Naruto dodged, and Neji accidentally knocked one of Sakura's vases over. _Smash!_ It broke into a million little itty-bitty pieces. Everyone gasped, not because of vase but because…

"NARUTO!! NEJI!! WHAT _IN HELL_ ARE YOU DOING!?!" Sakura yelled, Sasuke held her back from killing the two soon-to-be in-laws. "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO _WRECK_ MY _HOME_!?!"

"_He_ started it, Sakura!!" Naruto pointed at the Hyuga.

"Well, I had no choice." Neji said. "Naruto _needed_ to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, the poor thing." C.C. murmured.

"Thanks…" Naruto blushed sheepishly. _At least, _some_body cares._

"No, not _you_!!" C.C. cried. "My _vase_! My poor _vase_!!"

And then everybody was like [0o0] (you know, shocked).

✿｡.:**.:｡✿

Okay, so once everybody was calmed down and seated (Naruto _far_, _far_ away from Neji), they all started talking about the past event . . . very _calmly_.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!!" Sakura shrieked. "WHY YOU'D BREAK C.C.'S VASE!?!" The only thing stopping her from mauling the knucklehead ninja was, of course, Sasuke who _still_ held her back.

"And I thought we were going to talk about this _calmly_." Sasuke muttered beneath his breath.

"When you spend enough time with _this_ family, _'calmly_' is _never_ an option." Lelouch told the Uchiha.

"Let's not blame Naruto, peoples." Tenten suggested. "Neji's at fault, too."

C.C. thought about it for a moment. "Who's richer?"

"Neji." everyone answered.

"SO . . . IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT!!" C.C. yelled at the Hyuga. "REIMBURSE ME FOR MY THOUSAND-DOLLARED VASE!!"

"Jeez, Lady! Why do you pick on someone _younger_ than you!?" Neji protested. "Plus, who spends a thousand dollars on a vase!?"

"IT WAS AN _ANTIQUE_!!" C.C. cried.

"Witch, calm down." Lelouch said. "It was just a vase."

"DON'T '_WITCH, CALM DOWN_' ME!!" C.C. cried. "IT WAS OVER _THREE-THOUSAND_ DOLLARS!! AND I USED _YOUR_ CREDIT CARD!!"

Lelouch was quiet for a minute, but then he turned to Neji with a creepy smile. Then he hoisted said Hyuga up into the air and started shaking him. "YOU _IMBECILE_!! REIMBURSE C.C. FOR HER VASE!!"

"Oy vey." Ino shook her head. "I think Sakura takes after C.C."

And everybody nodded.

"HEY!! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, INO-PIG!?!"

"Nothing . . . BILLBOARD BROW!!"

"PIG!!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!!"

"PIG!!"

"_BILLBOARD BROW_!!"

"_PIG_!!"

"Oh my Kami-sama!! I think my water broke!" Hinata cried, rubbing her stomach. "I don't feel so good!! I think the baby's coming!"

"_Aw_… Did you hear that, guys?" Naruto said, almost dreamily in a daze. "The baby's coming…" But then that's when all realization sank in.

"THE _BABY'S_ COMING!?!" all the girls screamed while Naruto fainted, bumping his head on a nearby table.

"Battle stations!" Sakura yelled.

"_Battle stations_?" Team Hebi, C.C., and Lelouch asked a little bit confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura said. "Did I say '_battle stations_'? What I meant was—ahem—_BATTLE STATIONS_!!!"

And then all of Konoha 11 scattered with Kiba going to find Tsunade and Shizune and Lee going to alert the Hyuga clan . . . and the rest of the village.

"C.C.! I need you to help me with the delivery until Lady Tsunade gets here!" Sakura said. "Karin! I need some hot water, towels, and a pair of scissors!"

"Oh, okay." Karin said, sarcastically. "I'll go get them. Oh, wait! I STILL GET _LOST_ IN YOUR HUGE HOUSE!!!"

"And C.C.'s _horrible_ at helping people." Lelouch added (which earned him a glare and a bump to the head).

"_Right_! Then C.C., _you_ go get the hot water, towels, and a pair of scissors! Lelouch, you go with her just in case she does anything _stupid_!" Sakura corrected. "Karin, you're going to help me with the delivery."

"Then what are _we_ supposed to do?" Suigetsu asked, pointing to the rest of Team Hebi.

"Oh, that's _easy_." Sakura said. "Wake up Naruto, the baby's damn father who's sleeping right now!! I don't _care_ how you do it!! You can slap him, yell at him, kick him, _whatever_!! Just wake him up and _keep_ him awake!!"

"Right!" And then Suigetsu turned to Sasuke. "How do we wake up the idiot?"

"Easy." Sasuke walked over to the unconscious dobe and said, "Oy, dobe. There's ramen."

"Oh, really?" Naruto's popped up. "_Where_?"

"Nowhere." Sasuke said. "You need to be awake during the birth."

Naruto nodded his head. "Oh, right… The baby's coming…" He smiled, but his eyes rolled back into his head, and he started falling backwards, moaning, "Oh…"

Juugo caught him before he could injure himself anymore.

"Now, now, can't have any more of _that_, now can we?" Suigetsu grinned as he and Juugo dragged Naruto to Hinata's side.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to look at Hinata while she was in so much pain. Instead, he held her hand and said, "Daijōbu, Hinata. You'll make it through this. You came so far already, and--"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT _CRAP_!!" Hinata yelled, surprising everyone in the room and almost making them stop what they were doing and stare at the couple. But Hinata didn't care about the watching eyes. She took Naruto's hand and squeezed the life out of it, causing Naruto to wince.

"_YOU'RE_ NOT THE ONE GIVING BIRTH!!" Hinata continued with her loud rant. "WHY DON'T YOU SWITCH PLACES WITH ME AND SEE HOW IT _FEELS_ LIKE TO ACTAULLY GO THROUGH WITH THIS!?!"

"But-but…" Naruto protested in a whisper, scared of the Hyuga heir's rant. "_You're_ the one who wanted the baby…"

"I SAID '_DON'T GIVE ME THAT _CRAP'!!!" Hinata screamed. "_YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO GOT ME PREGNANT!!"

"Anoo . . . Hanabi," Tenten said to the Hyuga heir's younger sister. "Perhaps you should go help Lee get your family here. Neji and I will go with you." She knew that Lee could handle that job, but she and Neji just wanted Hanabi out of the room just in case things were going to get worse (with words _and_ with events).

Hanabi was hesitant. She didn't want to leave her older sister, not especially since it might be the last time she would be alive, but . . . nevertheless, she agreed, and she, Neji, and Tenten ran out of the room.

"_AHH_!!" Hinata screamed.

"You're going to be alright, Hinata…" Naruto said again.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE ME THAT _CRAP_!!" Hinata shrieked. "_SAKURA_!!"

"What is it, Hinata?" the pink-haired kunoichi was immediately by her friend's side.

"IT--" But Hinata's sentence was brought to a halt when the strangest, muffled ripping sound from the center of her body was heard. "_Oh_!" she gasped.

And then she went limp, slumping toward the floor. Sakura caught her in the same instant before she could fall.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, hands out. And then, his eyes unfocused, panic shot across his features.

A half-second later, the room echoed with Hinata's scream and not with just any scream—a blood-curdling shriek of agony. The horrifying sound cut off with a gurgle, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body twitched, arched in Sakura's arms, and then Hinata vomited a fountain of blood.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Hinata! What's going to happen to her and the child!? What's going to become of this fanfiction!? Please stay tuned to find out! And someone, bring me some coffee!**

* * *

**POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Do you want the child to be a boy or girl?**

**What do you want the child's name to be? Please choose the name of an anime character—and please, do not choose any evil character's name. Please choose a good guy's name.**

**Oh, and do you want the child to look more like Naruto or Hinata? And do you want the child to have** **Kyuubi-chakra?**

**Oh, and one last question: is there any more anime character crossovers you want to see in this fanfiction? Because I need more characters for Sakura's adopted family.**

**Thank you for taking the time to answer my polls!**


	17. Chapter 17: C'est la vie

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! This chapter's finished, and the child is being born! Yay! And so, in honor of the new life being born (and there _is_ a twist in this chapter, so that your wishes shall be met), this chapter is named after the song C'est la Vie～私のなかの恋する部分 by Komatsu Ayaka (Sailor Venus) from PGSM (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, the live action series). (It's French for _That's Life_!")**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

C'est la Vie

Hinata's body, streaming with red, started to twitch, jerking around in Sakura's arms like she was being electrocuted. All the while, her face was blank—unconscious. It was the wild trashing from inside the center of her body that moved her. As she convulsed, sharp snaps and cracks kept time with the spasms.

Sakura, Naruto, and everyone else in the room were frozen for the shortest half second, and then they broke. Sakura whipped Hinata's body into her arms and, shouting so fast that it became hard to separate the individual words, she yelled, "Shino, get the morphine! Ino and Temari, go down and tell C.C. to hurry it up with the towels and make sure she gets extra of everything! Gaara and Kankuro, go and tell Tsunade that we've got a problem! Choji, go tell the hospital that we need about five more medics! Suigetsu and Juugo, if the Hyuga clan comes, make sure they stay _outside_! Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin, you're with me!"

And then she and the four she named shot out of the room and into the boudoir.

"Shino, where's the morphine!?!" Naruto yelled, almost fainting again.

"Sasuke, keep Naruto awake!!" Sakura screeched.

The boudoir looked more like an emergency room than a lady's private bedroom. The lights were brilliant and white. Hinata was on a table under the glare, skin ghostly in the spotlight. Her body flopped like a fish on the sand. Sakura pinned Hinata down, yanking and ripping her clothes out of the way while Shikamaru stabbed a syringe into her arms.

"What's _happening_, Sakura!?" Sasuke asked, holding Naruto up.

"The child's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!" Karin added.

Somewhere in this, Hinata came around. She responded to their words with a shriek that clawed at everyone's eardrums.

"GET HIM _OUT_!!" she screamed. "He can't _breathe_! Do it _now_!"

Naruto saw the red spots pop out when her scream broke the blood vessels in her eyes. "The morphine--" he growled, feeling very light all of the sudden.

"NO!! _NOW_!!" Another gush of blood choked off what she was shrieking. Shikamaru held her head up, desperately trying to clear her mouth so that she could breathe again.

Tsunade darted into the room at that moment. "Status report!"

"The placenta detached!" Sakura told her shisou. "We _need_ to get the child out!"

"Okay, I know just what to do!" Tsunade said. "Sakura and Karin, I need you to pump chakra through Hinata in a steady pace! Not too much or too little at a time! Shizune, get a scalpel—actually, _a few_!! And Sasuke, Shikamaru! Get Naruto in a chair next to Hinata! Kiba, Akamaru can't be here! He'll get germs all over the baby and Hinata!"

"_WHAT_!?" Kiba shrieked. "I'll have you know that Akamaru's _very_ clean!"

"I DON'T _CARE_!! JUST GET HIM _OUT_!!" Hinata screamed, referring both her baby and Akamaru.

"Okay, okay, _yeesh_." And everyone did as they were told.

In the bright light, Hinata's skin seemed more purple and black than it was white. Deep red was seeping beneath the skin over the huge shuddering bulge of her stomach. Shizune's hand came up with a scalpel.

"Let the morphine spread!" Naruto shouted at her. Hinata squeezed his hand, and he let out a yelp. "_Itai_!"

"There's no time," Shizune hissed. "Both Hinata and the baby's _dying_!"

Her hand came down on Hinata's stomach, and vivid red spouted out from where she pierced the skin. It was like a bucket being turned over, a faucet twisted to full. Hinata jerked but didn't scream because she was still choking . . . and squeezing the life out of Naruto's hand.

"Itai! _Itai_!! ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. He didn't watch Shizune finish the job. He turned his whole body around and started hitting his head against the back of his chair.

"SASUKE, SLAP HIM!!!" Sakura shrieked. "BEFORE HE LOSES CONSCIOUSNESS AGAIN!!"

Sasuke was all too willing, and he slapped Naruto right across the face.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I needed that." Naruto said as he regained gumption. He looked back at Hinata and stroked her hand. "You'll get through this, Hinata… Hinata, I know you will…"

"Naruto, CPR?" Tsunade asked, fast and demanding.

"Yes!"

"Get her breathing! I've got to get the child out before--"

Suddenly, another shattering crack inside Hinata's body, the loudest yet, so loud that almost everyone stopped what they were doing, waiting for the Hyuga heir's answering scream. Nothing. Her legs, which had been curled up in agony, now went limp, sprawling out in an unnatural way.

"Her spine…" Shikamaru choked in horror.

"GET IT _OUT_ OF HER!!" Naruto snarled, Shizune flinging another scalpel at Tsunade. "She won't _feel_ anything _now_!" And then he bent over Hinata's head. Her mouth looked clear, so he pressed his to hers and blew a lungful of air into it. He felt her twitching body expand, _so there was nothing blocking her throat_. Her lips tasted like blood.

He could hear her heart, thumping unevenly.

"Hinata, you've got to stay with us!" Sakura yelled as Tsunade pressed the scalpel against Hinata's stomach. "You don't want your child to grow up without a mother, do you!?!"

Naruto heard the soft, wet sound of the scalpel across Hinata's stomach—more blood dripping to the floor.

The next sound jolted through him, unexpected, terrifying—like metal being shredded apart. He and everyone else glanced over to see Tsunade reaching into the opened stomach.

Naruto shuddered as he blew more air into Hinata. She coughed back at him—her eyes blinking, rolling blindly.

"You stay _with_ me now, Hinata!" he yelled at her. "Do you hear me!? _Stay_! You're _not_ leaving me! Keep your heart beating!"

Her eyes wheeled, looking for him, but seeing nothing. Naruto stared into them anyway, keeping his gaze locked there. And then her body was suddenly still under his hands, though her breathing picked up roughly and her heart continued to thud. Naruto realized the stillness meant that it was all over. The internal beating was over.

_It must be out of her_, he thought, and it _was_.

"A boy," Tsunade said as C.C. came into the room then with a few towels.

"Let me--" Hinata started to say, but then her body jerked again, and she screamed.

"What's going _on_, Tsunade-shisou!?!" Sakura asked.

"I don't know!" the Hokage said, handing the child to C.C.

"Tsunade-sama, maybe--_Oh my Kami-sama_!!" Shizune exclaimed as she glanced into Hinata's opened stomach. "There's another one!!"

"_WHAT_!?!" everyone shrieked even Hinata, and Naruto fell back in his seat.

"SASUKE, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HIM _AWAKE_!!" Sakura yelled.

"Right," and the Uchiha stomped on Naruto's feet so hard that Naruto let out a yelp so loud that everyone in the Sound Village heard it. ("What was that disturbance?" they asked.) The yelp sounded so weird that the baby boy started _laughing—laughing_ at his father's dismay.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said. "I think I like your son. He laughs at your pain."

"Quiet, teme…"

After a few more minutes, Tsunade had the other child out. It was a girl, a beautiful baby girl who had her mother's hair color and her father's eyes, while the other one was a bouncing baby boy with his father's hair color though darker and had his mother's eyes.

"They're so . . . beautiful…" Hinata said, but then she gasped—gasped in pain.

"C.C., get the children out of here, and, everyone else who's _not_ a medic-nin, _GET OUT_!! GET OUT!!! _GET OUT_!!!!" Tsunade yelled. "_SCRAM_!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE _ANY_ OF YOU!!"

And so Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and C.C. with the children ran out of the room while the five medics from the hospital ran in.

"What do you need, Lady Tsunade?" the head medic asked.

"Get into formation," Tsunade said. "We're performing the Regenerative Healing Jutsu[1]! Shizune, draw the seal! Karin and Sakura, I need you to continue pumping your chakra into Hinata until we start the jutsu! Everyone, be prepared! It'll be hours before we can rest!"

* * *

**[1] = The Regenerative Healing Jutsu uses a part of the patient's body as a medium to heal their wounds. A large, square seal is drawn on the floor and the patient is placed at the center. Four medical-nin then sit at the corners and concentrate for several hours on healing the wound. The medic-nin on hand actually have to trade places after tiring, indicating just how long it takes. (This is the jutsu used to heal Neji after he fought with the spider-dude in the Sound 4.)**

**Phew, this chapter was so long! Actually, no, it was so short. But it took me a while to actually match things up with Breaking Dawn, so sorry if I made you guys wait. I added a couple of funny moments here and there because I don't like things to be too serious. Plus, I don't want you guys to get bored with this chapter, so yeah. Thank you for reading and please review! I already have the children's name in mind, so yay! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Next Level

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! This chapter's done! The children's names haven't come up yet, though, but don't worry! They shall be named soon! I already figured out the names, so yeah, don't ask for this name and that name. The chapter's named after Ayumi Hamasaki's _Next Level_. And I'll explain why it's called _Next Level_ on my bottom author's note. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Next Level

"Aw, you're so _cute_…" C.C. cooed. "I don't understand what all the fuss was about… You two are just too _adorable_ and, to think, your daddy wanted to kill you. Yes, he _did_. Oh, yes he _did_."

"C.C., can you _please_ stop?"

"Oh, come on, Lelouch. Aren't they just _adorable_?" C.C. asked as she held them right in front of her boyfriend's face (to Lelouch's dismay).

"Anoo . . . _yes_..? They're . . . _cute_?" But in reality, Lelouch didn't really like the drooling little peoples. They reminded him too much of his younger sister, Nunnally. [Sighs.] The poor girl, the poor doubly-disabled girl—blind and stuck in a wheelchair for all eternity… Poor, poor Nunnally… Poor Nun--

"Lulu, I want children."

And Lelouch spat out his drink . . . at Naruto.

"YO, DUDE!! WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR!?!" the kyuubi-container screamed. "Isn't it enough for me to endure watching and feeling Hinata squeeze the life out of my hand? And my good hand, to boot!"

"Sorry, Toto." Lelouch said, using a nickname he just came up for Naruto. "But"—he turned back to the green-haired witch—"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU WANT _CHILDREN_!?! I'M ONLY _EIGHTEEN_!!!"

"But I'm over a few hundred years old."

_Man, you're old._ Lelouch thought. "How old are you again?"

_BAM!!_

Lelouch ended up with a black eye which made the twins laugh.

"Lesson number one, Lelouch Lamperouge." C.C. growled. "_Never_—and I mean, _never_—ask a girl for her age."

"I'll . . . keep that in mind."

"_Good_!" And then C.C. handed the children to their father. "Here, Naruto. They are _your_ children. You should spend some time with them."

"Yeah, if you want them to end up stupid like their father."

"HEY!! I HEARD THAT, SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto screamed at the Uchiha.

"Oh, Naruto. What are you going to name them?" Kiba asked. "I mean, I'm sure you don't want to call them Baby #1 and Baby #2."

"Hm… I really didn't think of any names. Maybe Hinata did." the blonde said.

"Of course… Leave it to the dobe to forget the _important_ details…"

"QUIET, TEME!!"

"_Hora, minna_!" a small quiet voice yelled, coming closer to the group.

"Oy, Hanabi!" Naruto said then looked at his children. "Kids, say hello to your auntie."

"Oh my Kami-sama… Oneesama had _twins_?" Hanabi asked once she caught sight of the children.

"That is superb!" Lee exclaimed while Tenten yelled, "That's great! Right, Neji?"

"Yeah, _great_…" the Hyuga prodigy said. "The rest of the clan is going to wait at the Hyuga household for the news." he told Naruto. "They don't want to be in the way, they said. But they were thrilled that Hinata's pregnancy will be over soon. So . . . where _is_ Hinata-sama?"

Naruto's happy face fell then. "She's still in critical condition… I don't know _what_ Tsunade-sama's doing, but she rushed all of us out of the room. Even_ I_ wasn't allowed in…"

Neji nodded his head and sighed, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I expect a lot of things from you . . . _cousin_-in-law." he said, shocking almost everyone in the room.

"Neji… Does that mean you..?" Naruto was so overjoyed that he couldn't finish his question.

"Hm," Neji nodded again. "Yes, I've . . . accepted you as . . . as Hinata's future husband."

"_Really_?"

"Yes, it's destiny anyway." Neji said. "And I wouldn't _dream_ about going against fate."

Tenten nudged him. "Oh, come on, Neji! Lighten up a bit! You're an _uncle_ now!"

"Oh, yeah! That's right! You _are_ an uncle!" Kankuro chuckled. "Congratulations, Hyuga! Oh, and congratulations, _pops_!" he said the last comment to Naruto.

"Hey, I'm not even _twenty_ yet!"

"_So_?" Ino asked. "That only means that you _better_ be careful!"

"Or us kunoichi will hunt you down!" Temari added.

"Aw, but that's no fair!" Naruto whined as his daughter pulled on his ear while his son pulled on his hair. "Can't you guys help me out!?"

"Dobe, you brought this upon yourself."

"SHUT UP, TEME!!"

"Oy, Naruto! You better watch your language, too!" Kiba laughed and so did everyone else.

"You guys are so _mean_!"

Suddenly, the door to the boudoir opened, and Karin and the other five medics stepped out, looking as tired as everyone else was when this whole fanfiction started.

"Karin, how's Hinata?" Sasuke asked as the medics left the Haruno household.

"One-hundred percent stable!" the Hebi member said. "Still asleep but you can go see her--"

"Oneesama!" and "Hinata-chan!" were the screams that were heard as Hanabi, the rest of the Kunoichi, and Naruto with the children ran into the boudoir.

"--now."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Hinata! Hinata-oneesama!" Hanabi cried over her sleeping sister's body, shaking the Hyuga heir just a bit. She looked at the Hokage. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"She's been through a lot, Hanabi." Tsunade said. "If we're lucky, she'll wake up . . . maybe tomorrow."

Hanabi's face fell. "Oh…"

"But if you want, you can stay with her." Shizune added.

"_Really_?"

"Yes, really." Sakura answered. "In fact, you _all_ can stay here if you want. I'll get some pillows, and you can stay overnight, too."

"Really? Arigato, Sakura-san!" Hanabi exclaimed, hugging the pink-haired kunoichi. "Thanks for everything! I don't know what we would've done without you! You saved my sister's life!! Arigato!! Arigato!!"

"Hanabi, I really didn't do anything…"

"Hey, Billboard Brow, for once, stop being so modest and accept her gratitude." Ino said. "I'm getting so _sick_ for hearing you demoting yourself."

"Pig, you just want me to be as greedy as you."

"HEY!!" And everyone on Ino's team and all of the kunoichi laughed.

"Sakura, come on… You should get some rest." C.C. said, eyeing the bags under her dear sister's eyes. The operation had been going on for quite some time—probably four hours straight.

"I'm fine, C.C." the cherry blossom said. "I just need . . . some food, yeah. That's it…"

The witch narrowed her eyes. Something was up, she knew that much, but she didn't persuade the subject any further than that. "Fine… What do you want to eat? I'll get Lelouch to cook." C.C. offered, earning a "Hey!" from her boyfriend.

"No, it's fine." Sakura said. "I'll-I'll do it myself. You guys want anything?"

"Just some rice." Naruto said.

"What? No ramen, Dobe?"

"I'm a father now, Teme. I don't have time to fool around anymore."

And everyone laughed then, but C.C.'s laughter was cut short when she glanced over at her sister again. Sakura seemed so fragile to her, so weak and so frail… She looked as if she could snap at any moment.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Sakura, are you _sure_ you're okay?" C.C. asked as the kunoichi turned on the stove.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura answered, placing a pot full of water on the stove. Then she proceeded to turning on the rice cooker. "Would you please stop _worrying_, C.C.?"

"Hey, I'm just doing my job." the green witch retorted.

"And that would _be_..?" the kunoichi asked as she took out some spices for the soup.

"Why . . . being a big sister, of course," C.C. answered as she started chopping some carrots. "It's harder than it sounds."

"Well, no _duh_…"—the kunoichi added in the chopped potatoes into the broth and then added some pepper—"I mean, what did you _expect_?"—she added the turnips and then some salt—"That it'll be _easy_ taking care of an inhumanly strong kunoichi who's trying all that she can to _save_ her friend's life? Yeah right, as if."

"Hey, I can _dream_, can't I?" And C.C. then went on to chopping the mushrooms, Sakura dropping the carrot pieces into the soup. She sighed. "Taking care of Lelouch wasn't as hard as this, and _he_ was trying to take over the world."

Sakura giggled, trying to find the sesame oil. "Oh, where is it?" And then she remembered she had bought a new bottle because she had finished the old one. She looked through a cabinet and soon found what she was looking for. "Ah, here it is!" She placed the bottle on the counter and ensued to open it. But when she got it opened…

_Pon!_

Something jumped up of the bottle, leaving a dusty trail that dissolved into the air. Sakura started coughing almost immediately.

"Sakura!"

"No! C.C., don't get close!" Sakura managed to say in between coughs. "Follow the procedures! It's a poison!"

"What--" But then C.C. remembered the security procedures in each accommodation belonging to her family. "Right!" She ran over to a silver cabinet and took out a gas mask, and then she pulled the lever next to the cabinet, yelling for Tsunade.

And as she did so, the kitchen doors locked, and Sakura fell to the floor, spewing out blood.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"So, Dobe, what are you going to name the children?"

"I already _told_ you, Teme! I—DON'T—"

But then the conversation was stopped when the lights turned red and started flashing and a loud buzzing noise was heard.

"What's going on!?" Shino asked as Naruto covered his kids' ears, one with his shadow clone's hands.

"It's an emergency lockdown!" Lelouch and Ino said.

"_Emergency lockdown_!?" everyone asked as Naruto passed the children to their uncle and aunt.

Suddenly, C.C.'s screams were heard. "Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! Come quick! Sakura--she--I don't know what happened! Lady Tsunade!!"

Hearing Sakura's name being said in such a vexed manner made everyone's heart stop, and Tsunade, Shizune, Sasuke, and Ino all ran down to the kitchen, only to be met by the transparent glass doors. But they could see it clearly: C.C. trying to wake her younger sister up who had turned chalky white like a ghost…

* * *

**Minna = everyone**

**Pon = pop**

**Phew! I finally finished this chapter, so thank goodness. Yeah, the ending is kinda like _Bones_ season 2 episode 12 (episode 34 in total): _The Man in The Cell_. (Booth and Brennan are ordered to the cell of serial killer Howard Epps to identify the remains of an inmate. To their surprise, the charred remains don't belong to Epps. It's soon learned Epps has escaped and is on a revenge path, which involves Booth's young son, Parker. Due to the danger of the case, Brennan must get FBI protection while Cam inhales a toxin while performing an autopsy, which puts her life in danger.) Yeah, this kind of marks the end of the funny/stupid stuff going on for a while and puts the story back on track with Breaking Dawn and my original plot, so hopefully you like it.**

**Also, this chapter's called Next Level because the villan who planted the poison (that Sakura inhaled) is taking things to the next step/level because he has never targeted Sakura before to get what he wants. So place your bets people! Who was the one who planted the poison? Was it Orochimaru, Mao (from _Code Geass_), Kabuto, or Madara? Find out in the later chapters!**

**Oh, and I have a whole bunch of projects to do for school, and I got this big Chinese test coming up in Chinese school and this midterm exam coming up in Spanish class, so I might not be able to do a whole lot on my fanfictions. Plus, the fact that I'm going to work on one fanfiction at a time, so I really don't know how this will work out. I'll probably have a chapter out once a week or every two weeks for each fanfiction. But I'm in eighth grade, so I have a lot of time, so hopefully there's no reason to worry. See ya next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Every Heart

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! This chapter's finally up! Like the end of the last chapter, it's based on the Bones episode: The Man in the Cell. Oh, and it's kind of a couples' chapter. You'll see hints of SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, ShikaTema, and JiraTsuna but sadly Hinata's still asleep and Sakura's in trouble, so there won't be any NaruHina here! However, it is mentioned a few couple of times by the other characters! So try to guess who'll end up with whom? Okay?**

**Oh, and when I say Team 7, it's going to refer to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai. Oh, and Sakura's house is huge, so I put a hospital room and a laboratory inside her home, okay? Yeah, and the chapter is named after BoA's song Every Heart -ミンナノキモチ- which is the fourth ending to the anime show _Inuyasha_.**

**And since it's been so, so long since I've updated, this chapter is going to start with a recap from the last chapter, just in case you don't remember what happened. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"It's an emergency lockdown!" Lelouch and Ino said._

_"_Emergency lockdown_!?" everyone asked as Naruto passed the children to their uncle and aunt._

_Suddenly, C.C.'s screams were heard. "Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! Come quick! Sakura--she--I don't know what happened! Lady Tsunade!!"_

_Hearing Sakura's name being said in such a vexed manner made everyone's heart stop, and Tsunade, Shizune, Sasuke, and Ino all ran down to the kitchen, only to be met by the transparent glass doors. But they could see it clearly: C.C. trying to wake her younger sister up who had turned chalky white like a ghost… _

Chapter Nineteen

Every Heart -Everyone's Feelings-

"So . . . h-h-how is she?"

The ebony-haired medical-nin shook her head as she closed the door behind her; Ino carrying a bag of clothes in her hands. "I really don't know what to say to you, C.C., but we're lucky that Sakura brings her work home with her or else…" Shizune's voice trailed off once she realized the '_or else_' part.

"Or else . . . _what_?" Sai asked.

"She wouldn't have been as lucky." the medical-nin answered, carefully wording the truth as to not break C.C.'s heart (or anyone else's, for that matter).

"_What_..? What do you mean?" Tenten asked. "Are you saying that Sakura could've . . . could've--" She couldn't bring herself to say that last word.

Ino nodded her head.

"_Wae_?" C.C. asked, holding back tears.

Both Ino and Shizune were hesitant to answer, but Karin wasn't. "Her heart rate is erratic. There's clotting in the kidneys."

"How bad is that?" Lelouch asked.

"Bad _enough_," Ino sighed as she and the rest of the group looked through the glass wall that blocked them from entering the infirmary.

"But what worries us most is the lung damage." Shizune added. "The toxin has caused edema."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, a bit frantic. "I don't know what that means…"

"Fluid build-up," Shikamaru answered. "Essentially . . . she's _drowning_."

C.C. put her hand to her mouth, trying to muffle her silent cries. "My baby sister… My _poor_ baby sister…"

Lelouch put his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort the green-haired witch. "How much time does she have?" he asked the medics.

Again, Shizune and Ino were hesitant to answer. And like before, Ino stayed around, but Shizune mumbled an apology and walked back into the sanatorium to help her mistress and the other medical-nin.

Karin sighed. "Send for the rest of her family. Right now . . . we're not sure of anything. Gomen ne…"

C.C.'s tears flowed down her face quicker than ever before. "I saw _everything_, and yet . . . I couldn't do _anything_… I was only a few feet away from her, and yet . . . I'm _fine_… How could that be?"

"It's not a toxic gas," Ino told her. "It's actually a powder. There's probably traces of it on her clothing. We're getting our best experts to examine it."

C.C. nodded her head, but she couldn't find any comfort in those words, and so she turned her head back to the glass window separating her from her sister.

"Just tell them to work fast." Sasuke said, finally speaking for the first time since the accident occurred.

Ino nodded her head. And after a while, she and Shikamaru left the wing along with Tenten, and Karin went back into the hospice—leaving Team 7, C.C., and Lelouch to just . . . _watch_ as Sakura's condition worsened.

"Considering your relationship with my sister," C.C. said to the male members of Team 7 after a while, "I'd like to thank you for taking care of her for these past few years. I want to say the right thing, but I don't know what it is, so . . . yeah. Usually, I'd ask her."

"You don't have to say anything," Sai said. "Your sister's our friend and the _only_ female member of our team. It's our _job_ to protect her. In fact, protecting her actually became our unwritten _law_."

C.C. nodded her head, trying to smile, but she found it hard. "Thank you anyway… Thank you for taking care of her for all these years when I couldn't. I can't thank you enough…"

But Naruto seemed to have heard some hidden meaning and groaned. "First, Hinata. Now, Sakura. I can't _believe_ this is happening…"

"Believe it, dobe," Sasuke said. "This _is_ what's happening. Deal with it."

"Well, unlike you, teme, _I_ actually _care_ about her." Suddenly, the Kyuubi-container was thrown against the wall.

"Don't you ever say that again!" the Uchiha snarled. "Unlike you, I _know_ she's going to make it through this. She's strong, Naruto. You of all people should know that." And with that, he walked away.

Naruto blinked his eyes, unable to believe what just happened. "Anoo . . . did I _hear_ correctly?" he asked Sai, C.C., and Lelouch. "Did the cold, heart_less_ bastard say that he _cared_ about Sakura?"

The three nodded their heads slowly for they, too, could not believe their ears.

"Okay, what is this world coming to?"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

That night, Sakura couldn't return to her room, and so Team 7, her sister, and her sister's boyfriend stayed with her. It was late. Everyone was asleep . . . except for Sasuke who, for some unknown reason even to him, held the unconscious kunoichi's hand. She hadn't woken up yet, and the medics were unsure if she would.

But suddenly, there was a hard squeeze. Ebony eyes met emerald. "Hey…"

The kunoichi smiled. "Hey…" Her voice was meek and weak. Shaky, too. It was barely above a whisper, worse than how Hinata's was when she was pregnant. "Why can't I breathe?" she asked.

"You inhaled some kind of poison, but you're going to be okay."

She tried to laugh but ended up coughing a bit. "Nice try . . . but you can't fool a medical-nin like that…"—suddenly, worry flashed in her eyes—"How's C.C.? Is she--"

"No, she's fine. She's sleeping over there." The Uchiha gestured to the green-haired green who slept right by her boyfriend on the couch in an upright position. "She's perfectly fine…"

"Well, she won't be for long"—she coughed—"if she keeps sleeping like that…"

"You're the one laying on the hospital bed in critical condition, and yet you're worried about your _sister_ who's as healthy as ever."

"Being a medical-nin does that to you," the kunoichi said. "I've learned not to be afraid of illnesses or diseases . . . and I've learned not to fear for my own life but for others. In times like this, I'd laugh at my own stupidity. You know, being friends with Naruto actually _gives_ you idiocy."

Sasuke smirked, but it wasn't one of his regular smirks.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm . . . sorry."

"For _what_? You didn't do any of this."

"Yeah, but I should've been there with you. Then maybe…"

It was a feeble movement, but Sakura shook her head just a tiny bit. "No…" she said. "This . . . this poison didn't affect my sister . . . and we don't even know what kind or type it is yet. For all we know, the poison could just affect only"—she coughed—"only people with chakra. If you had been intoxicated as well . . . I wouldn't know how to live with myself."

"Sakura, Tsunade's not even _sure_ what the poison was or what its main purpose is. How can you be so sure that it _only_ affects people with chakra?"

"Because"—she coughed again—"that's what it feels like. The drug is in _my_ system, after all…" She turned to look at the others in the room. "How long have they been there?"

"Since you got out of the ER."

"And that would _be_..?"

"For at least five hours."

"_Really_?" Sakura asked, calculating the numbers in her head. "Then it wasn't very long since Hinata gave birth… Naruto really should be with _her_…"

"He thought it would be better to stay with you," Sasuke explained. "_Hinata's_ condition is stable, but _yours_ isn't. He wanted to stay with you."

"But still--"

"C.C. called Kagome and Kikyo a while ago. They're on their way now."

Sakura seemed skeptical. "How long before"—she coughed once more—"was '_a while ago_'?"

"Three hours, actually. We don't know _where_ they could be right now."

"Probably _lost_…" Sakura suggested. "Or maybe they met up with a long-ago foe. Both Kagome and Kikyo do have many enemies… I wouldn't be surprised if"—she coughed—"they were battling demons right now." She glanced over at her green-haired sister. "Oh Kami… C.C. looks as if she's been crying nonstop for a long while already. Was she really _that_ worried?"

"She's your sister. No matter how long you've been separated, she'll _always_ worry about you."

Sakura smiled but coughed again. "Oh great… And I thought the poison was going to be my biggest problem. Now, I have to worry about her, too, huh?" Then her smile disappeared. "Did you call my parents?"

"No, not yet. We couldn't get in touch with them."

The kunoichi nodded her head. "I suspected as much…"

"We're trying again in the morning."

"_No_…" The cherry blossom shook her head, but even that tiny motion made her cough. "It's better this way… My mom would just yell . . . and cry… I wouldn't be able to face that… _Please_… _Don't_ make me face that…"

The Uchiha stayed silent, unable to think of anything to say.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Ugh, I can't _believe_ this is happening… First, Hinata. Now, Sakura. Who's _next_? _Ino_!? Argh! I can't _believe_ this! Why is this happening!? Why? _Why_!? WHY!?!" the weapons mistress yelled as she threw a kunai at a target. Her aim was off, and the kunai went to the side.

"Tenten, be quiet." the Hyuga prodigy said. "It's only three in the _morning_. People are still sleeping. And you need to calm down. You're letting your anger take control, and it's affecting your proficiency."

"Well, I'm _sorry_, Mr. Destiny Man, that I'm worried about my friends!" Tenten snapped. "I thought that our troubles would be over when Hinata's _pregnancy_ was done, but now . . . _some_one's going after _Sakura_! How could tell me to '_calm down_' when my friends' _lives_ are in _danger_!?!"

"Tenten, look… I know how hard it's been these past few weeks for you," Neji replied. "But Hinata is my _cousin_, and Sakura is . . . well, she's my _friend_. Don't you think it's hard for me, too? And for _everyone_ else? Hinata may be stable now, but there's no telling what will happen. Both she and Sakura are in critical conditions. Don't you think, instead of taking your anger out during target practice, you could be interrogating potential _suspects_?"

Tenten stifled back a cry. "_What_..? What do you mean?"

"If we can find the person who's responsible for poisoning Sakura then we might be able to identify the toxin and find the antidote at a much quicker pace."

"_Wow_… I never thought of that…"

"Of course, you didn't. I _am_ the level-headed one of our whole team."

"Hey, is that _supposed_ to mean something?"

"It could if you _wanted_ it, too."

And the two shared a couple of laughs before getting to work on the list of potential suspects.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Did you get _any_thing yet, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Yeah…" The now _not_-so-lazy shinobi rolled his chair over to the left, typed a few different formulas into his computer, and held out the broken bottle that was supposed to contain sesame oil. "This is a virtual reconstruction of this bottle." he said, referring to the image shown on the computer screen.

He typed in another formula, and the virtual image zoomed in on the neck of the bottle. "You see those broken shards? Those are broken glass—a very fragile type of glass, actually." He inputted another formula, and the glass shards reconstructed themselves into a sphere.

"What _was_ it?"

"It was a glass capsule," Shikamaru answered, "filled with the poisonous powder."

"So, you're saying . . . when Sakura opened the bottle, the capsule _exploded_?"

"Basically, _yes_, but the capsule didn't explode when Sakura opened the bottle. You see this little hole there?"—he pointed to a small tiny opening in the sphere—"I believe whoever poisoned Sakura made that puncture, so that the powder would fall into the sesame oil. Being two very different things, the oil and the powder reacted to each other and went through a chemical change and turned into some kind of gas that was trying to look for an outlet. So, when Sakura opened the bottle--"

"The gas pushed up, breaking the capsule, and whatever powder was left in that capsule shot out into the air that Sakura was breathing."

"Right…"

"Shizune has some of the shards going through an analysis," Ino said. "She'll figure out what the poison is."

"If I were the crook, I would've made it something that would change after long exposure to air." Shikamaru evoked.

"Well . . . let's hope the guy's not as smart as you." Ino sighed. "I'm going to sit with Sakura for a while, okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead. With the way things are, she'll want your company. Plus, you need rest."

"Well, so do _you_."

"Yes, but I need to figure out what the poison is."

Ino nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Oyasuminasai…"

Once Ino left, Shikamaru went to check the analyzer. But to his disappointment, the poison didn't match _anything_ in the database. He ran the sample again, but the same result came up: a negative match.

He rubbed his temples. "Oh Kami-sama… If it's _not_ a poison, what else could it be?"

"Hey, having trouble?" a crude feminine voice asked.

"Oh, _great_… Just what I _needed_…" Shikamaru groaned.

"Hey, now, that's not very _nice_."

"Can it, Temari. I'm in enough _shit_ as it is."

"Hey, and you think I'm _not_?" the Suna kunoichi asked. "Hinata just got better, her kids were just born, and yet Sakura is _deep_ trouble… I can barely _believe_ this… You better find out what the poison is."

"Yeah, as if I'm _not_ under any pressure _already_. Shizune's doing the same thing, analyzing the shards, but I just want to speed up the process. I want to help in every way that I can. You complaining isn't going to help."

"Gomen ne," Temari apologized, "But I'm just worried, you know."

Shikamaru forced out a chuckle. "Aren't we _all_?"

"Yeah… It's probably because we've never had problems with Sakura before, and she didn't have problems with us… She's really kind-hearted, you know. She always helps out whenever help is needed, and she's _always_ there… I don't really know _what_ would happen if she were gone… I can't even _imagine_ it."

"Yeah, neither can I, so let's hope for the best. Sakura _will_ get better."

Temari smiled a bit. "Yeah, she will…"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"I can't _believe_ this…" Tsunade grumbled, rubbing her forehead. "Shizune, are you _sure_ the poison doesn't match _any_ of the poisons in our database?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. It has _similar_ properties with methyl bromide, methyl fluoride, methyl chloride, methyl iodide, and methylene iodide. However, because it can mix with sesame oil to create a new substance, it's a whole _entire_ different entity."

"Hm, I _see_… Then, if it's _not_ in our database, maybe it's in the other ninja nations'." Tsunade suggested. "Hurry and send out letters requesting permission to--"

"There's no need for _that_, Tsunade." an old man popped in from the window, flashing around some kind of disc. "I have _all_ the information right here in my hand."

"_All_ in that _disc_?" Tsunade asked. "H-H-How did you managed to do _that_?"

"Well, I pulled out some favors from more than twenty years ago and managed to get _all_ the information you need." Jiraiya said, handing the disc to the Hokage. (_Remember_? I said that Asuma and Jiraiya are going to be _alive_ in this fanfiction, so here's Jiraiya!)

"Arigato, Jiraiya." Tsunade thanked him. "Hopefully, the information we _need_ is on here."

"Yeah, hopefully, it _is_. It took me a _long_ time to get that, so let's just hope for the best. If Hinata could survive that _horrible_ pregnancy then Sakura can get through this with no problem at all!"

"Wow… Jiraiya, this is _unlike_ you. You're always badmouthing me or annoying me. What's up with the sudden change?"

"Well, you treat Sakura like your own daughter, so…"

Shizune giggled as she noticed the blush on Tsunade's face. The elderly woman was almost as red as a rose.

"WE AIN'T _MARRIED_, SO DON'T EVER SAY _ANYTHING_ LIKE _THAT_ EVER AGAIN, JIRAIYA!!" the Hokage yelled.

"But you think of Naruto as your son, so I thought--"

"THAT'S _DIFFERENT_!!" Tsunade yelled. "YOU'RE _PERVERTED_!! PEOPLE MIGHT THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE A MOVE ON MY _APPRENTICE_!!"

"And you're _mad_ about that _because_..?"

"Well . . . I . . . well…" For once, Tsunade didn't have anything to say back.

"You're _jealous_, aren't you?" Jiraiya asked.

"I AM _NOT_!!"

"AM _TOO_!!"

"AM _NOT_!!!"

"AM _TOO_!!!"

"Oh Kami-sama, you two bicker like a married couple…" Shizune muttered under her breath, but she seemed to have forgotten that the "_married couple_" were two of the three legendary sannins.

"WHAT WAS _THAT_, SHIZUNE!?!"

"No-not-_nothing_, Tsunade-sama… Jiraiya-sama…" _They're _perfect_ for each other… They're just blind…_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_Ring! Ring!_

C.C. woke up from her sleep (and thanks to her loud ringtone, so did _everyone_ else in the room) and took out the source of the disturbance, putting it against her ear. "C.C. here… What's your deal?"

"So . . . who'd I get?" a familiar sadistic and psychotic voice asked. "Your adorably cute younger sister probably, right?"

"_Mao_…" the green-haired witch growled, everyone in the room now curious.

* * *

**Whew! Finally done! Long chapter too… Oh, and because I haven't updated in a while, here's a list of definitions to help jog your memory a bit.**

**Abeoji = father (Korean)**

**Aiki of Senguu = "Beloved Princess of All" 僉共の愛姫**

**Anoo = uh…**

**Appa = daddy (Korean)**

**Aremaa = geez; I can't believe this**

**Arigato = thank you**

**Daijōbu = don't worry**

**Eomeoni = mother (Korean)**

**Eomma = Mommy (in Korean)**

**Gomen = sorry**

**Gomen, gomen = sorry, sorry**

**Gomen ne = I'm so sorry (almost affectionately)**

**Gomennasai = I'm sorry (formal)**

**Hai = yes**

**Hontou ni = really?**

**Hora = Hey**

**Itai = ow; ouch**

**Kisama = you (in a insulting way; in the way that we'd say "bastard")**

**Lao-bo (not sure if correct spelling) = darling (used for your wife or husband) (Korean)**

**Miko = shrine maiden, virgin consecrated to a deity; medium, sorceress**

**Nanda, kisama ha = what now, bastard?**

**Oneesama = elder sister**

**Oppa = elder brother (said by a younger sister) (Korean)**

**Oyasuminasai = good night**

**Pon = pop**

**Wae = why? (Korean)**

**Whew! Long list, right? Yeah, well, anyway, this chapter is going to mark the start of a mystery chase. Who poisoned Sakura (because I've told you there are twists in the story so _nothing's_ what it seems)? And for what reason? Was it Karin? Was it Orochimaru? Was it Kabuto? Was it Mao (from Code Geass)? Or was it Madara? Who'll end up with who? And . . . what are the new Uzumaki children's names? Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Would you guys hate it if I put all the Twilight-based things on hold for a while and do something different with my story? It's not going to be completely different, and it's going to back on the Twilight track again.**

**Should I make Karin some sort of anti-hero/evil person in this story or should I have her as a sister-like friend kind of like Ino to Sakura?**

**Should I make Itachi alive in this story?**

**Do you want to see more crossover characters or should I just extend the roles of the ones I have now? Should I have Miroku and Sango (from Inuyasha) appear, too, since Inuyasha and Kagome are in this?**

**Oh, and do you want Gaara to be paired up (as in coupled) with Matsuri? Should there also be Karin and Suigetsu coupling?**

**Please tell me in your review!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Party's Just Begun

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! This chapter's up! And OMG!! It's chapter 20! Hooray for me!! This is, so far, my longest fanfiction!! Yay me!! Well . . . actually, this was my first one, so . . . I guess it's not a surprise, after all. Oh, well… It's _still_ my longest running fanfiction. Hooray for me! Oh, and this chapter is named after the Cheetah Girls song. So, yeah, enjoy!**

**Oh, and in this fanfiction, C.C. can_not_ give Geass to people. Instead, the people's Geass are like their own kind of jutsu.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

The Party's Just Begun

"Well . . . who'd I get?"

"If you're talking about the powder in the sesame oil bottle, we removed it." the green-haired witch lied. "How did you get it in there without us knowing? Or better yet, how did you get _into_ the house without _anyone_ noticing you?"

But Mao wouldn't answer her questions. "Oh, come now, C.C. I _can_ read minds, you know. And I thought emergency lockdowns are for emergency use _only_. I _know_ I got _some_one, C.C.—hopefully, my target. She might not be dead _yet_, but she _will_ _be_ soon."

"Gomen ne… But you _missed_ this time."

"If you don't admit to who it was," the psycho man threatened, "then I can't give you the hint that might save her _life_."

C.C. was left speechless then, still deciding what to do.

"Okay, then. It was _nice_ talking to you." Mao was ready to hang up, but…

"Chotto matte!"

"_Yes_, C.C.?"

C.C. was hesitant, but she took a deep breath and continued. "My sister… You got Sakura."

"She was cooking dinner and needed to use sesame oil." Mao guessed. "She went to get the bottle but, when she opened it, the poison had already mixed with the oil, turning it into a powdery gas-like substance."

"Y-Yes… That's _exactly_ what happened…" C.C. sighed. "_Now_, will you tell me what the poison is?"

"The body knows what the head can't say…"

"'_The body knows_ . . . _what the head can't say'_?" C.C. repeated the hint, unable to figure it out. She turned to Lelouch who mouthed to her, "Keep him on the line. I'll try to track him." And he ran out of the room.

"Mao," C.C. said into the phone. "I know you're smart enough to come up with a plan like this, but you're not smart enough to conjure up a poison like this nor are you smart enough to be _this_ diabolical. Who's _really_ behind this? Who are you working _for_?"

"C.C., I'm in this by myself." Mao said.

"Then how did you get the poison inside the bottle and how did you get the bottle inside the house?"

"I did it when your sister went shopping the other day."

"You're lying." C.C. said firmly. "Sakura was unable to leave the house the other day. Tell me the truth: who—are—you—working—_for_? And who are your co-conspirators?"

"What are you talking about, C.C.? It's _just_ me."

"You're _lying_. You didn't set a _foot_ into this house—_none_ of the security cameras caught you on tape." Though C.C. was unsure of the second part, she was definitely sure about the first part. "Now, tell me the truth: who do you have working _with_ you and who are you working _for_?"

"It's your choice whether to believe me or not."

"Then what is your _goal_? What purpose do you have for going after _my_ _sister_?"

"My goal . . . C.C., as it's _always_ been . . . is _you_." Mao chuckled, leaving the green-haired girl in shock. "And _everything_ I'm doing is a means to an end."

"If it's just _me_ you're after . . . then why did you go after _my sister_?"

"I wanted to stretch my wings. I felt the need to grow . . . as a human being."

"Is that _it_?"

"No. Actually, I have one more thing to say. I want you to know that _everything_ that happens here on end is _your_ fault. You don't run the game here, C.C. _I_ do." And with that, the line went dead.

"Shimatta… Shimatta…" C.C. cursed under her breath. "Damn him… Damn him to Hell…"

"C.C.," a weak voice coughed. "What . . . did he _want_?"

The witch turned to her sister then, unable to look her in the eye. After all, it was _her_ fault that Sakura ended up in the position she was in now. C.C. walked over to her sister and stroked her cheek.

"What he's _always_ wanted, sweetheart." C.C. said in a chocked whisper.

The kunoichi understood then. "He's trying to get to _you_ through _me_, isn't he?"

"C.C.," Lelouch said, coming back into the room. "He's using a cell phone somewhere nearby in the surrounding forest."

The green-haired girl nodded her head and turned to her sister. "Sweetheart, I'm _so_ sorry… I shouldn't have come…" C.C. stood up from her seat and abruptly turned away, ready to leave.

"_ANIO_!!!" Sakura screamed, clutching tightly to C.C.'s arm. "Anyo… _Anyo_… Jebal anyo… Don't leave me, Eonni… Jebal, Eonni… Jebal… Please… Don't leave me, C.C."

"It's for your own safety, Sakura… Please…"

Sakura shook her head. "Anyo… I won't hand you over to him, not over my dead body. So please don't go… Don't--" And then Sakura fell forward into Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura!"

"Oy, Sakura!" Sasuke shook her a bit, her breath unsteady. "Naruto, get Lady Tsunade! Oy, Sakura!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Sakura was back on the hospital bed, conscious but breathing through a tube; her condition stabilized but, for how long, nobody knew. Team 7, C.C., Lelouch, Ino, Shizune, and Tsunade sat in the room; all were just _beyond_ worried now.

At that point, the door to the hospital room opened, and two figures stepped in.

"Kakashi-sensei, did Shikamaru figure out what the poison is?" Naruto asked.

But the silver-haired jonin shook his head, much to everyone's disappointment.

"Gomennasai, minna." Jiraiya said. "But the poison wasn't in _any_ of the ninja nations' databases. It's a completely new substance."

"_Completely _new?" Tsunade asked. "Then . . . you're saying there's _no_ antidote?"

"Well . . ." Jiraiya scratched his head. "We're not _exactly_ sure if the substance is _completely_ new, just new to the current ninja nations."

"_Meaning_..?" Sai asked.

"Well, we're certain that Orochimaru had experimented with many things in his lifetime," Kakashi said. "Perhaps--"

"You think that Orochimaru might have something to do with this?" Ino asked.

"But he's _dead_." Sasuke said. "I'm made sure of that myself."

"Yes," Jiraiya said. "But you didn't finish off his right-hand man. Kabuto _had_ and still _has_ access to _all_ of Orochimaru's hideouts and to _all_ of Orochimaru's resources. It would be very easy for him to get a poison that we don't know about and get a hit-man to administer it to the target—or in this case, Sakura."

"Lelouch, what the old man says is a possibility." C.C. said to her boyfriend. "Mao is _definitely_ not capable of pulling off something this big. There _has_ to be _someone_ else pulling the strings, and it's probably this Kabuto person."

"I take it that you know the hit-man." Jiraiya said to the Code Geass couple.

"He's our enemy." Lelouch explained. "Though I don't know him personally, C.C. knows him better than anyone else."

"You do?" Naruto asked.

"You _do_?" Ino asked.

"_You_ do?" Sai asked.

"Regretfully, _yes_." C.C. answered, stroking her sister's hand.

Sakura fought off an urge to roll her eyes. C.C. was feeling guilty again. _She _needs_ to stop that._ But nevertheless, the pink-haired kunoichi held her sister's hand, comforting her.

"Can you tell us more about this Mao person?" Ino asked. "It might help us . . . _some_how."

C.C. thought about it for a minute and then said, "Mao is an idiot psycho-man. That's all you need to know."

And everyone sweatdropped. They had actually thought that C.C. would tell the whole story, but _nope_! She just gave her opinion.

"Hey, Lulu." Naruto whispered to Lelouch. "If _I_ were _you_, I'd be on my toes. Usually, when someone calls another someone an idiot, they're usually very _close_ to each other. I suggest you watch your back."

"My back?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah… Who knows?" Naruto continued. "They might be doing _it_." But all that earned him was a dump on the head.

"_Baka_!" Lelouch yelled. "C.C. isn't _that_ kind of person!"

"_What_ kind of person?" asked the green-haired witch.

"Nobody."

"Oh, okay." C.C. shrugged.

"C.C.," Sakura said; her voice very soft because of the oxygen tube. "You should tell them . . . about Mao. You and Lelouch shouldn't handle him alone . . . especially not when you're in an unfamiliar place."

"Sakura, Lelouch and I are _completely_ capable of handling him."

"I don't care." Sakura coughed a bit. "You're getting help, whether you like it or not. If Mao is working for Kabuto . . . then you and Lelouch won't stand a_ chance_ against them!"

C.C. was about to protest, but Sakura used the ultimate weapon: her undefeated, her unmatched . . . puppy-dog eyes. It was _the_ ultimate weapon. C.C. couldn't refuse them.

"_Fine_…" the witch groaned in defeat.

"How come that never works for me?" Lelouch asked.

"Because," C.C. said, "It's not cute when _you_ do it."

"Ooh, _burn_…" Naruto said, which earned him a big stomp on the foot. "_Itai_!"

But everyone ignored him as C.C. started telling the story. "When I met him, Mao was only a six year-old orphan. He didn't know how to read or write, he didn't know of a parent's love, and he didn't even know of good and evil. But Mao had a weird gift: he could read minds. That alone isolated him. Because his power can't work on me, I became his friend, his lover, and a perfect stranger. I was the _only one_ Mao saw as human, and he saw me as his whole world."

"So, Mao is a psychotic little man who can read minds and is _obsessed_ with _you_?" Sai asked.

"Yes. In his case, Mao can read the mind of anyone within five-hundred meters of him if he concentrates hard enough. And if he wants, he can even penetrate the unconscious mind. He's the ultimate enemy for someone who fights using their brain." C.C. said. "You all don't have to worry. Though he may be an enemy, he won't go after or try to _kill_ any of you. He's only after _me_. I'm the whole reason why Sakura's been poisoned."

"He's trying to get to you by using your sister," Kakashi stated the obvious. "That's normal for criminal minds."

"Yes, but I definitely don't like it." C.C. said, her fists shaking.

"Eonni…" Sakura sighed. Again, her sister was blaming herself. That was something _Sakura_ didn't like.

"Does he have any weaknesses?" Sasuke asked of C.C.

"Well . . . the only thing _close_ to a weakness I know of is that he can't deactivate his mind-reading jutsu. He constantly hears the chatters of the minds that surround him, whether he wants to or not."

"So . . . we just have to make sure that C.C.'s surrounded by a whole lot of people." Ino said. "I mean, after all, Mao--"

"It won't be necessary…" C.C. said, interrupting the blonde.

"Eonni…"

"Daijōbu, Sakura." C.C. giggled. "I'm not as _helpless_ as you think I am."

But Sakura knew her sister much better than that. "Is that how you deal with the fear? Making up _lies_?"

"Well… _Actually_ . . . don't mad, okay?"

Sakura was skeptical—she knew her sister would come up with the _worst_ possible solution—but she nodded her head.

C.C. walked over to the sofa, grabbed her purse, walked back to the side of the hospital bed, said "I have _this_," and pulled out a Baby Eagle/Jericho 941—in other words, a _huge_ handgun—leaving _everyone_ in the room shocked.

"Oh, _wow_…" Sakura managed to laugh without coughing this time. "That thing is _huge_! It's, like, movie-huge."

"I _know_!" C.C. said. "Cool, isn't it?"

"Did you--"

"I thought we left _all_ of our guns at my house." Lelouch said, crossing his arms. "Where _the Hell_ did you get _that_?"

"The mall."

"The _mall_?"

"_Fine_… If you _must_ know…" C.C. groaned in defeat. "I got it out of Sakura's closet."

"Na-na-na-_nani_?" Lelouch asked. He thought he didn't hear her correctly. "Out of your younger sister's _closet_?"

"Yeah, it's pretty _big_, right? Bigger than the one you have."

"_Excuse me_?" Lelouch asked, unable to believe his ears. "It's not the _size_ that matters, okay? It's how you _use_ it."

"Well, _I _think size is pretty important." Naruto said.

"Yeah," Ino seconded that. "If you _do_ have one, _bigger_ is always _better_."

"You two aren't helping." Lelouch snapped.

"Right… It _did_ seem like a private conversation." Kakashi said.

"_Private_? What's so _private_ about me yelling at C.C. for having a gun in the first place?"

"Well, for one, she was comparing _her_ gun to _your_ gun." Naruto answered even though Lelouch didn't _want_ an answer. "Maybe that blew off a fuse in your head."

"Okay, _you_ stay out of this!"

"Kakashi's right, dobe."

"Yeah," Tsunade said, "Let the couple fight amongst themselves."

And Sakura just giggled at the stupid fight her friends were having. She wanted to enjoy that moment because who knew? Maybe it was going to be the last time she saw her friends smiling and laughing ever again.

* * *

**Anio = no (Korean)**

**Anyo = no (Korean)**

**Chotto matte = wait; just a moment; just a minute**

**Eonni = older sister (Korean)**

**Jebal = please**

**Jebal anyo = please no**

**Minna = everyone**

**Shimatta = damn it**

**Yay! I finished this! Yippee! Oh, and those of you who are wondering, I'm going to have Hinata wake up in the next chapter, and that's probably when I'll name the children. So, yeah, don't miss the next chapter! And please read my other fanfictions! Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21: Garasu no Hana

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! This chapter's up! And Hinata's making an appearance in this chapter! Yay! She's awake! Oh, and you'll find out what the children's names are! Yay! But Sakura's not getting better… And you're all probably wondering about Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha, right? Well, they'll be reappearing soon, just not in this chapter.**

**This chapter is named after the song "Garasu no Hana (Glass Flower)" from the _Kannazuki no Miko_ OST. It's the song that Chikane plays in the anime. Yeah, I know the title doesn't fit the chapter, but I thought the song worked nicely with the Sasuke-Sakura conversation at the end of this chapter, so . . . yeah. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Garasu no Hana

"Hey, Naruto-oniisan…"

Everyone turned to the door, and there stood Hanabi.

"What's wrong, Hanabi?" the kyuubi-container asked.

"Oneesama has woken up." Hanabi said, bringing some cheer back into the hospital room.

"_Hontou ni_?" Ino asked.

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah… She's a bit dazed, but she's awake." Her face fell once she saw Sakura sleeping on the hospital bed. "Anoo . . . we haven't told her about Sakura-san yet."

"That's okay, Hanabi-chan." Naruto said. "I'll tell her myself."

"Okay, Naruto-oniisan. I hope Sakura-san gets better." And Hanabi left the room then, probably going back to her sister's side.

"Naruto," C.C. said, "You should go and be with Hinata."

"But what about--"

"We've got it covered here." Sai said. "Besides, Hinata and the rest don't know about Mao and what he's capable of. You should go and tell them what we know."

"Mao could very well be planning on targeting Hinata as well since she's so weak." C.C. added. "If that ever happens . . ."—she shook her head—"Just please make sure everyone else is safe."

Naruto nodded his head. "Daijōbu!" He flashed a smile and a thumbs-up. "The future Hokage is here to protect them! There's _no way_ this Mao person will ever get near them!"

"If you keep talking, dobe, Mao will probably get there _before_ you ever do."

"_QUIET_, TEME!!!!" Naruto yelled but was hushed by a chorus of shh's. "Gomen, gomen…"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"You're so _cute_…" Hinata cooed, holding her children. "Both of you are…"

It was true. Hinata wasn't just being biased. Her two children _were_ beautiful—half Naruto and half her… The girl looked more like her mother, receiving the Byakugan eyes and her mother's hair color in a darker shade, but she also received her father's more . . . anoo, _outgoing_ personality while her brother looked more like their father, inheriting huge blue eyes and his father's hair color just in a darker shade like his sister, but he received a bit more of their mother's personality. _That_ was a plus. At the very least, Hinata didn't have to worry about a Naruto clone running through the house—and to top that, a _baby_-version of Naruto. She only needed to worry about one which was already more than enough.

"Oneesama, what are you going to name them?"

"I haven't really thought of it much." Hinata said. "I always wanted to name my son after my uncle, Neji's father, and I always wanted to name my daughter Naruko, but I don't think those names will do anymore."

"Yeah, _definitely_." Kiba said. "I don't think Neji would like it if you named _Naruto's_ son after his father. Plus, your son doesn't actually _fit_ the Hyuga description. Your daughter, on the other hand, would . . . but naming her Naruko, after Naruto's Sexy Jutsu girl, wouldn't really be . . . _correct_ . . . in a way."

"I know…" Hinata sighed. She turned to the father of her children. "So . . . what _are_ we going to name them?"

"Hm… I honestly don't know, Hinata. I haven't really thought about it either."

"Maybe _Naruto Jr._?"

"Oneesama, I don't think Neji and Otousan would approve of that."

"Good point, Hanabi." Hinata wiped the back of her hand under her wet eyes. "I really can't think of _anything_…" Her eyes roamed around the room, her mind trying to process every single name she could think of. _Hana? Yui? Fai? Ayame? Kino? Ayaka? Satoshi? Jin? Mamoru? _None_ of them really sound correct to me._

Then the Hyuga heir's eyes fell on a small picture on a nearby table. The picture showed a tall, spiky orange-haired boy with brown eyes and a girl with black hair and dark blue eyes who was about thirty centimeters shorter than him. In the middle stood Sakura, wearing the same black robes they were wearing. They were smiling in the picture, and they looked very close.

"Who are _they_?" Hinata asked, gesturing to the picture.

"_Who_?" Choji asked, turning to look at the picture. "Oh, _them_… The guy's Sakura's cousin, and the girl's the guy's friend. _Anoo_ . . . Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, I believe."

"Yeah, we had a mission with them a month after Naruto left to train with Jiraiya." Shino explained. "They used to live in the village right on the outskirts of Konoha but, after the mission, they decided to stay in Karakura Town to continue helping its citizen. Sakura hears from them every now and then, but Karakura Town's so far away they're barely able to keep in contact anymore."

"But they're probably coming to the family reunion." Choji said, munching on a sandwich. "Even though his mother's dead, Ichigo's still Hibiya Chitose's nephew, and Rukia's bound to come with him."

"_Ichigo_ and _Rukia_, huh?" Hinata said those names over and over again. She liked the ring to that pair of names. It was cute and a bit catchy. "How about it then, Naruto-kun? Uzumaki Ichigo and Uzumaki Rukia, it sounds good, doesn't it?"

Naruto muttered those names and came to the same conclusion. "I think it's _perfect_." He then grabbed one of each of his children's hands and shook them. "Uzumaki Ichigo and Uzumaki Rukia, welcome to life! And welcome to the family!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Sakura's eyes opened to a dully lighted room. She sighed. When was she _ever_ going to wake up in her own bedroom again? Oh Kami-sama, she did _not_ like the sight of a hospital room as the first thing she ever saw once she woke up. It was _depressing_ especially since her hands were all twisted up with clear tubes and something was taped across her face, under her nose. She lifted her hand to rip it off.

"No, you don't." And cool fingers caught her hand.

"You're so _mean_, Sasuke-kun…" She turned her head slightly, and his face was just inches from hers, his chin resting on the edge of her pillow. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

"_Really_?" she turned her head to glance at her sister who was sleeping on the sofa, her head on her boyfriend's lap. "Well, at least she's having a more comfortable slumber… Where's Naruto and everyone else?"

"Tsunade's checking on Hinata. She woke up, you know."

"She _did_? That's great!" She smiled.

"They also named the children."

"_Hontou ni_? What are their names?"

"Uzumaki Ichigo and Uzumaki Rukia, named after your cousin and his friend."

Sakura's smile grew. "Yeah, I kind of figured after I heard the names… So . . . why aren't you, C.C., and Lelouch with them?"

"Someone has to take care of you while you're still frail from the poison."

Sakura nodded her head and sighed, but those two movements hurt her so much more than before. "How bad am I now?"

"Your chakra is almost _completely_ depleted."

"How much longer until--"

"You won't _die_, Sakura." Sasuke said, making sure she couldn't finish her question. "Tsunade has got the whole village on the lookout for Mao. Even the Hyuga clan is helping us."

"_Really_? The Hyuga clan?"

"They want to return the favor. You _did_ save their heiress."

"It was just _once_." She smiled again. "They don't owe me anything."

"Hn…"

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"I don't know why, but it feels like you know more about the poison that's in your body than you lead on and that you know more about why it's in your system."

Sakura sighed. "Mao can _read minds_, Sasuke. Assuming that he _did_ read the minds of everyone that's in this house right at this moment, he could use any one of them to his advantage. He'll strike them at where they're at their _weakest_. In my case . . . I'm best at chakra control. Without it, I'm completely helpless…"

"So he gave you the poison."

"Yes, but it's not _me_ he's after. He's after _C.C._, so why would he go through all this trouble just to poison me? He could've easily threatened me when he came as the Hyuga clan's envoy, and he could've threatened my parents who are completely unprotected from people like him, but he _chose_ to poison me. He's working for someone, we know that, but . . . if that person is one of the Sound's shinobi or any of the Akatsuki members or is _indeed_ Kabuto then they're not only after my sister; they're after _you_ and _Naruto_, too, Sasuke."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm _not_. It's just that . . . that my world has finally become _perfect_—well, _almost_ perfect—and I don't want to lose this fleeting moment of peace so _soon_. Hinata's stable now, my family is coming together here, and you just came back…"

The Uchiha held her hand. "I'm sorry . . . for putting you in this position."

Sakura raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Of all the things to apologize for…"

"What _should_ I apologize for?"

"There's _nothing_ you need to apologize for. This isn't _your_ fault." Sakura's voice was comforting. Her finger fidgeted. "Though you _could_ tell me _why_ you said '_thank you_' before knocking me out when you were leaving to go to Orochimaru…"

Sasuke scoffed. "Is _that_ what you're trying to get out of me?"

"Well . . ." the kunoichi pretended to think about it. "Yes."

"Then I won't tell you."

Sakura pouted. "_Aw_, why _not_?" she whined.

"You have enough to worry about, as it is."

"But--"

_Ring! Ring!_

C.C. stirred a bit, but Lelouch woke up and took out his cell phone. He checked the caller ID, but there was no number. The ringing went on for a while longer until C.C. woke up and told him to answer it.

Lelouch put the phone to his ear. "_Yes_?"

"It's me, Lulu!" Mao's psychotic voice said. "C.C.'s there, too, isn't she? I want to talk to her _alone_. Put her on."

Lelouch's eyes widened.

"Who is it, Lelouch?" Sakura asked. "Is it Mao?"

Lelouch nodded his head.

"What does he want?" C.C. asked.

"He wants to talk to you."

* * *

**Oniisan = older brother**

**Otousan = father**

**Yay, another chapter finished. Sorry it's short, but what do you guys think of the children's names? Yeah, I know it's not very creative since I got it off of the second most popular shonen manga _Bleach_, but I really liked those names. So, please tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and, about Itachi, I can't really put him into the story since he doesn't really fit right now. I'm sorry… I didn't feel it correct to put him in my story, so I put him and Kisame into a bonus story. Check it out.**

* * *

Itachi and Kisame are walking, walking, walking, and walking when a piece of paper falls out of Itachi's pocket.

Kisame picks it up. "Hey, Itachi! Who's the hot chick?"

"My _mother_." [cue dramatic music]

"Oh, _really_?" Kisame asked, scooting away from the Uchiha who had a killing aura around himself.

✿｡.:*that noon*:.｡✿

Itachi is walking, walking, and walking while Kisame is limping, limping, and limping (because you don't call your friend's mother hot, not unless you want to be killed). Suddenly, another piece of paper falls out of Itachi's pocket.

Kisame picks it up . . . again. "Hey, Itachi! Who is this really, really _old_ man?"

"My _father_." [cue _very_ dramatic music]

"Oh, _really_?" Kisame asked, scooting away from the Uchiha who had a killing aura around himself . . . again.

✿｡.:*that afternoon*:.｡✿

Itachi is walking, walking, and walking while Kisame is wheeling, wheeling, and wheeling himself around on a wheelchair when, out of the blue, another piece of paper falls out of Itachi's pocket . . . yet again.

And Kisame picks it up . . . yet again. "Hey, Itachi! Who's the _parrot_?"

"My _brother_." [cue _very, very,_ dramatic music]

"Oh, _really_?" Kisame asked, scooting away from the Uchiha.

But instead of killing Kisame, Itachi snatched the picture out of the shark's hands and looked at the image. "Does he _really_ look like a parrot?"

"Yes, just look at his hairdo. It's shape like a chicken's ass."

"_I_ made that hairstyle." [cue _very, very, very_ dramatic music]

"Oh, _really_?" Kisame asked, scooting away from the Uchiha who had a killing aura around himself . . . yet again.

✿｡.:*that evening*:.｡✿

Itachi is sitting, sitting, and sitting while Kisame was resting, resting, and resting on the hospital bed when, abruptly, a fourth picture fell out of Itachi's pocket. (Jeez, how many pictures does this guy carry in his pocket?)

And Kisame picked it up . . . once more. "Hey, Itachi! Who's the colorblind girl with the huge forehead?"

"My _brother's fiancée_." [cue _very, very, very, very_ dramatic music]

"Oh, _really_?" Kisame asked, trying to scoot away from the Uchiha.

But instead of killing Kisame again, Itachi snatched the picture out of the shark's hands and looked at the image. "Is she _really_ colorblind? And is her forehead really _that_ big?"

"Well, _hello_! Her hair's _pink_, and you could put forty humongous jets on that runway! She's a fashion _disaster_!"

"Are you saying my brother's _blind_? He thinks she's _cute_…" [cue _very, very, very, very, very_ dramatic music]

"Oh, _really_?" Kisame asked, trying to scoot away from the Uchiha who had a killing aura around himself . . . yet again.

✿｡.:*that night*:.｡✿

Itachi is feeding, feeding, and feeding Kisame who's eating, eating, and eating and who can't pick, pick, and pick up his arms.

"This soup is great, Itachi! What is it?"

"Shark-fin soup!"

Kisame spits the soup out. "_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me: _shark-fin soup_!"

"I'm a _shark_…" [cue _Jaws_ music]

"Oh, _shit_…" And Itachi ran out of the house with Kisame rowing his hospital bed after him.

"GET BACK HERE, UCHIHA!!! COME BACK HERE AND FEEL THE WRATH YOU'VE UNLEASHED UPON ME!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Well, I'll try to make more of these funny mini-stories, but until then . . . see ya later!**


	22. Chapter 22: Game

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! This chapter's up! And the _Inuyasha_ characters come back! Yay! If you're wondering why they haven't been in the fanfiction for so long, start reading! Oh, and this chapter will have some familiar plots (_**coughscoughs** from_ Code Geass _episode 15**coughscoughs**_). ****Oh, and the chapter's named after Ayumi Hamasaki's _Game_. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Game

"Eonni, what did he want this time?" Sakura asked once C.C. came back into the room after the phone call was over.

"Nothing much, sweetie…" C.C. sat down besides her sister, stroking Sakura's cheek. "Mao doesn't even know what poison he gave you; he doesn't even know who employed him…"

Sakura nodded her head. "I never expected Mao to know… He's still a child in _so many_ ways, C.C. Even though he has mental issues, he only has the brain of a five-year-old. You shouldn't really blame him, C.C."

"I know that but, Sakura, he used to be your friend… How could he poison one of his two _only_ friends?"

"Like I said, he's still just a _child_…"

C.C. groaned. "How can you be so forgiving, Saki? He almost killed you! How could you--"

"People _have done_ worse . . . and I've _been through_ worse."

"Like _what_?"

"I can name a few off of the tip of my tongue." the kunoichi answered, her eyes on Sasuke.

"No, _seriously_, Sakura… You're too nice for your own good…"

"I'm still _alive_, aren't I?"

"But for how much longer? You need to know that I can't live through everyday _normally_ anymore if you're gone…"

Sakura didn't say anything else after that. She turned her head to look up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She sighed.

空を見上げたらふわり/Sora wo miagetara fuwari/_While looking at the sky,_

笑顔がこぼれたよ/Egao ga koboreta yo/_my face was lit by a gentle smile_

恐くないよ大丈夫だよって聞こえた/Kowakunai yo daijoubu da yotte kikoeta/_I heard "Don't be afraid, everything is fine."_

空を見上げたら不意に/Sora wo miagetara fui ni/_While looking at the sky,_

涙がこぼれたよ/Namida ga koboreta yo/_a small tear flowed._

過去に残した傷跡さえ/Kako ni nokoshita kizuato sae/_Even the scars left by the past_

今は愛しい/Ima wa itoshii/_seem sweet today._

風を感じたら/Kaze wo kanjitara/_If you feel the wind,_

ぎゅっと強く手を握ろう/Gyutto tsuyoku te wo nigirou/_grip our hands strongly_

多くの言葉なんて/Ookuno kotoba nante/_Because we don't need many_

もう必要ないから/Mou hitsuyounai kara/_words to understand each other._

風を感じたら/Kaze wo kanjitara/_If you feel the wind,_

ぐっと強く歩き出そう/Gutto tsuyoku arukidasou/_begin to walk with conviction_

同じ速度で同じ/Onaji sokudo de onaji/_And, with the same speed,_

景色眺めて行こう…/Keshiki nagamete yukou…/_we will see the same landscape…_

"You don't have to remind me of that song…" C.C. said, a bit frustrated. "I _did_ help you write it."

"Yes, I know…" Sakura said. "You helped me write a couple of them . . . including _Next Level_[1] and _Every Heart-Minna no Kimochi-_[2]. I'm sure you remember _Every Heart_, right?"

C.C. nodded her head but, nevertheless, Sakura started her little review.

いくつ　涙を流したら/Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara/_How many tears must be shed_

EVERY HEART

素直になれるだろう/Sunao ni nareru darou/_Before we can become honest?_

誰に　想いを伝えたら/Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara/_To whom must we proclaim our feelings_

EVERY HEART

心満たされるのだろう/Kokoro mitasareru no darou/_So that we can no longer feel loneliness?_

長い長い夜に　怯えていた/Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita/_I was frightened by the long, long nights_

遠い星に　祈ってた/Tooi hoshi ni inotteta/_I prayed to the distant stars_

めぐるめぐる時の中で/Meguru meguru toki no naka de/_Round and round in looping time_

僕たちは　愛を探している/Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru/_We are searching for love_

強く強くなりたいから/Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara/_For we want to grow stronger and stronger_

今日も　高い空　見上げている/Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru/_We still look up to the high skies today_

どんな　笑顔に出逢えたら/Donna egao ni deaetara/_What kind of smile must we come across_

EVERY HEART

夢に踏み出せるの/Yume ni fumidaseru no/_Before we can take a step towards our dreams?_

人は　悲しみの向こうに/Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni/_A person in the face of sadness_

EVERY HEART

幸せ浮かべて眠る/Shiawase ukabete nemuru/_His happiness drifts in slumber_

いつかいつか　すべての魂が/Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga/_Someday, someday, may all souls_

やすらかになれるように/Yasuraka ni nareru you ni/_Find true peace_

めぐるめぐる時の中で/Meguru meguru toki no naka de/_Round and round in looping time_

僕たちは　生きて何かを知る/Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru/_We live and come to understand things_

ときに笑い　少し泣いて/Toki ni warai sukoshi naite/_At times laughing, sometimes crying_

今日もまた　歩き続けて行く/Kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku/_We will continue to walk again today_

幼い記憶の片隅に/Osanai kioku no katasumi ni/_In the corners of my childhood memories_

あたたかな場所がある/Atataka na basho ga aru/_There is a warm place_

SO SWEET

星たちが話す未来は/Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa/_Where the stars talk of a future_

いつも輝いていた/Itsumo kagayaiteita/_That will always sparkle_

SO SHINE

めぐるめぐる時の中で/Meguru meguru toki no naka de/_Round and round in looping time_

僕たちは　愛を探している/Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru/_We are searching for love_

強く強くなりたいから/Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara/_For we want to grow stronger and stronger_

今日も　高い空　見上げている/Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru/_We still look up to the high skies today_

めぐるめぐる時の中で/Meguru meguru toki no naka de/_Round and round in looping time_

僕たちは　生きて何かを知る/Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru/_We live and come to understand things_

ときに笑い　少し泣いて/Toki ni warai sukoshi naite/_At times laughing, sometimes crying_

今日もまた　歩き続けて行く/Kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku/_We will continue to walk again today_

"Yeah, I _know_, sweetie." the green-haired witch rubbed her forehead against her sister's. "I know…"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"_Nani_!? Mao _poisoned_ Sakura!?" Hinata asked. "But how did that happen?"

"We don't know how he did it, but he _did_." Sai said.

"But there's no way he could come up with a plan like this!" Hinata said. "There has to be another person involved!"

"We know that, too, Hinata." Naruto said. "Daijōbu… We'll get the people who did this to Sakura…"

"Did you find the antidote yet?" the Hyuga heir asked, still as worried as ever about her friend. "Please tell me you did."

"Hinata, you shouldn't strain yourself." Tsunade said. "You have just recovered. You should rest some more."

"Yeah, we'll take care of this problem." Kiba seconded Tsunade's words. "You should just stay here and rest, and you should stay with your children. It's better if you stay here anyway. We don't know when and who Mao will strike this time."

"_But_..!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune burst through the doors. "Mao has been spotted near the Forest of Death!"

"What did you say!?"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Where do you think you're _going_, C.C.?" Lelouch asked as soon as he reached the top of the stairs, the green-haired witch at the bottom.

"You should be resting." she said, coming to a stop but never turning back to glance at the boy. "Go back to the room."

"Not until you tell me _where_ you're going."

C.C. mentally cursed but turned to face Lelouch with a smiling façade. "Rejoice, Lelouch! You and I are going our separate ways. I've decided to go back to Mao."

"You're _betraying_ me?"

"What do you mean?" C.C. asked. "I was never your _friend_, just a collaborator." She turned back towards the door and started walking towards it.

"_Matte_!"

She turned back around to face her boyfriend. "How surprising. You're just the same as Mao."

"C.C., you know too much about me." Lelouch said, his Geass[3] activated. "I can't let you leave, so don't leave! Stay with me!"

C.C. smirked, happy about what Lelouch had said. "You forgot, didn't you? Geass doesn't work on me, but rest assured. I won't say anything about you." She turned back towards the door and continued on her way. "And Mao won't bother you anymore. Congratulations . . . and _sayonara_."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"So, that bastard's still in the village…" Naruto cursed. "The nerve of that guy!"

"Send an ANBU squad to apprehend him and take him in for questioning!" Tsunade told Shizune. "We can't let him escape!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Lelouch, where's my sister?"

"Oh, C.C.'s taking a shower. She'll be back soon."

But both Sasuke and Sakura saw through his lie.

"Lelouch," the kunoichi says. "You've been with my sister for a while now. You must know a lot about her…"

"Well, I wouldn't say '_a lot_'…" the purple-eyed boy said.

"Well, it's _true_. There's no need to be modest, but . . . no matter how much we know about C.C., we won't really _know_ her. I've been with her since . . . for as long as I can remember. She has always been there for me, and so . . . even if she denies it, I can tell her true feelings at some points. And I can tell . . . that you're a very special person to her." the kunoichi said, much to Lelouch's surprise. "She's willful . . . almost to a fault,"—she giggled then—"usually doing _whatever_ she wants, regardless of whether or not it inconveniences others. She also likes to withhold information, usually telling people just enough to leave them wondering. I don't know much about C.C.'s past from before I met her, but I know her enough to tell that her individual experiences have led her to become a detached and lonely individual though she usually tries to hide it, especially around those she doesn't know well, with little care for anyone but me."

"I'll say." Lelouch said. "She would trade me for just a slice of pizza."

"She may seem like that, but she's been alive so long that she can no longer remember who loves her and who hates her." Sakura explained. "When I first met her, she looked exactly the same way as she does now. Her family Kekkei Genkai has something to do with temporary immortality, you know: Geass Aeternitas. She's been alive and alone for far longer than you and I, Lelouch. I'm glad she met someone she can trust, and I'm glad that person is _you_."

"I'm glad, too." Lelouch said, taking out his cell phone. On the screen were the words: **Voice Message**. _Right… I forgot I recorded all of my calls, so that call from Mao…_ "Anoo . . . Sakura, I need to make a call, okay? It'll only take _just_ a sec." And with that, he bolted right out of the room.

"He seems to be in a hurry."

"Of course, he is." Sakura said. "C.C. is confronting Mao right now as we speak."

Sasuke's eyes widened (just a tiny bit). "Is she now? Then why aren't you _worried_?"

"I _am_ worried." Sakura coughed. "But it's a bit _hard_ to show my worry when an oxygen-mask is covering my face." But seeing that Sasuke wouldn't take it off of her, she quickly added, "Plus, Lelouch won't let any harm come to her… He just won't…"

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, you--"

"_OY_, SAKURA!!"

Suddenly, the silver-haired "_punk_" from before broke through the window . . . _again_.

"Anoo . . . Inuyasha… Eh-heh…" Kagome smiled nervously when she saw Sakura's doom-and-gloom look after both she and Kikyo jumped through the broken window.

"Dou shita no, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, oblivious to the killing intent in Sakura's eyes.

"YOU _MUTT_!!" Sakura screamed (but not as loud as she could because of the oxygen-mask). "WOULD IT _KILL_ YOU TO USE THE DOOR LIKE A _NORMAL_ PERSON!?! THIS IS THE _SECOND_ WINDOW[4] YOU BROKE!! YOU _BETTER_ REIMBURSE ME FOR BOTH WINDOWS OR I'LL--" She started coughing then.

"Oh, look at you…" Kikyo said, feeling Sakura's forehead. "Screaming your lungs off even though you're drowning…"—she shook her head in dissatisfaction—"Sometimes I worry more about you than I do about Kagome."

"Is that _supposed_ to mean something?"

"It's nothing, sweetie." Kikyo said, trying to smile. "But Kagome _does_ have something for you."

_A gift? What are they trying to do? _Bribe_ me?_ Sakura blinked her eyes in disbelief. "_Really_?"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"It's me, C.C."_

_"Mao…"_

_"I'll be waiting in the Forest of Death. Come alone."_

_C.C. scoffed. "Still as insistent as usual…"_

_"If you don't come then I'll kill Lelouch. And you know I can do that, and I _won't_ show mercy."_

"Shimatta…" Lelouch inwardly cursed as he shut off his phone.

_C.C. turned to face Lelouch with a smiling façade. "Rejoice, Lelouch! You and I are going our separate ways. I've decided to go back to Mao."_

"Heh, she comes and goes like the wind… It's hard to understand such a warped woman's mind."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As C.C. walked through the Forest of Death, she came upon a tower, the _same exact_ one used for the chūnin exams. "Of course, he'd pick _this_ place…" she muttered underneath her breath as she entered the abandoned building. It was dark, and no one was around but, once C.C. stood in the middle of the arena, the lights turned on.

"C.C., your mind is _so_ quiet!" Mao's voice echoed throughout the building. "It's the only one I _can't_ read! You really are the best there is!"

"Heh… Still as childish as ever, I see."

"I'm a prince on a white stallion . . . and a prince _has_ to rescue the princess!" The psychotic man jumped over the railings and onto the battlefield. "Doesn't that make you happy, C.C.?

"Mao, we talked about this before. I told you that you and I--"

"Those were all _lies_! _Lies_! C.C., you love me, and this is how I know." He took off his headphones and turned the recording on.

_Thank you, Mao._

_Mao._

_Mao!_

"_STOP IT_, MAO!!"

_"BE QUIET!!!"_

_"Don't listen to them, Mao. Just listen to the sound of my voice. That's it. Since my mind is the only one you can't read and you can only be happy when you're with me, I will stay with you _always_. Yes…I'm right here, so you don't need to worry."_

"C.C., you're the only one! The only one I _want_, forever! Lelouch doesn't matter at all!" Mao said as he walked towards the green-haired witch. "If you'll just come with me--"

"_STOP IT_!" C.C. yelled as she knocked the headphones out of Mao's hand and reached for her gun, pointing the weapon at the psychotic man. "I should have done this a long, long time ago."

_Bang!_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the faintest sound, and she turned to the window. _What was that..?_

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Oh,"—the kunoichi turned to the Uchiha—"It's nothing, Sasuke." But she gripped her blanket tightly. _C.C., you _better_ not die on me…_

Sasuke saw Sakura tense but decided to question her about it later. Instead, for now, he questioned her about the gift. "What is it?"

"Sakura wanted us to get it for her." Kagome answered. "We forgot to bring it with us, so we had to go back and get it."

"Why do you need it?" Sasuke asked of Sakura.

"I have my reasons." the kunoichi said, taking the gift and opening it. "It's a powerful poison." She uncapped the jar and dipped a one of her kunai into the black liquid. The weapon, in turn, became a purplish color. _When the _real_ perpetrator reveals himself, I'll be ready…_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Lady Tsunade, you should send some of Konoha 11, too."

"But Hinata, they're needed here to protect both you _and_ Sakura." the Hokage explained. "If we divide the numbers, there's no telling what Mao may do."

"But no one else knows how crucial this situation is more than we do!" Hinata argued. "I know the ANBU can be trusted, but somehow . . . I can't bring myself to hand this mission over to _them_!"

"Yeah, neither can I, Obaachan!" Naruto said. "If you can't send me or Hinata then send Shikamaru or Ino instead! This is just too _personal_ for us to ignore!"

"Yes, I agree with Naruto, Lady Tsunade." Lee said. "Mao has tried to _kill_ Sakura. We will _not_ tolerate this!"

"Yeah, Akamaru and I want to teach this guy a lesson!" Kiba said, Akamaru barked.

"Yeah! If he messes with just _one_ of us," Choji said.

"He messes with _all_ of us!" Shino ended it.

And after hearing all of Konoha 11's resolves, Tsunade chuckled. "Fine, fine… I know I can't win _this_ battle…" She looked them straight in the eye. "Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, you will accompany Hyuga Neji and Tenten on this mission! But be warned: Mao is _not_ someone you can mess with! Naruto, Lee, that is why I'm sending you two. You fight, not with your brains but with _passion_! Mao will not be able to overcome you two easily! The rest of Konoha 11, you are instructed to stay by Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Ichigo, Uzumaki Rukia, and Haruno Sakura's sides! Do not leave them, not even for a _second_! That is my order as Godaime Hokage!"

* * *

**Aeternitas = immortality; eternity (Latin)**

**Godaime Hokage = Fifth Hokage**

**Matte = wait**

**Obaachan = granny; grandma**

**Sayonara = good-bye; farewell (everyone should know this)**

**[1] = _Next Level_ is the title song from Ayumi Hamasaki's 10th studio album, and it is used in Panasonic's Lumix FX 40 commercial.**

**[2] = _Every Heart-Minna no Kimochi-_ (Every Heart-ミンナノキモチ-; Every Heart-Everyone's Feelings-) is BoA's fifth single. It was featured on the hit anime, Inuyasha, as the fourth ending theme song. This was released on the same day as her Japanese debut album _Listen to My Heart_ and reached number ten on the Oricon singles chart. An English version of the song was released on the single, and a Korean version was released on her Korean album _Miracle_. A remix has also appeared on her _Peace_ album, and Charm has made a Spanish version of the song.**

**[3] = Geass, also referred to as the Power of Kings, is a mysterious ability which certain people can bestow upon others. The power of Geass has something to do with the very existence of humankind and it may be used to destroy or transform just about anything. It is represented by a bird-shaped symbol which glows red when active. A Geass is set as a contract between an immortal and a human who receives a unique power. It manifests in the eyes, and with continued use increases in power, eventually becoming uncontrollable and spreading to both eyes. When a Geass is at full power, a person can then become a recipient of the immortal's "Code," that which grants them their power. This new immortal receives the Geass mark somewhere on their body, immunity to Geass, and the ability to make their own contracts with others, while the giver is allowed to die (perpetuating an endless cycle). ****This process is not necessarily consensual, as C.C. received her Code and V.V. had his taken away against their wills. Every Geass power has its own unique set of both abilities and limitations (for example, Lelouch's power, the ability to make anyone obey him, can only be used once on a given person), allowing for their defeat or victory by someone who is aware of its characteristics. According to C.C. in the television series, the way geass manifests itself in a person is determined by the person's deepest/truest desire (i.e. C.C.'s geass made everyone love her in response to her desire to be accepted and loved). Further understanding of the power of Geass even leads to the development of a device that can undo its effects. All Geass abilities that have thus far appeared within canon of the television series have been related to the mind, influencing things such as emotion, perception, and memory. (And in my fanfiction, Geass is a Kekkei Genkai jutsu!)**

**[4] = If you remember, the way that Inuyasha is introduced all the way back in chapter 13 was that he was a dog/punk who broke Sakura's living room window.**

**Yes! Chapter done! I'm sorry it took so long! And I'm sorry to say, but I'll have to take a _very_ short break from this fanfiction to work on my others and to work on a little surprise for all of you people. Just make sure you read my author's notes. Oh, and the mini-story with Itachi and Kisame is coming out in the next chapter! So see you later then!**


	23. Chapter 23: Momentum

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! The chapter's up! I'm so sorry it's so, so, _so_ late! But I had _a lot_ of research to do for my other fanfictions, so sorry again! Oh, and I finally got this fanfiction going back on a _Twilight_-track again, but sadly . . . it's going right off. But don't worry! As I said before, the story is going to have bits and pieces from the _Twilight_ series mixed in with my original plot, so please don't hate me. Also, two more crossover characters are coming into the story! Try to guess who they are! They only have a cameo appearance in this chapter, but they'll have a _huge_ part in the next, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Momentum

"You know you _should_ go to sleep."

"But I can't…" Sakura told the Uchiha, her voice quiet. "Every time I close my eyes . . . these vivid nightmares come… They all seem so _real_… They're all so sad… I don't want to face them again…"

"Sakura…"

"In those dreams . . . I'm a helpless child… I can't do _anything_… I see the same things over and over again, this man _dying_… It's nerve-ending… Don't make me face it again…"

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Seeing the Uchiha's hard face, Sakura sighed. "_Itai_…" she muttered.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"And I don't believe you." he said, also sighing. "You _need_ to rest."

"I'm not going to sleep…" the kunoichi breathed.

"All this arguing isn't going to be good for you."

"So give in."

"Nice try,"—he smirked—"But you're going to sleep, one way or the other."

"And pray tell, what _ways_ did you have in mind?"

"Tsunade gave me your pain medication, you know."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. "I won't take it." she simply stated.

"I'm not asking you to swallow anything."

And suddenly, Sakura's emerald eyes widened a whole lot, and her heart rate started to climb. "You wouldn't _dare_." she snarled to her best ability, and then she coughed.

"Sakura, you need to rest so that you can heal. Why are you being so difficult?"

"I already told you," she coughed with each pause. "I don't . . . I don't want to see . . . to see those horrible . . . nightmares anymore. I don't want to feel . . . feel so helpless…"

Sasuke kissed her forehead then. "I'll be right here next to you, so you don't need to be so afraid." From his pocket, he took out a syringe and injected a third of the medicine into her tube.

Sakura groaned as the medicine started to take effect. She could feel the drowsiness trickle through her bloodstream, but the amount wasn't enough to knock her out. "You're so _mean_…" she coughed again.

The Uchiha shrugged. "Sometimes you have to let your friends decide what's best for you." He injected the second third into Sakura's tube.

Her eyelids drooped. "And since . . . since when have you been my _friend_?"

"Like I said, sometimes you have to let other people decide what's best for you." And he injected the last bit of medicine into the kunoichi's tube.

Sakura tried to shake her head, but it was too heavy. "I didn't mean that . . . you weren't a friend . . . just that . . . you're much more than _just_ my friend. You know that, right?"

She could feel his lips at her ear. "Of course."

"Love you."

"I know."

And then the night closed over her.

"Love you, too."

✿｡.:*Just outside the room*:.｡✿

"Can you hear anything?" an anxious Kagome asked.

"Just exactly, _why_ are we doing this?"

"_Because_, Inuyasha, she's _my_ younger _sister_, and I would like to _know_ how her relationship is going."

"Kagome, our room's ready!" Kikyo said as she came down the hallway. "We can--anoo… What _are_ you two doing?" She was left standing completely baffled at the sight in front of her. She had left Inuyasha and Kagome _inside_ the hospital room _with_ Sakura and Sasuke, but here her cousin and her ex-boyfriend were, leaning their ears _against_ the hospital door which was _outside_ the hospital room.

"Oh! _Nothing_!" Kagome said, quickly standing up.

"But, Kagome," Inuyasha said, about to blow their cover. "You said that--"

"_OSWARI_[1]!!!"

The rosary necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed, and he was immediately pulled to the ground.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Ha-ha! I _knew_ it! I _knew_ you couldn't pull the trigger!" Mao laughed hysterically and clapped his hand. "That's cuz you really love me, C.C.!"

"You're wrong!" C.C. yelled, clutching her wounded arm. "I was just using you! Right from the start!"

The psychotic man stopped his laughter then and just stared at his lover. "What are you saying?! You shouldn't tell lies like that! You really shouldn't!" Mao said, shooting the witch again and again. "Lies are _very_, _very_ wicked! Wicked lies!"—_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_—"Daijōbu!"—_Bang!_—"I understand! C.C., you must listen to me! I've built a big, brand-new house in Australia! A very quiet, white, immaculate, and _special_ house! But to get to Australia, you'll need to take an airplane, and there isn't very much room."

He threw away his gun and started walking away from C.C. who laid on the ground in pain. "And the thing is, C.C., you're a little too _big_ to bring on a plane."—and from his bag, he took out a chainsaw—"So that's why"—he revved up the chainsaw—"I'm going to make you _compact_! It'll take no time at all!" And he sawed through the air, making his point heard.

"Is this your _revenge_?" C.C. asked. "Are you _punishing_ me?"

"Oh, _no_! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not _at all_!" Mao said, turning back to his love. "I'm showing you my gratitude!" And with each step that he took, C.C.'s chances of surviving were slimming and flying away.

✿｡.:*On the outskirts of Konoha*:.｡✿

"So . . . _this_ is where my sister's having the reunion, huh?"

"It would seem so…"

The guy sighed. "Mada mada dane… Sakura sure knows how to pick them, huh?"

"Well, _I_ think it's a nice village."

"Interesting…"—the guy smirked—"Come on, let's go… There's a place I need to stop by before I get to the house."

"Huh? What do you mean?" the girls asked as the guy left. "Wait, Ryoma! I thought we were going to wait for the rest of the Seigaku tennis team!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Mao was right next to C.C., the chainsaw ready to cut through her limbs.

_Is this the end?_ she thought. She had so many things to do, so many things she regretted. How could she lose her life like this? But then again, she _was_ immortal, so she could probably survive the whole thing. However, it would still _hurt_ her, wouldn't it?

The green-haired witch closed her eyes as the chainsaw was coming down, but she felt no pain. The chainsaw stopped.

"So this is the place that you picked."

Mao turned off his electrical tool and turned towards the screen (_remember_? They're in the place where the Chunin exam preliminaries were held, so the screen is the one that said who would fight who).

"A place where there'd be no one else's thoughts to bother you. That narrowed it way down."

"_Lelouch_…" Mao snarled as he glared at the screen.

"Since your Geass has a total maximum range of 500 meters," Lelouch continued, "it can't reach me here at Sakura's house."

Mao started to laugh then and clapped his hands. "That's _true_, that's _very_ true! But what can you do from so far away, _hm_? After taking _all_ that _trouble_ hacking into the system, what _is_ your grand plan? A remote-control attack with some battery-operated toys? Or a tongue-lashing to lecture me into submission?"

Lelouch didn't answer.

"Ah, cat got your tongue now. If you want C.C., then you're gonna have to come--"

"Mao, think!" Lelouch said. "You don't _actually _believe _C.C._ is her _real_ name, do you? She never even whispers it to anyone."

A shocked Mao stared at the screen, then at C.C. How could the one woman he loved keep secrets from him? That was just not right!

"But I know it, though. She told me her _true_ name."

"Is that _true_, C.C.?" Mao asked, almost as if he was a child learning that his parents were dead. "You never told me, _never ever_! But you told it to _him_!?!" He felt completely betrayed.

"And do you want to know _why_?" Lelouch asked. "Actually, you already know, but you're just trying to deny it. It's because C.C. is _mine_. C.C. belongs to me in every possible way."

"NO! She doesn't! _She doesn't_! SHE DOESN'T! _SHE DOESN'T_! She was _mine_ long before she met _you_!"

"But I have gained every single thing from her, including all of the parts that you have never even _seen_—_all_ of them."

And _that_ was the end of the line. _That_ made Mao snap.

"_Lelouch_!" he growled as he started up his chainsaw again. "Face me!"—he charged at the screen and started slashing it—"Lelouch! Come here! Come here so I can look into your mind! I'll see the truth! I'll see what a liar you are! Liar!"

"Mao, you've lost."

"What are you talking about!?" Mao yelled at the broken screen. "I don't care! I'm gonna be with C.C.! I--" He gasped then.

At that point, he heard voices—voices all around him, voices of people's minds.

"Is that you, Lelouch!?!" Mao asked as he looked around into the empty arena. "But it's _impossible_! You're too far away! And . . . there's so many…"

"It's the end of the line, Mao!" a hyperactive ninja yelled as he and his team came ran into the arena. A whole ANBU team surrounded Mao within a ten-feet radius.

"Surrender now!" Neji yelled as Tenten shouted, "Put down your weapon!"

"Th-the . . . Konoha shinobi?" Mao asked, backing away. "B-b-but . . . who called them? Was it Sakura? Did I make a mistake? No, that poison should have _killed_ her! She should be dead right now!"

And all the while, as Mao continued to deny reality, Lelouch (dressed in ANBU robes) walked over to his girlfriend and picked her up, bridal-style, careful not to injure her anymore.

C.C. looked up at his face, and a smile tugged on her lips. "Lelouch… What are you doing here?"

"It _can't_ be! You were just at the Haruno household!" Mao yelled at the ebony-haired prince.

"Are you _that_ stupid?" Lelouch asked. "That was all just a recording."

"THAT'S A _LIE_!!!!" Mao shrieked. "YOU WERE _TALKING_ TO ME!!"

"Your thoughts are terribly simple," Lelouch countered. "Your mind-reading was your undoing."

"You were able to _predict_ my answers?" Mao asked in plain disbelief. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME, YOU INSOLENT BRAT!!! Even if the ANBU get me, I'll be out in a heartbeat!! The Hyuga clan won't--"

"The Hyuga clan has ordered for your capture as well!" Neji said. "You've dishonored us for far too long, Mao!! It's time you're put away!"

"_NANI_!?!?!"

"Mao, your Geass's effectiveness is dependent on your concentration." Lelouch said.

"So you used the monitor to _distract_ me!?!" Mao asked. "But I still have a way to beat you!!" And he pulled out some kind of blasting cap.

"Oh no!" Lee exclaimed, he and his teammates recognizing the item in the crazy man's hand.

"I've rigged this place full of dynamite!! Once I push this button, this whole place will go down along _with_ me!! So, unless you want to die, I suggest you hand over C.C.!!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"I don't understand…" Karin fumed. "What's so _special_ about that pink-haired _bitch_?"

"Karin, please… She's letting us stay here out of kindness." Juugo said. "You should treat her with such, too."

Karin scoffed. "There's _no way_ in the world I'd do _that_!! NOT IN A _MILLION_ YEARS!!!"

"Then you should go rot in a hole!" Suigetsu snapped.

"Well, at least, I'd know that _brat's_ going down _first_!" Karin said, smugly. "Kabuto assured me"—then she realized her mistake and covered her mouth—"_Shimatta_!" But it was too late. She was found out.

"_What_!?! Did you say _'Kabuto'_!?!" Suigetsu asked.

"Oh, what's it to _you_!?! That bitch has never done _anything_ for us! Why should we care about _her_!?!"

"Karin, if you haven't noticed, Sasuke _loves_ her." Juugo said.

"And she loves him, so you should just back off if you _really_ love the bastard." Suigetsu added.

"_Ha_! I'd rather be _dead_ than do _that_!" Karin screamed.

"That can be arranged." Suigetsu said as he began to walk up the stairs. "Sasuke will kill you once he finds out what you did."

"You can't prove _anything_! I did _nothing_ wrong!"

"Karin! How could you be so selfish!? For once, you need to think about _Sasuke's_ needs instead of your own." Juugo said as he walked towards Suigetsu. "We won't tell Sasuke,"

"_WHAT_!?! But-but--" Suigetsu protested, but Juugo just ignored him.

"But, Karin, you need to find out where your loyalty lies or you'll be left by yourself."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Hey, Ino?"

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"Why aren't you and the rest with Sakura?"

"We thought it would be best to leave her alone with her family for now. She hasn't seen them in a while, you know."

"Yes, I know _that_, but . . . is there _another_ reason why you're leaving her alone?"

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Well, Sasuke's back and, Ino, you _love_ to match-make, so…"

Ino giggled then. "Man, I can _never_ keep anything from you, can I, Hinata?"

"I'm the Hyuga heir, and I've been through a lot in less than two weeks, so . . . _nope_, you can't hide _anything_ from me anymore."

"Hey, do you know what I've realized?" Choji said.

"_What_?" everybody asked.

"Ever since Hinata gave birth to Ichigo and Rukia, she and Sakura have seemed to switch personalities." Choji continued after munching on a few chips. "Hinata's much more talkative, and Sakura's just quiet."

"Well, that kind of comes with the effects of the poison in Sakura's system." Shino said.

"Well, yeah…"—Choji chomped down a few more potato chips—"But you have to admit, they _did_ switch personalities."

"Well, of course, Hinata has to be more outgoing. She's a mother now." Kurenai explained, rocking her baby. "She needs to set an example for her children, and being shy isn't going to help them in any way."

Choji thought about it for a while and shrugged. "Oh, hey, where's Shikamaru?"

"Don't know," Asuma said, scratching his head. "But I think he's supposed to be finding out what the poison is. He's been working since--"

Suddenly, the door flew open, and there stood Shikamaru and Temari; their whole entire wardrobe was completely messed up.

"_Whoa_! What happened to you two?" Sai asked. "Get off on the wrong side of the bed?"

"_What_!?!" the two shinobi asked, completely taken back for some apparent reason.

"Relax, you two." Kiba said. "Sai was only _joking_."

"Oh, right…" Shikamaru said, scratching his head, while Temari just blushed and looked down at the floor.

Everyone dismissed the couple's weird reactions and appearance. Only Ino had the right mind to dig deeper. After all, she was much more of a stereotype-girl than the rest of her girl friends. _Something happened to those two, but _what _exactly?_

* * *

**Mada mada dane = No, not yet; You still have a long way to go; Not good enough; Still no good; It's not over yet**

**Oswari (also spelt Osuwari) = sit down; sit up; Sit (to a dog)**

**[1] = Oswari (or sit in the English translations of Inuyasha) is a command that Kagome uses to restrain Inuyasha. His rosary necklace will pull him flat down to the ground and, depending on the intensity of the command, a hole will be made.**

**Yes! Chapter done! But Shikamaru and Temari were acting really _weird_ at the end, so stick around to find out what's going to happen! Oh, and remember in the last chapter I said I had a surprise for you all who _love_ my fanfiction? Well, I actually made another YouTube video. It's kind of like a preview to this fanfiction but, at the same time, it's a bit random. Just watch it and tell me what you think of it! Okay? Thank you! The link's on my profile. Oh, and please review and comment!**

**Oh, and this chapter is named after Ayumi Hamasaki's _Momentum_. I named it after that because 1) _Momentum_ is, like, my #1 _favorite_ song, and 2) everything's starting to build up. And from here on in, the plot (you know, where Sakura finds out about her birth mother) will thicken.**

* * *

**POLLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Should I make any Akatsuki members come into the story? If yes, who?**

**Should I make Danzo come into the story, too? Or is that a bit too much?**

**Should I make Sango and Miroku and Shippo (from _Inuyasha_) come into the plot, too?**

**Should I put a bit more _Twilight_ into the story or is my story just good the way it is?**

**Oh, and should I make another mini-story (like the one after Chapter 21)? If yes, which characters should I put in it?**

**And should I make Sakura find out about her birth mother after or before the reunion or should I make that happen right after she gets better? Should she find out about it on accident or should Karin tell her? **

**And should I make Juugo fall for Kikyo and vice versa? (I know that couple is random, but I feel that I'm just leaving them out too much and I'm making everything tragic for Kikyo.)**

**Not-for-my-fanfiction questions: how many of you think Sakura's going to die in the original _Naruto_ manga? Do you think Sasuke would say yes to her asking to join his team? Do you think everything's going crazy in the manga? Please tell me because I think my thoughts on the manga are a bit weird.**


	24. Chapter 24: Walk On

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yay! The chapter's up! I'm so sorry it's so, so, so late! But we're having the house renovated, so I have absolutely almost no time for anything else but homework and schoolwork! I'll try my best to continue updating, but I'm not sure if I'll do a good job! But hopefully, I won't disappoint you! But I think this chapter will disappoint you because it's so short! In the end, I have a bonus story for you all, though! So hopefully, you all will enjoy!**

**Oh, and the chapter's named after one of the _Prince of Tennis_'s ending song for its first and second season by Masataka Fujishige.**

* * *

_"The Hyuga clan has ordered for your capture as well!" Neji said. "You've dishonored us for far too long, Mao!! It's time you're put away!"_

_"_NANI_!?!?!?!?!"_

_"Mao, your Geass's effectiveness is dependent on your concentration." Lelouch said._

_"So you used the monitor to _distract_ me!?!" Mao asked. "But I still have a way to beat you!!" And he pulled out some kind of blasting cap._

_"Oh no!" Lee exclaimed, he and his teammates recognizing the item in the crazy man's hand._

_"I've rigged this place _full_ of dynamite!! Once I push this button, this whole place will go down along with me!! So, unless you want to die, I suggest you hand over C.C.!!"_

Chapter Twenty-Four

Walk On

"He's _crazy_!" Naruto yelled. "Can't he just _give up_!?!"

_You don't give up, _everyone in the room thought, _so why should he?_

Mao laughed manically. "I'll _never_ give up! Even if I die, I'll still have the last laugh! Ha-ha-ha!!!"

"Mao, put your hands up in the air!!" the ANBU agents yelled, pointing their weapons at the psychotic man; some held guns while others readied their jutsu. "If not, we'll shoot!"

"_NO_!" C.C. cried. "Lelouch, maybe if you just let me _talk_ to him, I might be able to get through to him!"

"_'Get through'_?" Mao asked. "Ha! I'll blow this place down!! I'll kill everyone in this place!!"

"No, Mao!!" C.C. pleaded. "_Don't_!"

"You're _begging_!?" Mao laughed manically and evilly. "It's _too late_ for that now!!"—his finger inched closer to the detonator—"I'll blow this place down! I'll--"

_Pong!_

A tennis ball hit Mao right in the temple, and the manic fell backwards; the detonator flew out of his hands and rolled on the ground. It kept rolling until someone's foot stepped on it, kind of like how a soccer player would step on the soccer ball to stop it from rolling off.

"Mada mada dane…" the person sighed. "I see you still haven't changed, Mao."

Everyone looked to the person and were surprised with what they saw: a tennis player.

C.C. gasped. "Ryoma-kun!"

Said tennis player smirked. "Hey…"—he gave a small wave—"You haven't changed either, I see. Still causing more trouble than Sakura, huh, _O-nee-chan_?"

"Well, you haven't either, _runt_."

"Can we save this reunion for later?" Lelouch asked, a bit jealous of Ryoma's relationship with his girlfriend. "We still got Mao to deal with."

"Nope!" Tenten yelled from where Mao was laying on the floor. "He's dead!"

"_He is_!?" everyone (even the ANBU) asked.

"Well, I guess it's mission complete, huh?" Naruto chuckled. "Let's get back to Sakura's place then!"

C.C. nodded her head. "Yeah, I don't want her to worry with all that she's going through…"

"_Oro_? Sakura-chan's having trouble?" Ryoma asked. "Nande?"

"We'll tell you on the way." Neji said as the ANBU took Mao's body away.

"_Huh_?" Ryoma asked a bit confused.

"Hey, Ryoma!"

Everyone turned to the voice.

"Dou shita no, Sakuno?" Ryoma asked his companion.

"The others are almost at your sister's home!"

"_Others_?" everyone asked, but the tennis player and his companion didn't say anything, and so the question was left unanswered.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

In the darkness, Karin sat in the living room, thinking—thinking about the things she had done, thinking about what was right, and thinking about what was best for the person she loved. And as she thought, she laughed at herself.

Man, was she _stupid_! How could she have let herself be so _blind_? Really, the Haruno had it worse than her, whether or not Sakura knew it.

In addition to that, Karin found herself making a list of her wrong doings. It was a really long list. If she had written it out, the list would've wrapped her up like a mummy.

And if you add the fact that she chasing after someone who was way out of her league and out of her reach . . . she was much more than stupid. And everything she had done, she realized, wasn't for that person. Instead, it was all for her. She realized . . . she was selfish, but that was an understatement. She had been much more than selfish.

Not only that, but she had also been hurting the person she really loved. She had been so blind that she didn't even realize she was in love. And now . . . now it was time for her to set things right.

And so she got off of her butt and ran up the stairs. Heaven only knew what she was going to do.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Sakura's hospital room was quiet—it seemed like the only person who was there was Sakura herself and no one else. And that was when he made his move. The silver-haired now-freak slithered slowly into the room. Slowly, he approached the hospital bed; a poisoned dagger in hand, an evil grin on his face, and a dark intention in his warped mind…

* * *

**Whew! Finally done! Sorry, if it's a short chapter and Mao's death was completely crappy, but I need to work on my other fanfictions cuz I haven't updated them in, like, _forever_. Oh, and because I haven't updated in a while, here's a list of definitions to help jog your memory a bit.**

**Abeoji = father (Korean)**

**Aeternitas = immortality; eternity (Latin)**

**Aiki of Senguu = "Beloved Princess of All" 僉共の愛姫**

**Anio = no (Korean)**

**Anoo = uh…**

**Anyo = no (Korean)**

**Appa = daddy (Korean)**

**Aremaa = geez; I can't believe this**

**Arigato = thank you**

**Chotto matte = wait; just a moment; just a minute**

**Daijōbu = don't worry**

**Dou shita no = what's the matter; what's wrong?**

**Eomeoni = mother (Korean)**

**Eomma = Mommy (in Korean)**

**Eonni = older sister (Korean)**

**Godaime Hokage = Fifth Hokage**

**Gomen = sorry**

**Gomen, gomen = sorry, sorry**

**Gomen ne = I'm so sorry (almost affectionately)**

**Gomennasai = I'm sorry (formal)**

**Hai = yes**

**Hontou ni = really?**

**Hora = Hey**

**Itai = ow; ouch**

**Jebal = please**

**Jebal anyo = please no**

**Kisama = you (in a insulting way; in the way that we'd say "bastard")**

**Lao-bo (not sure if correct spelling) = darling (used for your wife or husband) (Korean)**

**Mada mada dane = No, not yet; You still have a long way to go; Not good enough; Still no good; It's not over yet**

**Miko = shrine maiden, virgin consecrated to a deity; medium, sorceress**

**Minna = everyone**

**Nanda, kisama ha = what now, bastard?**

**Nande = why?**

**Obaachan = granny; grandma**

**Oneechan = elder sister (informal)**

**Oneesama = elder sister**

**Oppa = elder brother (said by a younger sister) (Korean)**

**Otousan = father**

**Oswari (also spelt Osuwari) = sit down; sit up; Sit (to a dog)**

**Oyasuminasai = good night**

**Sayonara = good-bye; farewell**

**Shimatta = damn it**

**Pon = pop**

**Wae = why? (Korean)**

**Whew! Long list, right? Yeah, well, anyway, check out my little bonus story! It's about Akatsuki and a bit about everyone else! I tried my best to match everyone up, so hopefully you all will like it! Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Okay, so let's say Akatsuki finally surrendered to Konoha, and all of its members were put in jail until further notice. Each of them were assigned their own case worker, okay? It worked out pretty well, and here were the placements.

**Itachi – Sasuke (which ended up in a glaring contest)**

**glares**

**glares**

Then they had a conversation that only Uchihas could understand.

"Hn?"

"Ah… _Hn_?"

"Eh… Hn?"

"Hn…"

**sighs**

**Sasori – Sakura (which ended up with a broken wall)**

"Haha, I killed ya!"

"Shut up, girlie!"

"_Killed_ ya, _killed_ ya! Never wanna be ya!"

"I said _'SHUT UP'_!!"

"Ooh, is someone a _sore loser_?"

"_SHUT UP_!!!!!!!!!" He attacked and _BOOM!!_ The wall broke.

"Ha! Ya _missed_!"

**Deidara – Ino (which ended up in a fashion tips thingy)**

"_Cool_! How ya'd get your hair like that, Deidei-chan!? It's _so_ adorable!"

"Why, thank you, un! In fact, it's very easy to get this kind of hair color, un. Just use a lot of conditioner, un!"

"_Really_?"

"Yes, un!"

**Pain – Gai and Lee (which ended up in a "youthful" debate)**

"A hundred laps around this room _now_!!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

"Uh . . . no."

"What was _that_!? You unyouthful jailbird!"

"I said, _'no'_."

"That's _it_!! Two-thousand push-ups now!!"

"How do you expect me to do that if I'm _stuck_ to a _machine_!?!"

"Stop using excuses!! It's not youthful!!"

"Youthful this, youthful that. It's _so_ not me!! I'm a god, damn it!!"

**Konan – Hinata (which ended up with a heart-to-heart, girl-to-girl chat)**

"So . . . why'd you join Akatsuki?"

"I don't know… For love, I guess."

"_Love_?"

"Yes, Pain always did have a way with me." Konan sighed. "So, what about you?"

"_Huh_? What about me?"

"You're a pretty girl. Surely, there must be someone that's caught your eye."

"Well, there _is_ one person."

"Oh, really? _Who_?"

"Na-Naruto…"

"Ooh, _really_? Ooh, girl, _do_ tell!"

**Zetsu – Kiba (which ended up with a really annoyed Zetsu)**

"Oy, _dude_!! Why are you black _and_ white?"

"It's _none_ of your business!"

"_Dude_!! Are you part _plant_!?"

"Gee, what do you _think_!?"

"_Dude_, do you eat bugs?"

"Why would you think _that_!?" _How did he know?_

"Because, _dude_, you look like you're a Venus dumb trap!"

"I'm a _WHAT_!?!"

**Tobi – Naruto (which ended up in a shortage of ramen)**

"Hey, Tobi, do you like ramen?"

"What's _'ramen'_? Tobi doesn't know."

"_'What's ramen'_!?! OMG, what did the Akatsuki do to you!? _Starve_ you!?! Don't worry! The future Hokage's on the job!!"

**Hidan – Shikamaru (which ended up plagiarizing people's quotes)**

"I spared your life on a whim, nothing more. But this time, my whim is telling me, to finish what I started."

"_Dude_, that's _Sasuke's_ line!"

"Fine! Then . . . anoo… I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my Nindō: my ninja way!"

"That's _Naruto's_ line!"

"Fine, fine… Then . . . anoo . . . I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"That's a line from _Sailor Moon_, and technically you ain't no champion and you're not justice at all!"

"Well, who cares!?! Just let me say _something_!!"

**Kakuzu – Tsunade (which ended up with Tsunade taking advantage of Kakuzu)**

"What the heck is with all these _bills_!? Do you not _check_ your bank accounts?"

"Well . . . there has been this and that, and with the war going . . . I couldn't possibly do anything that involved money."

"But _still_! Look at all these _zeros_! You can't possibly pay all these off!"

Tsunade took one of the bills and, after she read it, she started to cry . . . fake tears, that is. "Oh, you're right! Boo-hoo! Woe is me! I will _never_ pay this off! The village will go bankrupt! Boo-hoo! I don't know what to do! Boo-hoo! Oh, boo-hoo! Someone, help!"

"Don't worry, little lady! I'll help! Just let me call my banker, and I'll wire all of my money into your accounts! Maybe that will help!"

_Yes! Gotcha, sucker!_

**Kisame – Choji (which ended up in a chase)**

**stares**

**blinks, blinks**

**stares then drools**

"Anoo . . . little chubby person, why are you _staring_ at me?"

**drools even more**

"Anoo . . . Mr. Chubby-man?"

"SUSHI!!"

"Huh?"

"_SUSHI_!!" And Choji took out a huge knife.

"Shit…"

And the chase starts.

_Why does this _always_ happen to _me_!?!_

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, so hopefully the bonus story made up for this crappy chapter. But if not, I promise I'll make a better chapter next time! So for now, read my other fanfictions! I made a new one a few days ago; it's called Narutard Theater Extras. If you have time, check it out! It's supposed to be a comedy, but I'm not really good at comedies, so please read it and give me ideas on how to improve. Thank you! And please review!**

**(Oh, and by the way, I know a lot of you don't want me adding any more Crossover characters, but I'm only adding in characters that I _need_ in the story, okay? And after the family reunion, they're gone or they're making cameo appearances. So please be understanding for a while longer. Thank you!)**


	25. Chapter 25: Close to Your Heart

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yippee! The chapter's up! I'm sorry that it's short, though. This is, like, a filler, again. I'm sorry, but the next one _will_ be better. I promise! Believe it! Also, I apologize for Kabuto's pronunciation problem with his _S_'s. He _did_ merge with Orochimaru, the snake Sannin, after all. Oh, and this chapter is named after Aiuchi Rina's _Close to Your Heart_ because, in the end, it shows a bit of Hinata's motherly love to her children. So yeah . . . please enjoy!**

* * *

_Sakura's hospital room was quiet—it seemed like the only person who was there was Sakura herself and no one else. And that was when he made his move. The silver-haired now-freak slithered slowly into the room. Slowly, he approached the hospital bed; a poisoned dagger in hand, an evil grin on his face, and a dark intention in his warped mind…_

Chapter Twenty-Five

Close to Your Heart

Kabuto walked quietly to the sick girl's bed, only to find her covered with her sheets as if she were dead. Kabuto smiled. At least, his victim wouldn't know what hit her when she _did_ die. The silver-haired boy smirked but, when he ripped off the sheets, he was met with a redhead, pointing a gun at him. Inuyasha and Suigetsu held their swords at his neck, Kikyo and Kagome had their bows and arrows ready, and Sasuke was at the far end of the room; Juugo behind him, shielding something or some_one_—most probably the Haruno girl, Kabuto's target for now…

The evil ninja gave a chuckle. "Well, lookie what we got here… Two traitors_sss _(referring to Sasuke and Karin), two miko, a s_sss_hark-boy, a guy with a s_sss_plit pers_sss_onality, and a half-demon…" he said, his voice warped with Orochimaru's. "S_sss_o . . . enemies_sss_ become allies_sss_ . . . agains_sss_t two common enemies_sss_."

"Funny," Kikyo said, "The only enemy I see here is _you_."

"Then you mus_sss_t not have heard the s_sss_tory yet…"

Kagome and Inuyasha gave Team Hebi a strange look which resulted in the members of Team Hebi giving them a look that said, "Not now!"

Kabuto chuckled. "Look, I'll make it eas_sss_y for you. Hand over the Haruno girl and the res_sss_t of you shall be s_sss_pared."

"_Really_?" Suigetsu asked, feigning amazement and disbelief. "You're going to s_sss_pare us?" he asked, mocking his foe.

"Yes_sss_…"

"_Really_?"

"Yes_sss_…"

"_Really_?"

"Yes_sss_…"

"_Really_?"

"Yes_sss_… Now, would you stop doing that!?"

"Fine, man!" Suigetsu grumbled. "I was just trying to lighten the mood…"

"Idiot," Karin muttered under her breath.

"Well, anyway, where was_sss_ I?"

"At the _'hand over the Haruno girl'_ part," Juugo kindly reminded the villain.

"Oh, right… Thank you, Juugo." Kabuto said nicely then he turned dramatic. "Now hand over the Haruno girl or die along with her!!"

"Over my dead body…" Sasuke growled, readying his sword.

"With pleas_sss_ure…" Kabuto said, readying his jutsu.

A deadly and spectacular battle was about to begin but then…

"Wait a minute!! Just hold on for a sec!" Suigetsu said, stopping everything. "How can you kill someone who's _already_ dead, yo?"

"You idiot!" Karin slapped herself. How she loved the imbecile, she'll never know. "They were just amping up to the battle!"

"Oh…" Suigetsu nodded his head in comprehension. "Then carry on."

"Great, I los_sss_t my place." Kabuto complained. "Thanks_sss_ s_sss_o much."

"You're welcome." Suigetsu said, smiling.

"Anoo . . . where'd you pick _him_ up?" Kikyo asked the Uchiha.

"In a container," Sasuke answered, ashamed.

"Ah . . . that makes a whole lot of sense…" Kikyo said, nodding in understanding. "And I trust _you_ to protect my cousin _why_?"

"Can you ask these questions _later_?" Sasuke asked, completely annoyed. "Can't you see we're in a huge life-or-death crisis for Sakura here!?"

"Oh, I'm not in too much trouble here, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, throwing popcorn into her mouth. "It's a jolly good show."

"Yeah, I agree with her." Juugo said, taking some popcorn.

Sasuke was about ready to explode. "Fine! Whatever!" he said. "Can I just _kill_ Kabuto?"

"Sure," Sakura said, "No one's stopping you."

"Good," Sasuke said. "Now where was _I_? I know I wasn't the one with the bad _S_ pronunciation."

"Don't make fun of me, boy!" the Orochimaru side of Kabuto hissed. "Learn your mannners_sss_!" And then he lunged at the Uchiha.

And while this climatic battle was going on, Sakura watched on with her bodyguard (Juugo), eating popcorn; her ears caught on to Orochimaru's _S_ pronunciations. "Hey, Juugo?" she whispered. "You now, the one thing I'm _really _grateful for is that Sasuke didn't ascertain _every_ one of Orochimaru's traits. I don't think I could live with Sasuke doing that tongue thing."

And Juugo nodded his head. "Hm-mh."

"Chidori!" There were the sounds of a thousand birds and then _BOOM!_ The next second, there was a hole in the wall.

"Yo!" Sakura yelled. "I turn my back for _one second_, and you break my wall!"

"Well, _sorry_! But I have a bit of a _crisis_ on my hands!" Sasuke said.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later!" Sakura huffed. "Damn Uchiha, _always_ thinking the damn world revolves around him…"

"Hey, how come I have to reimburse you for the windows I broke and he _doesn't_ for the wall he just broke?" Inuyasha asked Sakura as he swung his sword, but Kabuto dodged it.

"I said I'd talk about it later!!" Sakura yelled.

"CHIDORI!!" The sound of birds chirping came again, and suddenly there was _another_ broken wall.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" But the pink-haired kunoichi was ignored this time. _Oh, well…_ Sakura thought._ At least, this room isn't my _bedroom_… He'd be so _dead_ if it was…_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Hey, Shikamaru, are you _sure_ this plan will work?"

"Choji, have I ever led you wrong?"

The chubby man took a handful of chips and stuffed his mouth. "No…" he said while chewing. "I guess not…"—he swallowed—"But this _is_ Orochimaru _and_ Kabuto fused together we're talking about here… We don't really know what we're up against, so--"

"Aw, just listen to him, Choji!" Ino said. "His plan is bound to work! If not then Sakura and Sasuke both will be dead and then he'll _know_ my wrath!"

"Che, troublesome girl…"

"Oh, and Shikamaru, why were both you and Temari so late coming to help us? Is there something I should know, huh?"

"Che, you're really troublesome girl…"

In the next second, Shikamaru had a black eye.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm worried about Sakura…"

"Oh, quit your worrying, Hinata!" Kiba said. "She'll be fine! Sasuke's there with her, you know!"

"Yes, but…"

"Hinata, daijōbu." Kurenai said. "Kakashi has an entire ANBU squad out there, just in case Kabuto escapes."

Hinata nodded her head. She looked down toward her two children in her arms. She smiled. _Ichigo, Rukia… Pray for mommy's friend… In fact, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't even have been conceived…_

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter! I'm sorry if it's short! I apologize, but I haven't thought of what I want to do for it, so please answer the questions on the bottom, okay? Oh, and check out this mini-story my sisters made up!**

* * *

Kabuto chuckled. "Look, I'll make it eas_sss_y for you. Hand over the Haruno girl."

"Oh, and _if_ I hand over the Haruno girl," Naruto said, "What would I get?"

"Two free coupons_sss_ to Ichiraku."

"_Deal_!" Naruto said, taking the coupons. "Now you're talkin' my language! Bye, Sakura!"

"Naruto, you _idiot_! You'd sell me for two _coupons_!?" Sakura asked.

"Not just _any_ coupons!" Naruto argued. "They're to Ichiraku!"

"_NARUTO_!!!!!!"

That scream trailed off as Sakura was whisked away.

"_HEY_!!" Naruto yelled after reading the coupons. "You rip-off artist! These expired thirty _years_ ago!! I'm-a coming for you, Sakura!! [insert Tarzan yell]!!!"

* * *

**Whew! That's done! Yay! Oh, and do you remember in when Hinata was thinking _"Ichigo, Rukia… Pray for mommy's friend… In fact, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't even have been conceived…"_? Yeah, that I'm thinking of making something happen that will add more drama to this story. But I might end up not doing it, so . . . just wait, 'kay? Please review!**

* * *

**POLLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Should I make Sakura become possessed or something and have her fight against Sasuke?**

**Should I have Kabuto escape and be stopped by someone else?**

**Should I have Naruto come in, see Kabuto, become angry like Hell, and beat him to a pulp?**

**NOT FOR MY FANFICTION - i just want to know: how many of you think that Naruto's answer "we'll die together Sasuke" was stupid and just crazy? And how many you believe that they are going to die and live Sakura all alone? How many of you think that Sasuke will come back? (Because I don't.) And how many of you think that the Akatsuki are stupid and, if they want to capture Naruto, they should just use Sakura as a hostage? Just asking...**


	26. Chapter 26: Rush

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

**

* * *

**_**Rush**_** because I was rushing a bit to finish this chapter for you guys. I hope you like it.**

**Yippee! The chapter's up! Sorry it took so long, but I was doing other things (e.g. my other fanfics). Well, anyway, I think I should be able to get the next chapter up during spring break. If not… Well, enjoy this chapter! Oh, and the chapter's named after Aly and AJ's _Rush_ since I had to rush a bit to finish this chapter for you guys!**

**And just so you guys remember: these people are not OCs! ****C.C., Lelouch, and Mao are from **_**Code Geass**_**; Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo are from **_**Inuyasha**_**, and Ryoma and Sakuno are from **_**Prince of Tennis**_**!**

**Also, read my bottom author's note. You can skip the definitions and references, just read the thing about the next two years of **_**Naruto**_**. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Rush

"Give it up! You'll _never_ win!" Kabuto crackled.

"_Hora_! Sore ha watashi no tokui de ha!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his Tetsusaiga[1] at the silver-haired medic.

Kabuto quickly moved out of the way, only to be met with one of Kikyo's arrows. It pierced his shoulder plate, but he acted as if it were nothing and aimed a chakra scalpel at the miko.

"Kikyo!!" Sakura ran to her cousin's side. And just from judging by the amount of blood, she could tell, "Your shoulder wound re-opened[2]!" The kunoichi started her healing jutsu, then.

"You _idiot_!" Sakura heard Sasuke say before she and her cousin were swept away before Kabuto's jutsu hit them. The Uchiha carried the two girls and threw (not literally) them onto the ground. "Juugo, watch them!"

"Hai!"

"Hey! Don't treat us like weak girls that just get in your way!" Sakura protested to her ex-teammate-now-teammate. "We can help--" But at that moment, Sakura started coughing.

"_See_?" Sasuke asked, making his point heard. "You're much too sick to be fighting this battle! Just tend to your cousin's wounds!" And before the kunoichi could complain again, the Uchiha went off to battle again.

It must have been the fact that she was still recovering from the poison (and that the poison was still in her system), but Sakura could feel water in her eyes as she started to heal her cousin. "Stupid Uchiha…" she muttered. "Always thinking I'm annoying… I'm just trying to help… Why does he..? Ugh, why do I even bother?"

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"—the kunoichi looked up at her cousin—"Waegurae, Kikyo-eonni? Is your wound hurting you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine… My shinidamachū[3] should be here any minute. You don't have to waste your chakra. You still need to fight the poison that's in your system. And to do that, you'll need all the strength you can get…"

"Kikyo…"

"Now . . . enough of your silly worrying…" the miko said, wiping away her cousin's tears. "Tell me what's on your mind…"

"It's . . . it's nothing, Kikyo…"

"Oh, please… I'm your cousin, and I raised Kagome from young, remember? I can tell when you're happy, and I can tell when you're sad. And right now,"—she combed the kunoichi's rosette hair behind her ear—"I can tell . . . you're hurting so much… Care to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Sakura didn't say anything, too ashamed to have Kikyo worry about her.

The miko sighed. "Sakura, I've seen the pictures of your team from years ago, and I've seen your team now… And, Sakura, I've noticed . . . Sasuke has _changed_. His face has a certain softness to it. In those pictures of long ago, his eyes were much colder—filled with so much hatred—and it looked as if he couldn't afford to place his trust in anyone but himself… And I believe _you_ to be the cause of that, Sakura."—the priestess smiled when she saw her cousin's shocked expression—"You're a strange girl, Sakura… Little by little, you have been able to heal the wounds of his heart as you did with so many others… And I can tell that you mean a lot to him, too—just as Kagome does to Inuyasha—so don't act so sad and so frail as you are doing now."

The kunoichi scoffed. "I know you mean well, Kikyo, but still . . ."—she looked over to the Uchiha—_I find that so hard to believe…_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, Choji?"

"Were you _really_ unable to find out about the poison that's in Sakura?"

"Yeah… There were no records of it, and we have no idea what's it made out of."

"But . . . then that means you won't be able to find an antidote…" Ino said, the worst possibility coming into her mind. "And that means . . . that . . . Sakura will . . . she'll--"

"Ino," Shikamaru said, taking the Yamanaka's hand. "It's going to be okay. Sakura's going to make it out of this, just like Hinata did."

Ino didn't know why, but she just couldn't stop worrying. She _wanted_ to believe in Shikamaru's words, but there was always that _slight_ possibility—that .00001%—that he was wrong. _Please, Sakura…_ she begged and prayed. _Make it out of this alive… For my sake… And for everyone else's… Please…_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Kabuto! Your fight is with me! Don't involve anyone else!"

The messed-up medic just laughed. "You think this_sss_ is_sss_ jus_sss_t about _you_!? No… That girl has_sss _the potential of being the greates_sss_t medic in the world! I won't let her s_sss_teal a title that's_sss_ rightfully mine!"

"_Huh_? Oh, just wait a minute!" Sakura yelled, standing up. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU _POISONED_ ME JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE THE BEST MEDIC IN THE WORLD!?!"

"Um . . . like, _yeah_." Kabuto replied. "Why did you think I pois_sss_oned you for?"

"TO GET TO THE DAMN UCHIHA!!"

"Oh, well . . . yeah…" Kabuto said, thinking it over. "That, too."

"_WHAT_!?!"

"Anoo… Sakura," Kagome said, "I think you should let Sasuke handle this…"

"Yeah, let the damn Uchiha handle it!" Sasuke said as he aimed another Chidori at the messed-up medic.

But Kabuto dodged it and seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go!?" Inuyasha asked.

However, the answer wasn't one they wanted. Kabuto reappeared . . . _behind_ Sakura; a kunai in his hand that was headed straight for the kunoichi.

"Sakura!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Okay, so let's go back to the Ino-Shika-Cho group… So, yeah, I've never actually told you where they were, but I will tell you now that . . . they . . . were in . . . the vents . . . _above_ Sakura's hospital room.

"Damn!" Ino cursed. "When are we going to--"

_BAM!_

The vents started to shake.

"_Choji_!"

"It wasn't me this time, Shikamaru!"

And then suddenly, the vents gave out, and they fell . . . on _top_ of Kabuto.

"Anoo, what just happened?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

And all of you readers are probably wondering that too, right? Along with '_why is Naruto here? He wasn't here before._' So, yeah, let's rewind to the part where…

_Kabuto reappeared . . . _behind_ Sakura; a kunai in his hand that was headed straight for the kunoichi._

_"Sakura!"_

Sakura turned around, spotting the kunai, but she knew it was too late. She couldn't stop it, and so she closed her eyes and prayed. And sure enough, her prayers were answered.

"YO!! DON'T YOU _DARE_ LAY A FINGER ON SAKURA-CHAN!! DATTEBAYO!!" And the knucklehead ninja punched Kabuto—_Pow!_ Right in the kisser!—and Kabuto was sent flying! He hit the wall, and the force was so great that it shook the whole room! Not only the room, but also the vents above the room! And because of the great weight in those vents, they gave out! And Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji fell out! And apparently . . . they landed on Kabuto. Poor Kabuto . . . _NOT_!

"Anoo, what just happened?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"You _saved_ me, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's what happened!"

"Dobe, never in my life have I ever been so happy to see you."

"Right back at you, Teme!" Naruto said. "Although I don't understand how I saved Sakura's life."

Sasuke sighed and mentally slapped himself. "Never mind… You're _still_ an idiot even though you're a father now… I kind of feel bad for your children…"

"WHAT'D YA SAY, TEME!?!"

And while all this was happening, Inuyasha felt completely useless. "So . . . I guess I wasn't needed this time…"

"Aw, don't feel bad, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "At least, my younger sister's safe and sound."

"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha replied, withdrawing his sword.

"All's well that ends well. Eh, Karin?"

"Shut it, Suigetsu!"

"Make me, bitch!"

"You guys really won't stop fighting, will you?" Juugo asked, smiling, happy that the threat was now gone.

"Hey, Ino! You okay?" Sakura asked her friend who, luckily, had landed on top of her teammates.

"J-j-just fine…" the Yamanaka answered. "H-h-hey . . . Forehead, why . . . w-why is the ground sh-sh-shaking?"

Sakura laughed as she held out her hand. "Come on, Ino. There's nothing to be afraid of. You're just shocked, that's all…" She helped her friend up, and her teammates did the same with Ino's teammates who were also a bit traumatized.

"Well," Kikyo said, taking a good look at the defeated Kabuto. "At least, we know that Shikamaru's plan worked, just . . . not in the way we wanted it to."

"Yeah…" Sakura giggled. "Well, that just goes to show that--" But abruptly, her vision blurred, and the ground seemed to have swirled up to her face. Luckily, however, Sasuke caught her in time before she fell to the floor.

"Sakura!" Ino, Kikyo, and Kagome rushed to her side. "Dou shita no, Sakura!?!"

The cherry blossom had broken into a cold sweat, and she also had a very high fever. She trembled in the safety of her friends and family.

"But I gave her the antidote before Kabuto even got here!" Karin said. "There's no way that the poison is still in effect!"

Kabuto chuckled, Orochimaru's eye closed. (This means that some of Kabuto's _S _pronunciation will be normal [to add to dramatic effect].) "But of cours_sss_e, it is_sss_… It coincides with her nervous system but, more importantly, it coincides with her times of stress."

"You bastard!" Naruto exclaimed but the whispered to his allies, "Etto . . . what does that mean?"

Kabuto smirked. "It means, Naruto, that the more stress your little cherry blossom is under, the s_sss_tronger the effect of the pois_sss_on . . . and so, if I were you, I wouldn't stress her out. If you do, I fear that s_sss_he'll die a slow and painful death…" [Cue hysterical laughter]

"You _monster_!" Kikyo and Kagome yelled, Kikyo clenched her wound which was still bleeding out large amounts of blood.

But Kabuto kept laughing. And during this time, his body began disintegrating into a purple miasma.

"What the Hell!?!" Suigetsu and Naruto yelled.

"It's a miasma!" Inuyasha answered their question, fully aware of the deadly affects. "Kagome!"

"On it!" The mini-skirt-wearing girl aimed her sacred arrow at the cloud of poison, but the miasma remained unpurified. "It didn't work!" And instead, her sacred arrow seemed to have made the miasma stronger. "Oops! That's not good!"

"Ino or someone…" Sakura said, able to regain a bit of consciousness. "Turn on the emergency lockdown . . . _now_!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"So . . . that's what happened, _huh_?" Ryoma asked, after hearing the whole story from his sister and the rest of Konoha 11.

"Yes," C.C. answered. "We still don't know the full effects off the poison, and we're not sure how to deal with it…"

Ryoma sighed. "Mada mada dane… She's still gots a long way to go…"

"Where is Sakura-san now?" Sakuno asked.

"In the hospital room," Hinata said, cradling her two children. "That's where Naruto has gone. I believe they're fighting against Kabuto right now."

"They're _fighting_ with Kabuto!?" Lelouch asked, his eyes widening. "Then shouldn't the rest of you be with them?"

Kurenai shook her head. "No. With an opponent like Kabuto, a smaller group is better. The larger the number, the more of an advantage Kabuto has. We need to be careful about this. That's why we're here to protect Hinata."

"And besides, Sasuke-san is with Sakura-chan." Hanabi added. "She will be safe."

C.C. nodded her head. "Yeah, Lelouch. Shinobi are strong and powerful people. I trust in them to protect my sister."

"Yes, but--"

"Oy, pretty boy." Ryoma said. "If that's what C.C.-neechan is saying then it's probably true. I mean, she _has_ lived longer than any of us here."

"WHAT WAS _THAT_!?!" C.C. snarled. "ARE YOU CALLING ME _OLD_, YOU TWERP!?!"

"You know," Lee said, "Ryoma-san and C.C.-san remind me of Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun…"

Everyone nodded their heads, "_Uh_-huh."

"WHAT WAS--"

But then the conversation was stopped when the lights turned red and started flashing, and a loud buzzing noise was heard.

"An emergency lockdown!?!" Hinata and C.C. asked, their confidence disappeared and was replaced by worry. "What's going on!?! What's happening up there!?!"

* * *

**Whew! _Finally_ done! Sorry, if it's a short chapter, but I need to work on my other fanfictions cuz I haven't updated them in, like, _forever_. Oh, and because I haven't updated in a while, here's a list of definitions to help jog your memory a bit.**

**Abeoji = father (Korean)**

**Aeternitas = immortality; eternity (Latin)**

**Aiki of Senguu = "Beloved Princess of All" 僉共の愛姫**

**Anio = no (Korean)**

**Anoo = uh…**

**Anyo = no (Korean)**

**Appa = daddy (Korean)**

**Aremaa = geez; I can't believe this**

**Arigato = thank you**

**Chotto matte = wait; just a moment; just a minute**

**Daijōbu = don't worry**

**Dou shita no = what's the matter; what's wrong?**

**Eomeoni = mother (Korean)**

**Eomma = Mommy (Korean)**

**Eonni = older sister; older female cousin; this word can also be used to address a close girl friend who is older than you (Korean)**

**Godaime Hokage = Fifth Hokage**

**Gomen = sorry**

**Gomen, gomen = sorry, sorry**

**Gomen ne = I'm so sorry (almost affectionately)**

**Gomennasai = I'm sorry (formal)**

**Hai = yes**

**Hontou ni = really?**

**Hora = Hey**

**Itai = ow; ouch**

**Jebal = please**

**Jebal anyo = please no**

**Kisama = you (in a insulting way; in the way that we'd say "bastard")**

**Lao-bo (not sure if correct spelling) = darling (used for your wife or husband) (Korean)**

**Mada mada dane = No, not yet; You still have a long way to go; Not good enough; Still no good; It's not over yet**

**Miko = shrine maiden, virgin consecrated to a deity; medium, sorceress**

**Minna = everyone**

**Nanda, kisama ha = what now, bastard?**

**Nande = why?**

**Obaachan = granny; grandma**

**Oneechan = elder sister (informal)**

**Oneesama = elder sister**

**Oppa = elder brother (said by a younger sister) (Korean)**

**Otousan = father**

**Oswari (also spelt Osuwari) = sit down; sit up; Sit (to a dog)**

**Oyasuminasai = good night**

**Pon = pop**

**Sayonara = good-bye; farewell**

**Shimatta = damn it**

**Sore ha watashi no tokui de ha = that's my line!**

**Wae = why? (Korean)**

**Waegurae = what's wrong; why; what's the matter; what are you doing?**

**[1] = Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga, was made from one of his father's fangs. Later in the series, one of Inuyasha's fangs is welded into the sword. Tetsusaiga cannot be wielded by full-blooded demons, as its power is only unleashed when Inuyasha uses it to protect humans. It also keeps Inuyasha's demon blood in check, preventing it from turning him into a mindless killing machine when his life is in danger. Tetsusaiga's sheath can form a barrier to protect Inuyasha from most attacks.**

**[2] = if any of you watch _Inuyasha_ then you'd know that, in episode 124, Kikyo is injured by the main villain Naraku and is presumed dead. She later reappears in later episodes, one of them being episode 151 where Kagome heals Kikyo's fatal shoulder wound. But the wound comes back in _The Final Act_.**

**[3] = in _Inuyasha_, Kikyo has the power to control soul-collectors (called shinidamachū in the original Japanese). They help her and collect the souls of the dead to reanimate her body.**

**Whew! Long list, right? Well, anway, I got this thing below from somewhere, and it said it is the plot for the next two years of the _Naruto_ manga. Choose to believe or not believe at own risk. Don't ask me where I got this! I did not write this nor did I make this up, so don't give me any credit for it (except for my small comments. Those, I made). And technically, I think this is a bit outdated because it kind of sounds like it's supposed to be for _after_ Sasuke and Itachi's fight (though I'm hoping that it _will_ happen because Kabuto brought some of the Akatsuki members including Itachi back from the dead.)**

**- Okay, so . . . Sasuke loses one eye to Itachi. (_Ew_, gross!) As he goes for the second, Kabuto/Orochimaru interrupt the fight. Kabuto is now under the influence of Orochimaru; he has almost completely taken over. Itachi flees and, as Kabuto/Orochimaru descend on a prone Sasuke, Zetsu confronts him. Kabuto/Orochimaru leaves to avoid a confrontation with Akatsuki. Zetsu goes back to report to Madara.**

**- Madara easily handles Team Konoha. Hinata's Byakugan reveals Madara's trick. Yamato uses his _Mokuton_. Zetsu appears, reports to Madara on Itachi/Sasuke, and both flee the battle.**

**- Kakashi finds Sasuke, brings him back to Konoha.**

**- Kisame beats Hebi soundly, except for Suigetsu, who pushes him. Kisame wins. Itachi shows up and ditches Kisame as he now has one Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the other his regular Mangekyou Sharingan. Kisame rides off into the distance never to be seen from again. (Makes you wonder, huh?)**

**- Tsunade and Naruto hear of Jiraiya's death. Naruto goes off to train using the key with the Toads like Jiraiya, to master the Kyuubi chakra.**

**- Pein does not know the location of the Toad's Mountain and so returns empty handed.**

**- Tsunade heads to Rain to confront Akatsuki. Tsunade is intercepted by Konan. She dies at the hands of Konan. (NO!!!!!!!! Tsunade, no! Don't die!!!! Who will teach Sakura!?! Certainly, not Kakashi who has neglected her for more than three years!)**

**- After her death, Kakashi is appointed as the Sixth Hokage. (That was predictable…)**

**- Sasuke recovers minus an eye and is convinced to stay. He makes out like he is only staying because his chance of facing Itachi and Madara will be increased this way.**

**- Madara confronts Itachi and kills him. Kakashi hears rumors of their fight and goes to confront Madara. He doesn't tell Sasuke because Sasuke has not yet reconciled with Team 7. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi train with each other. Sasuke learns how to summon the Dogs and vows never to use the Snakes and Cursed Seal again. Sakura begins to master genjutsu. (_Finally_! Kakashi stops neglecting Sakura!! Yay!! Hopefully, there will be some SasuSaku moments here!)**

**- Madara and Kakashi fight. Kakashi eventually realizes he will lose, summons Pakkun and sends him to inform Sasuke of Madara's whereabouts. Madara wins and delivers a fatal blow to Kakashi. (NOO!!! Kakashi-sensei!!) Sasuke and Sakura arrive just as Madara leaves. Sasuke is torn between tending to Kakashi with Sakura and chasing Madara. Madara mocks him because a true Uchiha would follow their own goals, throwing aside comrades. This is how the Uchiha have always gained power. Sasuke doesn't want to follow in the old Uchiha ways, Madara escapes, telling him where to find him. Madara wants to wipe out all Uchihas and start the clan over fresh.**

**- Kakashi gives Sasuke his Mangekyou Sharingan. Sakura does the transfer. (Wow! Kinda like what happened with Kakashi's old genin team with Obito dying and Rin doing the transfer… _Cool_!) Kakashi also has a present for Sasuke, a Konoha headband. Sasuke takes the headband and puts it across his forehead. Kakashi dies. Sasuke pulls one side of the headband down and wears it like Kakashi did, bringing the story full-circle of Sasuke being a carbon copy of Kakashi, as stated by Gai. (Wow… Ironic.)**

**- Both return to Konoha with Kakashi's dead body. Naruto has returned from the Toad training, having perfected the use of Kyuubi and his _Fuuton: RasenShuriken_. He sees Kakashi dead and freaks out. (Typical Naruto… Hopefully, we'll see more funny scenes here.) Sasuke appears, and Naruto sees the headband. Finally Team 7 is [_FINALLY_] reunited.**

**- Team 7 makes the decision to go after the remaining Akatsuki. They go to where Madara told them to meet for the final battle. Zetsu is told to keep watch and stop anyone looking to interfere. Team 7 wants it that way too.**

**- Pein, Madara and Konan line up against Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. As they fight, Kabuto/Orochimaru heads to the location. He is now completely controlled by Orochimaru. Zetsu confronts him.**

**- Both fight, Zetsu is eventually defeated. (Now, _that_ is sad…)**

**- Sasuke uses the Mangekyou Sharingan which Kakashi gave him, which is now an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He is able to defeat Madara after a very long struggle. (Eh… Not too much detail there…)**

**- Naruto has learned how to throw his Fuuton: _RasenShuriken _just like a Shuriken. He is able to defeat all 6 of Pein's bodies using this and Gamabunta. After believing he has won, Jiraiya shows up. Naruto is shocked and goes to embrace him, only to see Pein's piercings. (Ew… super _gross_!) Jiraiya is stronger and faster than ever. Naruto summons Gamakichi and using a joint jutsu, Naruto is able to go KN9 while remaining completely in control. Naruto eventually overcomes Jiraiya, killing him with a RasenShuriken. (Now, _that_ is even _sadder_ than anything so far!)**

**- Sakura battles hard against Konan. She is unable to beat her with sheer strength and so uses genjutsu in her first real battle. She kills Konan using genjutsu. (Yes, _BIG time_ Sakura win there!)**

**- Just as they all think it is over, they are confronted by Kabuto/Orochimaru. (Hell no! Why is it that when there's something good, something bad happens!?) He mocks them, and they fight. Reference is made to the Sannin vs. Salamander Hanzou. Orochimaru is stronger than ever and now possesses Kabuto's skills. They are able to, together, repel his attacks. He labels them the new Sannin. Slowly, Orochimaru gains the upper hand. As he goes to deal a lethal blow to Naruto, Sasuke takes the shot. (NO!! Poor Sasuke . . . _NOT_!!) Cue flashback to Zabuza arc. (Okay, yeah, from here on, there are many references to past battles. Too many memories… Too many sad memories…)**

**- Naruto is able to kill Orochimaru with a _RasenShuriken_. (Yay! Creepy snake-dude is _dead_! Yay!)**

**- Sakura tends to Sasuke. He stands up, but something is not right. When he killed Orochimaru near the start of Part 2, he absorbed not only Orochimaru's abilities, but Orochimaru's soul too. Orochimaru finally has what he always wanted, the Sharingan! (_NO_!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**- The final fight is between Sasuke controlled by Orochimaru and Naruto. (What happened to Sakura?) Both fight hard, and there is a clash between the _Chidori_ and _Fuuton: Rasengan_. Cue hospital roof flashback. (Yay . . . _another_ flashback. Oh, the _joy_… Note the sarcasm.) Naruto is able to defeat Orochimaru, and Sasuke is near death. He is returned to Konoha and is treated at the hospital. When he is revived, Naruto embraces him. (Anoo . . . _that's_ kinda _gay_…)**

**- Naruto is named the Seventh Hokage. (Of course! And hopefully, there will be _some_ romance in the manga during all of this!)**

**This actually is what is going on frequently, and we all have to remember that this blog was worth two years of Naruto Shippuden! That's a long way to go, so you really think Sasuke can't change in another 17 months or so? Right now on _mangafox_ I saw the next chapter called, "_Kakashi next Hokage_?!" And who wouldn't believe that Orochimaru is still slithering alive somewhere right now? We know it couldn't have been that easy for Sasuke to kill him, even if he was sick...it was a trick...that's what I believe. Orochimaru is _not_ stupid—he is the Voldemort of this series! (Sorry for the _Harry Potter_ reference…)**

**Ha-ha! But, I _do_ believe that he will and, of course, for the reasons of killing his brother. Yet this time, the effects will be different. His feelings perhaps will change. So my answer...Perhaps, this whole show is surrounded by Sasuke and Naruto's determination to bring him back. Right now in the manga we see Sasuke on the "bad guy" team, but I think he is just playing everyone—he _is_ the Snape of this series! (Yikes, _another_ _Harry Potter_ reference…)**

**And so, yeah, all of that above is not mine! So don't flame me for that! But, yeah, I'm hoping for some of that to _actually_ happen. However . . . _Naruto_ is, like, taking a turn for the worst. And technically, I don't like the fact that Kabuto has brought the Akatsuki back from the dead like zombies! That's just not _right_!**

**But anyway, enough of this blog thingamajig! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Passion_! I hope it's better than the last few chapters I put up, so please _REVIEW_!! See you next time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Amethyst

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Yippee! The chapter's up! It's a short one again, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! I promise! And I really did try to make this chapter as long as possible but, like I said before, I'm not good with battle scenes! I'm really sorry. I went over this so many times, but I couldn't stretch it out any longer! I'm so sorry! Oh, and, for those who have forgot (since it's been a really long time), Chitose and Mihara are Sakura's adopted parents, but Sakura only thinks her dad is adopted. She doesn't know her mom is, too! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Amethyst

"Heh-heh, what are you going to do now?" Kabuto asked in the safety of his miasma. (_Wow_… You know, I've just realized he acts a lot like the villain Naraku in _Inuyasha_. Weird… But I think it's because I was re-reading some of the _Inuyasha_ manga again. Tee-hee…) "You can't possibly escape my poison gas with nowhere to go! Face it! You've lost! Ha-ha-ha!"

"We haven't lost!" Kagome yelled, her hand covered her mouth. "We haven't even started yet! Just you wait! We'll beat you!"

"_How_!? Nothing you do will destroy my miasma! It'll only be strengthen by your petty tries!" And almost as if the miasma were a living creature, it slowly crept closer to the group.

"Everyone, get back!"

"No, Kikyo!" Sakura protested, but it was too late.

Using the last bit of her strength, Kikyo erected a barrier. And each time the miasma touched it, the miasma was purified. However, even with the barrier up, there was just too much of miasma for it to purify. Not only that, there was no telling how long the barrier would hold in Kikyo's weakened state.

"Kikyo!" Kagome pleaded, supporting her cousin by steadying the miko. She, too, knew how weakened Kikyo was. "Put down the barrier!"

But Kikyo gave no signs of giving out. No, she was not going to let her beloved peoples die like this. That was _her_ way, her decision! She wasn't going to let Kabuto have the satisfaction of winning!

"Kikyo!" Suddenly, Kagome felt something wet. She looked at her hand and saw red. She gasped. "Kikyo! Please stop it! You're shoulder wound hasn't even healed yet! _Please_! Stop it! Kikyo! Please! Listen to me! You'll _die_ if you continue to hold up the barrier!"

That last bit of information shocked everyone; Sakura, the most. Hinata had just been saved! How could another one of her beloved people be in death's hand _again_? And why so soon!?

"Lady Kikyo, please… Listen to your cousin." Juugo pleaded.

"Kikyo! You can't die on us!" Inuyasha added.

And while everyone was preoccupied with the dying priestess, Sasuke and Sakura—though worried for Kikyo's well-being—searched for Kabuto in the miasma. Their eyes (and, in Sakura's case, her _tear-filled_ eyes) quickly searched every inch of the purple smoke, trying to find a weakness. At first, however, no luck . . . but then…

"_There_!" The pink-haired kunoichi pointed towards the door. "You see it, Sasuke!?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered, his Sharingan activated. "But he's surrounded by a tight chakra barrier. With the distance between us, there's no way we'd be able to injure him."

But Sakura didn't listen. Instead, her brain was working on a formula. And quicker than Shikamaru, she had a plan. "I got it! Kikyo! Release your barrier when I say so! When that happens, everyone stand back! Ino, you and Karin help Kikyo. Sasuke, I need your fire jutsu right after the barrier's gone! Shoot up as many flames as possible to burn away the miasma! Inuyasha and Kagome, I need the Adamant Barrage[1] and a Scared Arrow! And shoot them at the door!"

Everyone wanted to ask what the pink-haired kunoichi had in mind, but the only thing that came out of their mouths was, "_HUH_!?!?!"

"JUST DO IT!!" Sakura yelled, sounding a bit like her mentor while taking out her purple kunai. (Remember? It's the one from Chapter 22. She had dipped it into a very strong poison, giving it its purple color.)

"Yes, ma'am!" And so they all did as Sakura had instructed. Kikyo took down her barrier and, when she did, Sasuke released a fireball jutsu, burning away most of the poisonous air. Inuyasha swung his jewel-encased sword, and millions of sharp crystals flew out. Then, Kagome shot her arrow, making a clear path to Kabuto.

The evil medic chuckled. "Do you really think this_sss_ would _work_!?" he asked the group, cackling like an evil witch. "My chakra barrier won't be so easily broken by your tactics!"

But proving him wrong, Inuyasha and Kagome's combined attack managed to rupture the barricade, leaving Kabuto/Orochimaru fazed from the assault.

"_WHAT_!?!" _I have to get out of here… I've lost too much chakra as it is!_ And in his head, he quickly made plans for an escape, but then he felt a great pain in his chest, and he coughed out blood. He looked down and saw what it appeared to be the handle of apurple kunai. He glared at the Konoha's cherry blossom. "Why you little--"

But he couldn't finish his sentence because Suigetsu's sword—Zabuza's sword, the Guillotine Sword[2]—brushed once across Kabuto's neck. And suddenly, Kabuto's silver-hair-topped head wasn't connected to the rest of his body. His head fell to the ground and bounced once before rolling. Sasuke and Naruto were in motion then. Swift and coolly businesslike, the knucklehead dismembered the headless corpse, and the Uchiha set it and the detached head ablaze. The battle—was it over? It would have appeared so, and it _was_ over.

"Woo-hoo!" Ino was the first to make a sound. "_Finally_, it's over!"

"Yeah…" Sakura nodded her head while Shikamaru was like, "It was all so troublesome. We should've done that from the way beginning."

The pink-haired kunoichi walked over to her cousin. "Kikyo, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sakura." the miko replied. "Daijōbu, I won't die."

"Kikyo…" Kagome sighed; tears coming to her eyes. "I was so _worried_… I thought…"

"Aw, come on, don't cry, Kagome! You're spoiling the mood!"

"I know… But I . . . I really thought . . . I thought that . . ." But she couldn't hold back her tears and hugged her cousin who had been a mother to her. She couldn't bear the fact that Kikyo might have died. She just couldn't. Without Kikyo, she really didn't know what she'd do.

Kikyo stroked her hair. "There, there, Kagome. All is over. Everything is fine now…"

And then _BAM!_ The doors flew opened, and again everyone took defensive positions.

"Is everyone alright!?!" C.C. asked, running in.

"C.C.-eonni!" Sakura hugged her sister as everyone let out a sigh of relief. (They had all thought they were under attack again, but don't worry, peoples! I wouldn't do that!) "You're back!"

"Yes, she's back." another figure said, walking in. "But hey, don't give _me_ a hug. I've only just _arrived_."

"Ryoma-niisan!" Sakura hugged the sulking tennis prince. "You're here!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm here." he sighed. "Mada mada dane… I see _you_ haven't changed a bit."

"_Meanie_! I've just recovered from a life-threatening condition, and that's all you have to say to me!? How rude, niisan!"

"Now, Sakura-san," Juugo said. "You don't want to overdo it."

"Yeah," Suigetsu seconded that. "If you faint again, Sasuke here will go all frantic again!"

"I was _not_ frantic!" the Uchiha protested.

"Yeah, yeah, keep saying that! We all know that you were damn worried about Pinkie, so you can drop that act now! We all know you're not a heartless bastard, so you don't need to be a tough guy anymore!"

"Suigetsu!" Karin warned. "Stop it before you get killed!"

"_Huh_?" Naruto asked. "You're actually being _nice_ to him?"

"Well yeah! He's my _boyfriend_!" Karin protested. "I'm _supposed_ to be nice to him!"

"_BOYFRIEND_!?!" everyone asked.

"I thought you liked _Sasuke_!" Suigetsu said.

"Yeah, but I realized that it was all just a stupid crush! Sakura _obviously_ deserves him!" Then, the redhead turned to the Uchiha. "And you better not leave her on a freakin' bench again or me and the rest of the girls will hunt you down!"

The room was then filled with laughter.

"Hey, Naruto, isn't it time that you got back to your children?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, right! I was so busy trying to save all of you that I forgot!" he said that as if his friends were a heavy dead weight.

"Dobe, you didn't save us! Sakura's plan did." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, yeah!" And then Naruto ran off. "Daijōbu, Ichigo and Rukia! Daddy took care of the bad man! You can sleep in peace now!"

Sakura giggled. "If he keeps yelling like that, there won't be _any_ peace."

"Then maybe someone should go tell him." Inuyasha suggested.

But then the sounds of baby cries filled the house.

"Oh, never mind. It's too late…"

Again, there was laughter because the danger was gone and the only real danger now was…

"Hey, Little Saki," Ryoma said, "Did you finish the preparations for the reunion?"

"Oh, crap! I forgot!"

Yep… Even ninjas fear not the enemy but a small little event that was shortly coming up.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"I'm sorry that I had you two wait for so long, but the Imperial Palace has been very busy what with the Prince's birthday coming up… I wanted to have this meeting earlier, but--"

"Your Highness, please get to the point." Chitose said. "I really need to be getting home soon."

"Lao-bo!" Mihara scolded.

But Chitose didn't listen to his caveat. "I have a family reunion I need to arrange, and the deadline is coming up soon, so if you wouldn't mind..?"

"Oh, yes." Nadeshiko nodded her head. "The big family get-together…"—her voice showed signs of regret, something that Chitose had feared—"You know . . . I was wondering that maybe . . . I could meet my daughter again. I haven't seen her since I left her with you, and I--"

"Forget it!" Chitose yelled. "You _left_ her! You _abandoned_ her! Do you think I'd actually let you see her!? After what you _promised_ me!?! It's not happening… You're to stay out of Sakura's life, now and forever more! I don't care if you'd _kill_ yourself just to see her! You're not ruining her life! I won't allow that to happen… I just _won't_!"

"Lao-bo!" Mihara grabbed her arm. He knew that his wife wanted only what was best for their daughter—_Nadeshiko's_ daughter—but if only she could just tone down that voice of hers…

"Chitose, I know that I did wrong by leaving her… But please… She's my _daughter_! Let me see her!" Nadeshiko pleaded.

"No!" Chitose screamed. "She's not _your_ daughter! You've lost that right the moment you decided to give her to us! She doesn't even _remember_ you! I don't want her to see you at all!"

"But Chitose, please… I know I did wrong, but please… You're a mother, too… You should know how it feels to know that your children are alive while you're forbidden to see them because of what you've done. You should know how heart-wrenching that is… She's my own flesh and blood, regardless of who raised her! And yet I can't see her because I know I did her wrong… I know that, and yet . . . I can't help but want to see her and talk to her and let her know how much I love her. Please… I should at least--"

"If this is all you have to say then we will be going." But as Chitose turned to leave, Nadeshiko said something she could not believe—not even in a million _years_.

"I want my daughter back, Chitose…"

Mihara's eyes widened, shock plastered his usually calm face, while his wife's heart stopped as she stopped in her tracks and turned back to face the woman. "_Mwo-rago_!?! What did you say!?!" Chitose could not believe her ears. Eighteen _long_ years she's raised Sakura, not even a bit of help from her ex-friend, and now . . . Nadeshiko wants to take her _back_!? How in the world could she even ask that!?

* * *

**Mwo-rago = what (Korean)**

**Niisan = older brother**

**[1] = Adamant Barrage, AKA Kongōsōha, gained from Housenki after Naraku had used the shard to make him fight Inuyasha. Able to pierce Naraku's stronger barriers; referred to as "Adamant Barrage" in the English version.**

**[2] = This giant blade was used by Zabuza during his membership as one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. After defecting from Kirigakure, he continued to use it up until his death. It was left beside his grave, near the Great Naruto Bridge, until Suigetsu took it for himself three years later. In the manga, Suigetsu simply takes the blade from Zabuza's grave. In the anime, after Zabuza's demise, the blade was stolen by Tenzen Daikoku, a crime boss who lost many men to the blade, as a trophy, and was used by one of his bodyguards until Suigetsu took it forcefully.**

**Yay! Kabuto's dead! Hip-hip-hooray! I'm so happy! But what's this!? Nadeshiko wants Sakura back after eighteen years!?! What the Hell is going on!? Read to find out! And please review! Oh, and this chapter is named after KOTOKO's _Amethyst_ because of the purple kunai Sakura uses to kill Kabuto. Okay? Thanks for reading and see you next time! Oh, and please read my new fanfiction! It's called _The Banquet _夜宴!**


	28. Chapter 28: Run Hebi Run

--Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? ----Based off of Breaking Dawn---

* * *

**Hip-hip-hooray! The chapter's up! I'm really sorry that I didn't update in so long! But as you all already know, I have other fanfictions to work on, and I don't really feel like disappointing anyone. I actually had intended to make this chapter longer, but look how _short_ it is! Horrible miscalculation on my part. I'm sorry, you guys, but my brain has been on a hiatus for this story and yeah… But don't worry! I won't put this story on hiatus, but the updates will come later I'm thinking. And so, without further ado, here's the chapter explanation.**

**You see, a lot of people are probably wondering why and how Team Hebi got out of probation. Well, no, they didn't. Tsunade still has to come up with one; it's just that there was some much trouble in the past with days that she had no time to think, and so here's their probation/mission chapters. BTW, there will only be about two to three filler chapters of this, and Chitose will be back in Konoha, okay? Until then, you guys are going to be left in suspense. (PS, I'm sorry that this fanfic is just dragging on and on like the _Naruto_ manga, but I do have a plot for this, okay? So stick with me to the very end!)**

**Also, once you're done reading this, read the two mini-stories on the bottom and please review afterwards, okay? Thank you! Oh, and these next few chapters are named after Girl's Generation's _Run Devil Run_. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Run Hebi Run

*PART 1*

"_WHAT_!?!" Naruto's loud scream—more like, _screech_—made everyone either shudder or cover their ears. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, TSUNADE-OBAACHAN!?! WHY--"

"SHUT _UP_!!" Sakura yelled as she punched the knucklehead on the head, shutting him up.

"Nice job saving our ears, Sakura. But shouldn't you still be resting?" the Godaime Hokage asked.

"I'm perfectly _fine_!" the pink-haired kunoichi retorted.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. _Well, she _is_ a medical ninja… If anything goes wrong, she'll be able to take care of herself until she gets to the hospital._

"_Sakura_!" Naruto whined, rubbing his new bump. "That hurt!"

"DEAL WITH IT!!"

"Hai…"

"Now, as I was saying," Tsunade continued on, turning to Team Hebi. "I know you've helped us in a way that can't be thanked—why, you've kept a civil war from starting, and you've destroyed yet _another_ one of Konoha's enemies; plus, you saved my beloved apprentice from the brink of death, but we'll keep that off the record as to not allow the Elders to impeach me or anything. However . . . _you_, Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of your team, are—or rather, _were_—rouge ninja. And as the laws state, I _must_ punish you. Right now, I really don't have the heart to do something tedious and vile against you all since you did us a great service and all. That's why I have all of your peers gathered here to decide on a punishment."

"_What_!?" Suigetsu almost laughed. "So let me get this straight: You _don't_ want to punish us, but you still _have_ to? Wow! Konoha is such a messed-up village!"

"Quiet, _fool_!" Karin said. "They still haven't come up with a punishment yet!"

"Oh, right…"

But lucky for them, Tsunade chose to ignore that quick exchange and went to the Konoha 11. "So . . . what do you all think?"

"Well . . . they _did_ help us . . . and they _could_ be considered heroes…" everyone seemed to have been mumbling something along those lines, but they were as skeptical as their Hokage was. Once a rouge ninja, probably _always_ a rouge ninja—that was a newly coined term in Konoha, and their minds seemed to be focused on that.

"Anoo . . . community service?" Kiba suggested. (Oh, yeah, _real_ original, Kiba.)

"Good, good…" Tsunade nodded her head, rolling her hand. "Expand on that…"

"Maybe the teme could work in the chicken pen!" Naruto said. "I mean, his hairdo's like the ass of a chicken's! If all the baby chicks see him, they'll probably think he's their _mother_! And besides, doesn't he need to practice being a daddy/mommy if he wants to revive his clan!?"

"Or better yet, I could burn down all of the old useless buildings in Konoha, starting with the Ichiraku ramen stand!" the Uchiha proposed.

Naruto gasped. "You _wouldn't_!"

"Try me, dobe!"

Naruto ran to Tsunade then, hugging her while crying crocodile tears. "Send him to jail! Send him to jail! Send him to jail!" he cried.

"Dobe!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue, and everyone just laughed while Sakura and Kakashi just shook their heads.

"Hey, maybe . . . the redhead could help find lost pets or rouge ninja." Sai said. "She could start a little pet-finding business or, if she'll be tracking down rouge ninja, we could loan her out to other ninja nations to help them find their rouge nin, and we could form stronger alliances with them and get some money in the process."

"Good, good… That could actually _work_." Tsunade said, jotting the idea down on a piece of paper.

"And Suigetsu-san could . . . could . . ." Lee started to say, but he discarded each of his ideas because they really didn't work. "He could . . . well, he could . . . _anoo_ . . ."

"Gee, thanks for noticing my many talents!" Suigetsu huffed.

"What talents?" Juugo asked, and everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, calm down, calm down." Tsunade said, trying to keep the peace. "We need to get these to the elders to approve of before noon today, so if anyone--"

"_AHHHHHHH_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What was that!?" Sasuke asked as he and the rest of Konoha 11 (except for Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto) and Team Hebi got into battle positions.

"_That_," Sakura started to explain, "would be Naruto's new housekeeper."

"Actually, Sakura, I think he's just found his reason to quit." Kakashi told the young girl.

"Oh, you're right." she said, taking what her former sensei said into consideration. "Then he would be Naruto's soon-to-be _ex_-housekeeper."

"_Oh_…" Suigetsu nodded his head, but then he realized how strange the answer sounded. "But . . . wait… Why is he--"

"Oh, it's because he found my room." Naruto answered.

"Your . . . _room_?" Everyone who wasn't on the old Team 7 had put on a skeptical expression by this point.

The knucklehead nodded his head, and then suddenly this Oto ninja/body-builder-looking guy ran into Tsunade's office; the apron he wore showed that he was the housekeeper who had just screamed. He took off the apron and slammed it onto Tsunade's desk.

"I _quit_!" he yelled, fear still marred his face and voice. "I have never _seen_ or _smelled_ anything so horrible in my entire life!"

_Oh, so _that's_ what the stench was… _Kiba thought. _And here I thought it was just Naruto… Guess it stinks worse than what everyone says…_

"But you're an ex-_Oto_ ninja!" Tsunade cried. "And you used to work for _Orochimaru_! You're supposed to be _tough enough _to handle it!"

"Hokage-ma'am-sama, I have eaten poop, cut off my foot with a spoon, and waited on the most spoiled kid in the world… I have danced the chicken dance, and I have dressed up as a _woman _prostitute! But that _room_ . . ." He began to whimper, and tears appeared in his eyes. "It's just too horrible to describe!"

"But . . . but--"

"Deal or no deal, I'd rather be executed and cut up into tiny little pieces than go back in there!" And the Oto ninja ran . . . far, far away.

"O_kay_…" Naruto said, shrugging it off. "So! Who's up for some ramen!?"

All of Konoha 11 and Team Hebi just looked at him funny while Tsunade and Shizune just glared at him.

"_What_?" the knucklehead asked, oblivious to how serious the problem was.

"YOU _BRAT_!" Tsunade growled. "That was the _twentieth_ Naruto's housekeeper we lost just this week because of _your_ room! Even _Ibiki_ couldn't take it!"

"How do you expect us to find another housekeeper in time for Sakura's family reunion?" Shizune asked. (BTW, they want to make a good impression on the people who are coming in from all over the world.)

"Just have Sakura do it like she did _before_ Hinata got pregnant," Naruto suggested.

"No way!" Tsunade yelled. "She _just_ recovered from almost _dying_! I can't just send her back into enemy territory!"

"Anoo . . . _'enemy territory'_?" Naruto asked while everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, _enemy territory_! When Sakura was your 'housekeeper' per say, she kept house every two _days_, but the job's been unoccupied for two _weeks_! Do you really expect me to send my _beloved_ pupil in there?"

"Um . . . che, _yeah_!"

Unexpectedly, Sakura turned greener than the Grinch. "Oh, god! I think . . . I think I feel faint…" And she fell backwards. (But luckily, Sasuke caught her. Ino, Karin, and Tenten started to fan her.)

"_See_? She's still _sick_!" Shizune protested.

"Well, she was just fine a minute ago…" Naruto muttered while Tsunade thought that.

"But you cannot send Sakura-san to her death!" Lee said. "It is not proper!"

"_Yeah_!" everyone else in the room murmured something along the lines of what Lee had said.

_Uh . . . _'death'_? Really? _Naruto thought. _It's just my room… Don't know why everyone is making a big deal out of it._

Suddenly, Sakura's head propped up when a light bulb turned on in her head. "Hey, here's an idea!" she said. "Why not let _Team Hebi _be the new housekeepers? You know, as their probation?"

"_WHAT_!?!" all of Team Hebi asked; Sasuke was so shocked (though his face didn't show it) that he dropped the kunoichi, and she landed on the floor with a loud _THUMP_! and an "_Itai_…"

"YOU DAMN _UCHIHA_!" she screamed seconds later, rubbing her now pounding head. "HOW COULD YOU _DROP_ ME!?!"

"Sorry…" Sasuke said, helping the injured girl up. "You just caught me off guard just now."

"Yeah, right… Caught off guard my ass…" the cherry blossom muttered, still fuming.

"Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade said in her Hokage tone. "Elaborate on your idea. Tell us about this . . . this housekeeping probation."

"Well," Sakura started. "Uzumaki Naruto did used to be Uchiha Sasuke's teammate. As such, their . . . err, _bond_ should more or less be there . . . or at least their bond would be a smudging of what it was before, so we know that Sasuke won't be able to . . . _destroy_ too much of Konoha--"

"You're just hoping for Sasuke to completely _demolish_ Naruto's room, aren't ya?" Neji asked.

"_QUIET_, HYUGA!" the pink-haired kunoichi yelled, trying to get the destiny-boy to shut up before Naruto caught on. Once Neji was taken care of, Sakura continued with her elucidation. "And so, as I was saying . . . since it's Naruto's room and he's the only one who actually has a _chance_ of _winning_ against said Uchiha, he will be the probation guard—whatever it's called. And since _I _am the only housekeeper of Naruto's who did _not_ quit and could actually _stand_ the sight and smell of his room, I will oversee this _'project'_ and help Team Hebi survive it."

_Survive?_ all of Team Hebi thought._ Just what the heck is in the guy's room!?_

"And the last reason why this is so important," Sakura added, "Hinata and the children will probably be moving in with him, so it's important for him to have a clean house."

"Aw… That's so sweet for you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, actually . . ." the cherry blossom said, "I'm just doing this for the village's benefit because your room _does_ actually smell, Naruto, and . . . I want to see the ex-Oto nin squirm especially our _beloved _ex-teammate." And she said that last part with a wickedly evil smile.

The rest of Team Hebi were suddenly cowering behind Sasuke, fearing what would soon await them . . . in the dark evil place known as Hel--I mean, _Naruto's room_.

* * *

**Oto = Sound (as in the Sound Village)**

**Yeah, this chapter is finished! At first, I had thought it would be a bit longer, but I guess I was a bit off on my calculations so . . . yeah… I hope you enjoyed it, but I wouldn't know that unless you review, so please _REVIEW_!! Oh, but first please check out these mini-stories. It's from right before Sasuke and Naruto fought at the valley of death and when Team 7 meets up again in _Shippuden_. Enjoy!**

* * *

At the valley of death…

As the two rivals just stared each other down, they were just itching to start a fight.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE-_TEME_!!"

"_DOBE_!"

"_What_!?" the knucklehead asked, cupping his hand around his ear. "I can't _hear_ you! Yell louder!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

During _Shippuden_…

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, getting a good look at his ex-teammate's outfit. "Why the _Hell_ are you dressing like _prostitute_!?!"

The director of Naruto and the whole anime crew sweatdropped; the cast was trying to hold in their laughter.

"_What_?" the Uchiha asked, almost as if he didn't heart correctly.

"I didn't let you leave Konoha just so you could be Orochimaru's _bitch_!" Naruto said.

"I am _not_--"

"Oh, don't worry, teme! There's no need to hide it! I knew you were a girl all along since you kissed me and all…"

"_Dobe_," the Uchiha snarled. "That was an _accident_, and it was in the damn script…"

"Yeah, whatever… You know you want me…" Naruto continued on. "Also, if you're going to dress like a prostitute, I'm-a gonna treat you like a prostitute! Now either dance or get naked!"

"Naruto…"

"Yes, teme?"

"You'd _better_ start running…"

*gulps*

"_CHIDORI_!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And so the super-kunoichi came and whooped their sorry asses like a crazy Chinese woman who had crazy martial arts skills.

* * *

**So? What'd ya think? Please review and tell me!**

* * *

**POLLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**What do you think Team Hebi's reaction to Naruto's room should be?**

**What should be _in_ Naruto's room?**

**Should the room be cleaned in the end or should Naruto just end up moving into the Hyuga household or get a new place to live in?**

**What other problems should I have in this story?**

**Please tell me or this story is going to suck like crazy.**


	29. Chapter 29: Lady Dynamite

-Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? -Based off of _Breaking Dawn_-

* * *

**Yay! The chapter's _finally_ up! I'm _so_ sorry, you guys! I had so many projects to do, and I didn't update on some of my other fanfics, and I was watching some new dramas, and I gotta say I've gotten some new ideas! And enough talking, I'll let you guys read this chapter, 'kay? Oh, and this chapter is named after Ayumi Hamasaki's song because, in the end, Sakura went _crazy_ about Naruto's room, and she makes a pretty rash decision about it. Just read it, and you'll understand. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and after you're done, you HAVE to read my bottom author's note, 'kay? It's _REALLY_ IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Lady Dynamite

"And . . . here we are!"

Team Hebi just looked at the plain white door in confusion. They turned back to Sakura, question marks above their heads. They glanced at each other, then back at the white door. And finally, their eyes landed again on the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Really, Sakura? _Really_?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey, don't knock it until you see what's inside."

"Ha-ha, yeah, right." Suigetsu laughed. "It can't be that"—but then Sakura opened the door—"OH MY GOD! WHAT _IS_ THAT?"

"Oh god!" Karin exclaimed, pinching her nose; a horrible stench coming from the horrid room.

Juugo, on the other hand, had bolted right out of there and to the nearest garbage can where he threw up all the contents of his lunch.

Sasuke, though disgusted, kept on his poker face. "It's not _that_ bad," he said, and suddenly everyone stared at him as if he had grown a tail and horns. "_What_?"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, titling her head to try and get a better look at his horns, "Are you sane?"

"I'm just saying it's not as bad as Orochimaru."

"_WHAT_?" the rest of Team Hebi screamed, Juugo running back to the group.

"Orochimaru was, like, ten times—no, a _thousand_ times—better than _this_!" Suigetsu yelled.

"You can't compare the two things!" Karin added. Yes, she called Orochimaru a "_thing_."

"_Nothing's_ worse than _this_!" Juugo screamed. "I'd rather be Orochimaru's bitch than go in that damn room!"

Now, everyone looked at Juugo as if he had lost his halo and angel wings.

"_What_?" he asked everyone.

"Anoo . . ." Suigetsu didn't really know how to word it, so he just blurted it right out. "Since when do you _curse_?"

Juugo shrugged. "Don't know…"

"Alright, _alright_!" Naruto said, a big grin on his face. "Get to work! This room isn't going to clean itself, you know!"

Sasuke tched. "Dobe, if you knew that then why didn't you clean it in your free time?"

"I don't _have_ free time."

"And exactly _why_ are you so busy?" Sasuke asked, not believing a single word that came out of the Uzumaki's mouth.

"I eat ramen!"

Sakura heard something snap in Sasuke's head and caught a glimpse of his Chidori-induced fist. She jumped in between them, holding Sasuke's hand. "Anoo . . . why don't we start this . . . mission?" she asked, laughing nervously, as she tugged at Sasuke's arm with her chakra-induced strength. Even with her power, she was still having trouble restraining him. "After all, the quicker we start . . . the sooner we finish!" And so she pushed Sasuke towards the room. "Come on, Uchiha!" And then in a whisper, she said into his ear, "You can't go killing Naruto _now_. You can kill him _after_ you're off probation."

Seeing the wonderful reason in the kunoichi's offer, Sasuke just _hn_ed. Besides, he sure didn't want to get _her_ mad.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As Choji munched on his chips, he looked up at the sky. Something was on his mind—something _other_ than food. "Hey, you guys,"—he put another handful of chips in his mouth—"How do you think Team Hebi are doing right now?"

"They're probably being _tortured_!" Ino laughed, clenching her stomach. "I remember _my_ first time in Naruto's room." She shuddered. "I ain't _never_ going back in there!"

"I agree," Tenten said. "That is the _worst_ possible place anyone can be in. I don't know _how_ Naruto can live in it, let alone sleep there." She, too, shuddered.

"Aw, come now. It can't be _that_ bad…" Hinata said, rocking her two babies to sleep. (BTW, it's their nap time.)

"Oh, yes, it can!" Lee exclaimed. "I am sorry to say something so bad of our ally, but his room is just . . . it's just _unyouthful_!"

"Gee, now that sure explains _so much_…" Hinata rolled her eyes. Lately, she had realized how easily Sakura's frustration came and how easily it was _to be _angered. Perhaps it was because she was a mother now. Who knows?

"It's Hell," Shikamaru said. "Let's just keep it at that."

"Yeah," Tenten said. "Just be grateful that neither you nor Neji had the misfortune of being Naruto's housekeepers. I'm telling you you'd dump him the moment you see that room. Your eyes would start to water—heck, everyone's does when that door's opened."

"Yeah, everyone's except Naruto-kun's and Sakura-san's." Lee added.

"Well, that's because they're used to it already." Choji explained. "If they weren't, it'd be really bad for us, now wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…" everyone nodded their heads. They turned to the Hyuga heir, their sympathy with her. "Good luck, Hinata."

"You can always move in with me if you get tired of Naruto-kun's dungeo-I mean, room." Lee offered.

"O-o-o-okay…" Hinata stuttered this once because she had never seen her friends this . . . perplexed about something so . . . so simple. But all she knew was that she had better pray. How would she and her children move into a place worse than Orochimaru's pigsty?

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA! AHHHHH!" Karin screamed and smacked her broom to the floor a few couple of times.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"_IT_ WAS MOVING!" the red-head cried.

"What was?"

"_EVERYTHING_!" And she swung her broom.

Sakura, being smart, saw this and ducked; Sasuke and Juugo, too. Suigetsu turned his waist to water, but Naruto . . . yeah, he was knocked against the wall.

"WHEN ARE WE GETTING _OUT_ OF HERE?" Karin asked.

"Gee, I don't know." Suigetsu said. "Perhaps when this _dump_ is turned into an oasis?"

Karin wailed, "OH, I'M _NEVER_ GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He walked over to the cherry blossom. "Exactly how did you _stand_ being in his room every two days?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe it's because there's sweetness in bitterness[1]?"

"Ha! Sweetness my ass!" the Uchiha snorted.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't know any other way of putting it!" Sakura retorted. "Just be grateful that-_EEK_! COCKROACH!"

"Sakura, wait!"

But the kunoichi didn't hear the Uchiha's warnings, and she punched the ground, causing the floor to cave in. Everything, including the people, fell to the lower level.

"Nice going…" Sasuke said, sarcasm painted his tone.

"SHUT IT, UCHIHA!"

Everyone just groaned.

"That's it! I don't care if we have to lie to Lady Tsunade to cover anything! I don't care if she tortures me until the day I die for lying! It's time we take evasive action!" Sakura yelled.

"Uh . . . _evasive action_?" everyone asked.

"YES, EVASIVE ACTION! DO I HAVE TO KICK ALL YOUR ASSES FOR YOU ALL TO _UNDERSTAND_?"

"N-n-no, ma'am!"

"GOOD! NOW LISTEN UP! Sasuke, _Katon_[2] the whole damn place! And everyone else, just use a destructive jutsu!"

And everyone just looked at each other, wondering if they should listen to her. Maybe they had a better chance at surviving if they told Tsunade they couldn't handle such a simple job.

"DO IT OR I PROMISE I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES TO THE FAR ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

"Hai!" And that's when all Hell broke loose.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Hey, C.C.?"

"_Hm_?"

"Your family… What's the deal with them?"

"What do you mean, Lelouch sweetie?"

"Well, you know how my family is: my father married a whole bunch of times and had a bunch of kids. How was it in your family? And how was life before you and Sakura were adopted? And _don't_ call me '_sweetie,_' witch."

C.C. sighed. "I knew this question was coming sooner or later…" She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. "You already know about my past, how I was decieved into receiving the Geass. When I met Sakura—it was in the life I led before I met you. She was called Aiki of Senguu at the time. She was only two, and her parents were nowhere in sight."

"She was _abandoned_?" Lelouch asked, feeling sorry for the kunoichi.

C.C. shook her head. "No, I don't think that was the case. Her mother—her _real_ mother, Empress Nadeshiko of Fukakusa—came looking for her days later, but . . . back then, she wasn't the Empress. She was just a rouge ninja… She had lost her husband at the hands of her father, and I don't believe she ever got over that. I believe that's why she allowed me to tag along… I was just someone filling in a void… And yet . . . I was happy with them but, during those times . . . she was looking for a safe place for her and Sakura to live. She never found such a place. Hunter nin and ANBU were everywhere; we never had a day of peace—heck, there wasn't a single day that we felt safe. We were always running… _Always_… That was until Hibiya Chitose took us in, and that was four whole years since Sakura's father died. But Nadeshiko was unable to put down roots—she was still being hunted, so she left for Sakura's sake… I stayed with Sakura and Chitose. And in the month that came, by a stroke of luck, Nadeshiko had caught the former Fire Lord's son's eyes. They married, and soon Nadeshiko felt burdened by Sakura. In the end,"—C.C.'s hands rolled into fists, and they shook—"Nadeshiko, she . . . she completely _disowned_ Sakura and me, left us for her own selfish reasons. Chitose, of course, she was angry—and not because she was _stuck_ with us but because Nadeshiko had completely _deserted_ us. We never heard from her after that, and that's it. Case closed; just don't tell Sakura—she doesn't know…" C.C. rolled onto her side; now she stared at the wall.

Lelouch was silent for a while. It was a horrible story, but . . . for some reason, there was some part of him that suspected that there was more to the story. But _what_? He shook off his doubt and returned to his questions. "Then . . . how did Sakura end up with-"

"So many adopted siblings?" Ryoma stood in the doorway. He sighed and walked over, sitting on the bed. "It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. Daibo married Daifu in a time of great depression, but they had more money than most people. They wanted children, more than two, but the sad part is . . . Daibo couldn't have children."

Lelouch's eyes widened.

"Chitose was very saddened by this fact. Not only did she want children, but she also wanted to give Sakura and me some companions. Ichiro knew her pain and created two dolls, Chobits, for her. He was an inventor of sorts at that time, and he managed to make two identical beings—our sisters, Chii and Freya." C.C. explained. "The next of the sisters to come was Kagome. She and Kikyo had lost their families and were all that the other had left. We wanted to adopt them, but Kikyo . . . she had always felt a bit uncomfortable about it because she felt it was almost a betrayal if she were to agree so. In the end, her love for Kagome and her desire for her cousin to live a happier life led her to finally give in. The only thing she asked was for her to remain just cousins with Kagome, and so we just adopted Kagome. The rest . . . it's a bit more complicated. I'll explain more at the family reunion."

"Hm . . . alright…" Lelouch knew that it was futile to try and get anymore out of his girlfriend. She was stubborn like that. He turned to the boy who looked almost identical to him. "Then what about you, Ryoma? What's your story?"

"Oh, Chitose and Ichiro are my godparents."

Lelouch almost fell flat onto the ground. Geez, was Ryoma the _only one _who had an easy life?

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Okay, I'm here to check . . . on . . . you . . . guys…" Tsunade's voice trailed off as she saw the room.

"Shi . .. Shi . . . Shisou…" Sakura coughed; dust all over her and everyone who was on the cleaning crew.

"OH—MY—KAMI-SAMA!" Tsunade yelled.

"What's wrong, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, running to her mentor's side.

"Shizune, _look_! Naruto's room! It's… It's…"

"It's _clean_!" Shizune finished her shocked mentor's sentence as shocked as the Hokage was. "How . . . how did you manage that?"

Team Hebi, Naruto, and Sakura all exchanged glances. Should they tell her the truth? And if they lied, would Tsunade find out and torture them for it? In the end, "The will of Fire" was their answer. And it turned out that lies _would_ work, after all.

* * *

**Daibo = godmother**

**Daifu = godfather**

**[1] = a famous line from the hit Hong Kong drama _Beyond the Realm of Conscience_**

**[2] = Katon literally means "Fire Style." **

**Yeah, this chapter is done! Oh, I have an announcement. I have decided to _end_ this fanfic. There will be one more chapter, but then I'm going to make a sequel to this because, as you can tell, it has completely strayed off of the _Breaking Dawn _trail and there ain't _no way _it's going back. So the next chapter will be the last, 'kay? The sequel will come out shortly after this ends.**

**Also, I've made a new fanfic. Please check it out. It's named after the Hong Kong drama I named above.**

**And one last thing: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30: FINALE: Into the New Day

-Okay, so Sasuke returned to the village, expecting some kind of reception, happy/mad out-to-kill-him friends, but nothing of the sort happens. Why? Does it have something to do with a pregnant Hinata, an agonized Naruto, and an overprotective Sakura and her huge group of bodyguards? -Based off of Breaking Dawn-

* * *

**Yay! It's the _FINAL_ chapter of _Passion_! I thank you all who have stayed with me for so long! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Arigato gozaimasu! I hope you all enjoy this last chapter! The chapter's named after SNSD or Girls' Generations' _Into the New World _(다시만난세계). Thank you and please review!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

~Finale~

Into the New Day

As Sakura stared at her bedroom's ceiling, she sighed happily. All of her troubles were _finally_ over. _The plan actually worked… _she thought. _I can't believe it… And now all this has happened, too… _She squeezed the pillow she held in her arms and squealed. "It's _finally_ over!" She jumped on her bed. "It's all finally _over_! I don't have to worry anymore! Nothing can ruin this day!"

She giggled. She was so happy. All her troubles actually paid off. Now even _Sasuke's_ back in Konoha. She couldn't believe it! She just couldn't! How could things have changed so quickly in the past _week_? (A/N: Yes, I went over my story, and I noticed that the time frame was less than _five days_ for Hinata's pregnancy! Stupid, right?)

Sakura really didn't care about the answer, she was just so _happy_! Everything was going so smoothly! Nothing could bring her down!

_THUMP_!

A small wooden box had fallen off of her desk. "Oops…" was all she could say before getting off of her bed and going to pick up the fallen object. The box had fallen opened, and the object inside enveloped in silk was on the floor.

She sighed again but, this time, out of yearning. She unwrapped the object and her fingers traced over the golden Gwansik. (A/N: Remember? It's the object Sakura got in Chapter 7 from an anonymous sender.)

"_'From the one who has always loved you since birth, no matter what you do… Just always remember: I'll always love you, no matter what has happened.'_" she read the engraved words on the back. Another sigh escaped from her mouth. The words really reminded her of something a mother would have said. And just that reminded her of her promise to her mother.

_"Jebal, Eomma!" a crying Sakura had pleaded. "Hinata _needs_ someone to be there for her! She needs a medic to be with her every second of the day now! Please, I'm _begging_ you! I'll do _anything_ if you just allow me to help her!"_

_"You'll do _anything_ I say?" Chitose had asked her._

_She had nodded her head furiously. "Jebal… Hinata needs me to be there for her… I'll do _anything_…"_

_"Even if that means you have to quit being a ninja?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened and, for a short second, she had hesitated. But she knew she couldn't afford to do so. Hinata's life had been on the line._

_"Yes, I'll quit my job!" she had answered, her voice unwavering. "I give you my word on it!"_

Sakura had not noticed Kikyo entering the room.

"Sakura, sweetie…" the priestess cooed. "Are you alright?"

"N-no…" The kunoichi shook her head.

"You're crying and trembling horribly, and yet you still say _nothing's_ wrong? I can see why Sasuke thinks you're annoying."

Sakura found that first sentence surprising. She was not aware that she was trembling, let alone crying. As she wiped away her tears, she tried to change the subject, ignoring Kikyo's last sentence. "What are you doing here, Kikyo? I thought you and Kagome were going shopping."

"Yes, we're going, but we were wondering if you and C.C. wanted to come with us. We're bringing Sakuno (A/N: Remember? The girl that accompanied Ryoma chap 23 and 24 that seemingly disappeared?) with us since she's Ryoma's girlfriend and we need to get to know her a bit more." her cousin explained. "Plus, going bridal shopping isn't as much fun as it would be with all of your closest girl friends."

Sakura gave the woman a smug look. "_Closest friends_?" she asked. "More like closest family members."

"Okay, fine, you got me there."—Kikyo raised her hands defensively—"But it would be nice if you came along, Sakura."—she walked over to said kunoichi—"You _are_ Kagome's adopted sister. We both love you very much. As such, you should be present when Kagome chooses her wedding dress and her bridesmaids' dresses."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, a clear idea of where this conversation was going, but she still asked the dreaded question. "Why?"

"Sakura,"—Kikyo took one of her hands—"Kagome wanted to ask you personally, but C.C. takes much more persuasion than anyone else in the world—probably even in the whole _universe_—so I'm the one stuck asking you this: will you kindly do Kagome the honor of being one of her bridesmaids?"

The kunoichi couldn't help but smile. However, her answer didn't match her expression. "I don't know, Kikyo…" she said. "You know that I'm a kunoichi. I have to take whatever mission that's thrown at me, and missions usually pop up like daisies. I'm afraid luck won't be on my side that day, and-"

"Sakura, please…" Kikyo pleaded in Kagome's place. "Do you really think we're _that_ stupid? Of course, we made the preparations with Lady Tsunade. Knock on wood, you'll be free from your duties that day, so . . . knowing that, can you give me an answer?"

Sakura sighed. "How can I say _'no'_ after all of your troubles?"

Kikyo smiled and hugged the girl. "Arigato, Sakura-chan. You don't know what this means to Kagome."

"I can imagine…"

Kikyo laughed at her cousin's words but, as she released Sakura from her hold, she saw the Gwansik in her cousin's hands. Her eyes widened. "_That's_..!"

"Oh, _this_?" Sakura asked, giving Kikyo a better look at the hairpiece. "It came in the mail. Shizune said it was from the Land of Fire's Imperial Household, but I don't know anyone there who would send something like this to me. I've forgotten about it with everything that's coming up, but it's really a mystery…"

"Yeah…" Kikyo said, recovering from her shock. "But . . . it really is a . . . a beautiful hairpin. Perhaps you should bring it with you when we go shopping." the priestess suggested. "Something as beautiful as that should be shown off. Maybe we can find a bridesmaid outfit to match it."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Sakura said, smiling. "Are we leaving now?"

"Ye-yeah… Just as soon as Kagome asks C.C.-"

"_PLEASE_, C.C.! I'M _BEGGING_!" Kagome's loud pleads were suddenly heard.

The rosette giggled. "Right on time. I'll go change, and I'll meet you in the living room, 'kay?"

Kikyo nodded her head, smiling. However, even though she wore a smile, Kikyo was actually very much troubled. _That Gwansik… Isn't that Nadeshiko's family heirloom? Why is it in Sakura's hands?_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As Kikyo came down the stairs, she could hear the conversation going on in the kitchen. Ryoma had brought his tennis team with him so as to help Sakura, his beloved god-sister, with the reunion. Right now, they were trying to decide on which events to hold. Though they were bickering amongst each other, Kikyo knew it was going well. If not, Ryoma would have been trying to calm everyone down, and Lelouch would have been using his Geass to control everyone to do his bidding.

Upstairs, she could hear Konoha 11 and Team Hebi cleaning up their stuff. Of course, with Hinata's pregnancy over, they were going to move out and back to their own homes with the exception of Hinata and her kids who were going to live with Naruto now.

Kikyo heard footsteps then and her cousin's voice. _Right on the dot, _she thought. "Sakuno-san," she asked. "Can you get Ryoma over here for a moment? I need to speak to him in private."

The young girl with braided hair just nodded. "Oh, o-okay…" she stuttered and then went into the kitchen.

"Oneechan, what's going on?" Kagome asked, C.C. also wondering the same thing.

But Kikyo didn't answer their question, still waiting for the boy to join the conversation. She didn't want to feel the need to explain anything for the second time.

In a few seconds, Ryoma came up to them. "Yeah, you rang?"

Kikyo nodded her head and brought the group a bit further away from the kitchen and from any eavesdropping ears.

"What's going on, Kikyo?" C.C. finally asked, a bit annoyed with all the secrecy.

"I think Nadeshiko is up to something," Kikyo whispered.

"_WHAT_? NADESHIKO?" Kagome yelled, jumping from her seat and catching a bit of attention from the people in the kitchen.

"_Shh_!" Kikyo warned.

"Oh, right…" Kagome chuckled nervously, blushing a bit, as she sat back down.

"Are you sure about this?" C.C. asked. Though her face was calm, her tone was much more than worried.

"How do you know?" Ryoma asked.

"Just now, I was up in Sakura's room, and I saw her holding Nadeshiko's family heirloom—that . . . that _Golden Phoenix of Dreams_ Gwansik."—C.C.'s eyes widened, Ryoma's hands rolled into shaking fists, and Kagome covered her mouth to stop her gasp from escaping—"Sakura said that it was from the Fire Lord's family and that it came in the mail. There was no name or anything, just that it was addressed to our little cherry blossom. Nadeshiko wouldn't be up to anything, _would_ she?"

Kikyo's question was addressed to C.C., the only one of them who knew the woman enough to actually read her mind.

C.C. shook her head. "I . . . I don't know… Back when I traveled with her, Nadeshiko was not very outgoing because she was always in hiding. But now, she's the Fire Lord's Noble Consort. Perhaps she's changed especially now that she has enough political power to get anything she wants…"

"I don't think it's that much to worry about. It poses only as a small problem." Kagome explained. "Otousan and Okaasan are in the Imperial Palace right now, and I believe they're speaking to that woman. Knowing Okaasan, I don't believe she'd _allow_ Nadeshiko to continue doing this."

"I think Kagome's right," Ryoma said. "If it really _were_ such a problem then Sakura would already know about the woman. So far, I don't believe Sakura does."

"No, she doesn't." C.C. snapped. "And I intend on keeping it that way. Her kunoichi friends may already know—I don't know if the Uchiha does—but they intend on keeping it a secret from her, Ino especially. I don't think they'd let Nadeshiko anywhere _near_ her."

"That's good to know," Kikyo added. "Sakura was so heartbroken when she had found out Ichiro wasn't her birth father. I don't intend to see that happen ever again."

The rest nodded their heads in agreement. They hated seeing the rosette in pain. They'd do anything to stop that from happening again.

"But . . ."—in his head, Ryoma was going over the facts—"If Nadeshiko was actually able to send a present to Sakura then wouldn't that mean she'd know where to find-"

"Don't you _ever_ say that again!" C.C. retorted. "Lady Tsunade knows that Sakura and that woman are to _never_ meet!"

"Okay, okay…" Ryoma said, "No need to get so defensive. I'm just stating the facts."

"Let's just pretend this never happened," Kagome suggested. "Maybe we're overreacting…" However, when she saw that C.C. and Kikyo were about to open their mouths, she quickly added, "But just in case we aren't, let's keep an eye on any new people Sakura talks to—any strangers that seem suspicious. And we should talk to her friends. Maybe there's something Sakura's not telling us so as to not worry us. Naruto and Ino seem like the closest to Sakura, but Sai and Sasuke seem to have the sharpest eyes. Let's start with them first."

C.C. nodded her head. "Okay, let's do that."

"Do _what_?"

The small family jumped from their seats when they heard Sakura's voice.

"Oh, Sakura, we . . . we're planning on doing a small performance for the reunion," Kikyo quickly made up an excuse. "Wh-what do you think?"

The kunoichi thought about it for a moment, shifting her purse. "I guess that would be alright . . . just as long as you run it by Eomma."

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed, keeping up the act. "So, you ready to go shopping?"

"I guess…"

"Good!" Kagome clapped her hands. "Sakuno, come on! We're going now!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As Sakura waited in the waiting room with the other three girls, she couldn't help but think, _I wonder when Hinata is going to try on a wedding dress. I doubt that her father will allow her to remain an unmarried woman. Perhaps…_

"How's this one?" Kagome asked, coming out of the dressing room. She twirled around so that the girls could get a better look. This first dress had a strapless satin bodice, accented with intricate beaded metallic embroidery and an elegant lace-up back. Its full tulle ball gown skirt created drama and featured the same embroidery to complement its top part.

"It's very simple—classic and timeless…" C.C. said, a hand to her chin. "It doesn't seem to fit your outgoing personality, though, but it matches your appearance very well."

"Okay, so it's a yes, no, or maybe?"

"It's a _maybe_."

"Okay, onto the next one."

In a few minutes, Kagome came out in another strapless dress.

"This one's simple, too, but it's more modern and chic. Everything's in the details this time." Kikyo said, glancing over the dress. "This gown is like a piece of art especially with its delicately beaded lace bodice and perfectly draped skirt. The strapless neckline has a slight feminine curve, and the contrast champagne sash highlights your waist. It suits your personality better than the last one but not completely. In fact, the dress might even be louder than you are, Kagome."

"Okay, so it's a yes, no, or maybe?"

"It's a definite _no_. It tells everyone you talk _way too much_."

"Okay, ignoring _that_ comment, let's try the next dress, shall we?"

The next dress took more than fifteen minutes to put on, but our wedding girl managed it and came out.

"_Another_ strapless dress?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, I'm prone to strapless dresses."

"It's a nice dress," Sakuno commented. "It's elegant and luxurious, but it also has a timeless look to it because of the beaded lace and pleated tiers of tulle."

"Yes, but it's too _fancy_ to fit Kagome's image," Sakura added. "Sure, the slim silhouette looks flawless on any figure, but Kagome isn't all that ladylike."

"Excusez-moi?" Kagome asked, ever-so-innocently. "I don't believe I heard you _correctly_. Please repeat your ever-so _nasty_ insult."

"Just get into the next dress!" C.C. said.

"Fine, fine…"

And in the next moment, Kagome came out in the last wedding dress she'd try on.

"_Perfect_!" all four girls said, giving their thumbs-up.

"It's just right!" C.C. said.

"It's not too fancy and not too simple," Sakuno added.

"It looks modern because of the asymmetrical ruffles that accent the neckline and skirt, but it also looks a bit traditional because of the romantic organza tiers that cascade down on the ball gown skirt." Sakura said.

"It fits you _perfectly_," Kikyo was the last to comment. "It may be glamorous and dramatic, but that's what you are!"

"Hey, is that supposed to be an _insult_?" Kagome asked, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"Never mind that, Kagome-san." Sakuno said. "Let's get looking on the bridesmaid gowns. What colors do you want them to be?"

"Black for Kikyo, definitely pink for Sakura, and green for C.C.," Kagome said, clapping her hands together once. "And I already picked out the dresses!"

On cue, one of the workers came out holding five identical dresses in the colors Kagome had named and in two other colors.

"A tea-length strapless dress in silk shantung with a wrap bodice and full skirt should do the trick." Kagome said as her three bridesmaids glanced at the dresses.

"Wow, they're really pretty, Kagome!" Sakura said, smiling. "But why are there _five_?"

"Well, I have a friend coming in for the wedding—red one's hers—and"—she turned to her god-brother's girlfriend—"I didn't really have time to ask you, Sakuno, but the aqua one's yours."

"Oh my Kami-sama! _Really_?" The young girl couldn't believe her ears.

Kagome nodded her head, and Sakuno broke into a squealing fit; everyone else just either laughed or giggled at the sight. C.C., too. Perhaps there _could_ be a time of happiness for them.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Chitose slammed the door shut. She was absolutely fuming! How _dare_ Nadeshiko ask that of her! Why, she had the right mind to _kill_ that woman!

"Lao-bo…" Ichiro said, trying to calm his wife. "We need to go pick up Chii and Freya, so don't be so mad…"

"How can I _not_ be?" she snapped, tears in her eyes. "Lao-bo, she wants to take Sakura back… How do you expect me to deal with that, huh?"

"Lao-bo, you need to calm down…" Ichiro tried once more. "We need to think things through. You've just told the Fire Lord's Noble Consort to back off because Sakura already has a wonderful life—not only that, but you also told her that Sakura already has a _fiancé_! Now how do you suppose it'll go if Nadeshiko actually _visits_ her?"

"It doesn't matter…" Chitose said. "I'm not giving Sakura back to her, not _ever_! Let alone _visit_ her… Even if it costs me my life, Sakura isn't going back to that wicked lady!"

"Lao-bo, you know as well as I do that . . . even if we've treated Sakura as our daughter, she isn't. She needs to know the truth… She probably wonders about her birth parents. She-"

"She hasn't the slightest clue that she _isn't_ my daughter, and I intend to keep it that way." Chitose retorted. "If you're not with me, you're against me, so choose _now_."

"Lao-bo!"

Chitose sat back in her seat, her eyes racing as she thought of a plan. "Sakura's _my_ daughter…" she said. "I won't have it any other way. I'll come up with something… I won't allow her to feel that pain ever again… I won't allow it!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Kagome, you've really grown in these past few years." Kikyo said, almost as if she were a mother seeing her child go out into the real world for the first time. "It seems like it was only yesterday that you were tripping over everything you saw and drooling every time you saw some hot guy… My, how time flies…"

"Now, Kikyo, don't go soft on me _now_!" her cousin said. "If you do, I think I'll cry."

The girls burst into laughter again.

_Knock_! _Knock_!

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked, standing up.

"Sorry to ruin your bridal shopping," the Uchiha said, "But Naruto and Hinata are requesting your assistance with something."

"Oh, okay…" Sakura's smile fell a bit. _So he's not here just because he wanted to see me… _That thought surprised her. She had thought she was long over her crush. _Oh Kami-sama, help me!_

"Is it okay with you ladies?" he asked of Kagome and them.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine!" the soon-to-be bride said with a wicked smile on. "Just make sure my sis comes back in one piece and let's stay away from the problem Hinata had, okay?"

Sakura's face turned as red as a tomato. "Ka-Kagome!"

But Sasuke smirked, snaking his arm around Sakura's waist. "No problem. I'm more responsible than the dobe anyway."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

But the Uchiha ignored her cries as he dragged her out of the shop. Because Sakura was busy struggling to get out of Sasuke's grip, she didn't see her adopted sisters and cousin exchange glances. She was still blushing by the time they were outside, but she did notice the women who were staring out the store's windows to get a look at the boy with her.

"You know," she said, finally regaining her breath and finally giving up on fighting the Uchiha. "I think every bride in there except for Kagome is changing their minds about getting married now that they've seen _you_."

"Hn," he shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I've only got my eyes on _one_ girl."

"She must be lucky…" Sakura mumbled, a bit envious of that girl.

"Did you leave your brain at home today, Haruno Sakura?"

"No, why?"

He didn't answer, smirking a bit. "Hn…"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. "So . . . why _do_ Hinata and Naruto need me so urgently?"

"Actually, they don't need you until tonight."

"Oh…" The kunoichi was now thoroughly confused. "Then _why_...?"

"Haruno Sakura, for a smart-ass medical nin, you're awfully stupid."

Sakura huffed at that insult, pouted, and crossed her arms. She turned her face away from the man with her and stuck her nose towards the sky.

Sasuke sighed at her childish antics. "Did you have lunch yet?"

"Yes." But her stomach begged to differ as it growled. She blushed.

"Lunch, it is then?"

"Yes, please…" she mumbled, still a bit humiliated. Was she still blushing? And much to her dismay and the Uchiha's amusement, she was.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"It's a beautiful day, don't you think so, Shikamaru?"

"Eh… It's troublesome…"

The blonde nudged him in the chest. "Oh, come on, Shikamaru! You ask me to come take a walk with you, but you won't try to have at least a _conversation_ with me? That's a bit _rude_, don't you think?"

The smart-ass sighed. _Troublesome… _he thought as he shook his head.

When he looked back up, he saw Hatake Kakashi not reading any of his favorite perverted books but looking into a store—the jonin's mouth had dropped opened and his eye that was uncovered by his mask was wide. Shikamaru stopped walking at this strange sight. Ino caught his gaze then and followed it. She, too, was shock.

"_Oh_? There's Kakashi! I wonder what he's doing."—she went over to the jonin—"Oy! Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

The jonin said nothing and just pointed at the window of the store.

When the couple glanced into the store, they realized it was a restaurant. Both Shikamaru and Ino's expressions were completely identical to Kakashi's because in that restaurant was…

"Oh—my—Kami-sama!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Troublesome had just gotten a new meaning.

"Is that _Forehead_?" Ino asked, also pointing at that couple. "With that cold, heartless _bastard_ who's actually smiling for once? And they're . . . they're . . ."

"_Happy_ and having _fun_?" Shikamaru finished her question.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I think the heat's getting to me."

Shikamaru and Ino just stared at the jonin.

"_Anoo_ . . . Kakashi," the blonde said, "It's only sixty-six degrees today, _and_ it's windy."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

They just went back to watching our favorite couple. Only Kami-sama knew what would happen.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As Sakura ate her food, she started to think again. If she remembered correctly, she was a cold bitch to the man sitting across from her when he had come back. Just exactly _when_ did they become so close? Really, it had only been a week… Was it really so hard to remember? But then again, she _had_ been drugged for that last half of said week, so it was okay if she had some memory loss . . . _right_?

Then she began to panic. _Oh my Kami-sama, what did I do when I was poisoned? I know I said _something_ to him! What was it? _She racked her brain, searching it, trying to find those exact words.

_"You're so _mean_…"_

_The Uchiha shrugged. "Sometimes you have to let your friends decide what's best for you." He injected the second third into Sakura's tube._

_Her eyelids drooped. "And since . . . since when have you been my _friend_?"_

_"Like I said, sometimes you have to let other people decide what's best for you." And he injected the last bit of medicine into the kunoichi's tube._

_Sakura tried to shake her head, but it was too heavy. "I didn't mean that . . . you weren't a friend . . . just that . . . you're much more than _just_ my friend. You know that, right?"_

_She could feel his lips at her ear. "Of course."_

_"Love you."_

Sakura could feel her face turn red again. Did she actually say that? OMG! She really did! She felt her chest tighten and found it a bit difficult to breathe. She quickly grabbed the cup in front of her and drank the tea.

Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke smirked. He wouldn't deny the fact that he liked her presence. She was annoying, yes, but if she weren't then where would he get his entertainment from? In fact, toying with her today to get her to go on a date with him—whether she knew it or not—had been very interesting. He could still see the fangirl she used to be in her, but it was more of a shadow of what it had been. She wasn't obsessed with him anymore—thank Kami-sama for that—but he could still tell that she still liked him and, if his memory was correct, she still _loved_ him. The least he could do was treat her well, right?

He thought about it for a moment but then mentally shook his head. Nah, toying with her was too fun. And because it was a fun little game to him, he started playing again.

"You must be happy now," he said.

"Oh, _what_?" Sakura asked, wondering at what he was getting at.

"About Hinata's pregnancy being over?"

"Oh, yes… I'm happy that it's over," the kunoichi said, glad that he was asking about _that_ and not anything else. "I don't have to worry about her constantly anymore, and I can finally rest for once without wondering if she'd die the next day. I can actually focus on Kagome's wedding now."

"And you must be happy about getting me out of your house."

"Yes, that, too." Then she realized what he said. "Wait, _what_?"

"Well, since Hinata's pregnancy is over, you won't need everyone staying at your house now including me." the Uchiha explained. "You must be happy about that."

"Oh . . . yeah, right…" Sakura was suddenly preoccupied with the food in front of her. She hadn't thought about that. But now that he had brought it… No, she scolded herself. What did it matter to her that the Uchiha was moving out? She should have been glad about that, and yet . . . she wasn't…

"You don't seem to be too happy about it."

"And why would I be?" she asked without giving it any thought. "I liked the fact that my friends were so close to me…" she mumbled. _You, especially…_

"Well, I thought you'd be happy about me moving out," Sasuke said, an evil smirk on his face. "If I remember correctly, you were stuck being roommates with me in your own room because of Kakashi's arrangements. And I specifically remember your face when I tackled you onto your bed."—the red returned to Sakura's face—"Remind me, _why_ did I do that?"

"You insulted me by calling me _'Pinkie'_…"

"Ah, yes, that was it… You had called me _'Cockatoo'_ but not before our verbal fight which came after your list of rules. Remind me again, what _were_ your rules?"

Sakura didn't like where this was going, but she answered him anyway. "Rule one: You had to stay in the far corner _away_ from my bed. Two: You had to stay there unless you needed to go to the bathroom."—As she went over them, she realized that they had been stupid, but she was really pissed off back then, so it was okay. Plus, it was her "_revenge_" towards him for leaving her on that _freakin' _bench in the middle of the _freakin'_ night.—"Three: You couldn't wake me up until it's 6 o'clock unless it was a _complete_ emergency. Four: You had to stay _away_ from my closet. Five: You couldn't touch my vanity."— When did this list end again?—"Six: You couldn't break anything. Seven: if you needed to shower, you had to use the bathroom in the hallway. Eight… _Anoo_…" She couldn't remember that one.

"Rule eight: if I stayed in your room, I had to use _real_ words."

"Oh, right… How could I forget about _that_ one?"

"Hn… Go on…"

"Rule nine: if my parents had found out about it, it was all _Kakashi's_ fault. Ten: if you got kicked out of my house, it wasn't _my_ fault. And that's it."

"Nah-un… You forgot about Rule _Eleven_."

"I had eleven rules?" Sakura asked, a bit mind-boggled. "What was that last one, then?"

"If you had to change, I had to be out in the hallway even if you were changing in that closet of yours."

"Oh, right…"

"Hey, I was wondering… Why _did_ you have all those . . . those not-so regular pajamas if you didn't need them?"

Sakura felt rosebushes blooming on her cheeks. Why was he asking about that?

"Well...?"

She knew he'd keep bothering her about it, so she answered his question. "Ino brought me on a . . . a shopping spree once… After a while, we . . . well, actually _she_ saw this . . . this store and forced me in. Then she insisted on buying a whole lot of the pajamas for me. It's hard to refuse her, so I ended up on that receiving end."

"She should have made sure you were comfortable," the Uchiha chuckled. "If I recall, you were _very_ self-conscious that night. You wouldn't even take off your robe until _after_ you were under your blankets."

"Right…" Now Sakura was lost. Where was he going with all of this?

"I didn't have the chance to say it, but you _did_ look beautiful that night." He played with a lock of her hair.

She could feel herself turn redder. "Pervert…" she muttered.

"I wasn't talking about the dress, though it _was_ such a nice sight." His eyes drifted downwards to her chest.

It was a good thing Sasuke had quick reflexes or else he'd be hurting in the place it hurt most right now.

"I was talking about you in general," he added, looking her in the eyes now. "That was the first time I saw you smiling since I had come back to Konoha. I won't forget it. It really was something."

Sakura couldn't help but smile now. "Th-thank you…"

"Hn…"

"Hey, since you've asked your questions now, can I ask you something?"

". . . Shoot."

She took a deep breath before asking, "Are you staying?"

"Depends on what you mean."

"In Konoha. With Konoha 11. With Team 7. With us." And then she added more quietly against her morals, "With _me_…" _Wow, déjà vu…_

Sasuke smirked, leaning over the table and kissing her forehead. "For as long as you want me to."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Oh my Kami-sama! Forehead just got herself a _man_!" Ino squealed happily. "I _need_ to tell someone! Maybe even two!"

"Ino-"

But before Shikamaru could say anything, Ino had already gotten her cell phone out and dialed Tenten and Hinata's numbers.

"You won't believe it!" she said into the phone. "Hinata, Tenten, we just got something to talk about at the party! Prepare yourselves, girls: Sakura just sntached herself the man of her dreams!"

Kakashi could hear the squeals over the phone. Did Ino put the volume on max or were Tenten and Hinata really that loud? And was that Naruto singing "_Hallelujah_" in the background?

But with any answer, Shikamaru didn't really care. All he knew was just this: from now on, things were going to be _very_ troublesome…

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Nadeshiko sat in her room, clutching a picture close to her heart. She watched the blazing sunset. It was bloody red, just as it had always been on her late lover's death anniversary…

There was a knock on her door, but she already knew who it was.

"Yes, Syaoran?"

"My lady, we are ready to leave now. Will you be accompanying us?"

"Yes…" The Noble Consort took another look at the picture in her hands, her only picture of her beloved baby. _I'm coming to get you back, Aiki… I'm coming for you…_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Teme! "—_hic_—"I didn't know"—_hic_—"you could _love_!"

"Dobe, I think you've had _enough_!"

"But I"—_hic_—"only had"—_hic_—"_ten_ bowls"—_hic_—"of ramen!"

Sai shook his head. "Dickless, you're the only one who could get drunk from eating miso ramen."

"You know, Sai…"—_hic_—"I'm going"—_hic_—"to let that one"—_hic_—"slide this time." —_hic_—"But next time, I'll"—_hic_—"knock you"—_hic_—"into next month!"

"Now, now, come down, you guys!" Sakura giggled. "I don't want to lose my team at a _party_! I don't want to look back and tell my children, _'Your uncles were stupid enough to die at a party and not during a mission!'_"

"Sakura-chan! That's so"—_hic_—"_mean_!"

Hinata sighed. It would seem like the days to come would really be something but, as she looked down at her children in her arms, she smiled. So long as she had them and her friends, she'd be fine. She glanced back at everyone in the room. They probably thought the same as she did.

✿°. ·∴终わる∴· . °✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

**Ooh! _Passion_'s finally complete! I'm so happy! This is my first _complete_ fanfiction! I'm so happy! Starting from November 16 of 2009, this was my first fanfiction ever! And I'm done with it! Thank you all so have stayed with the story! I'm grateful for your reviews, and I hope you'll all tune in for the sequel! I'm working on the first chapter right now! It'll come out soon, and I hope you enjoy it! But until then, continue to read my other fanfictions and thank you again!**


End file.
